


Pray

by Anngej



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anngej/pseuds/Anngej
Summary: Agoney, después de años de preparación y entrega, va a ordenarse sacerdote. Se siente feliz y pleno, y con muchas ganas de conocer cuál será su nueva iglesia y su nueva familia.Raoul se lo lleva planteando bastante tiempo, y al final, cree que esa es la mejor opción para todos. A lo largo de su vida ha tomado malas decisiones, solo espera que ingresar en el seminario no sea una de ellas.Ninguno de los dos se espera lo que el destino les tiene preparado.Todo el mundo reza al final.





	1. 1:1

 

Como el aliento condensado en las mañanas de invierno, el humo blanquecino abandonaba sinuoso el incienciario de la catedral, elevándose hacia la bóveda y extendiéndose por las navesdel templo hasta cubrir cada rincón con su esencia. 

 

Agoney inspiró profundamente dejando que el aire llenara sus pulmones, impregnándose de aquel aroma que tantos recuerdos encerraba. Aquel perfume intenso, dulce y terroso a partes iguales de la resina le transportaba a mil sitios distintos, y a la vez, siempre al mismo. Casa. No importaba si la imagen que evocaba era la de su abuela llevándole a misa un domingo cualquiera o su hermana practicando yoga en su habitación; sus primeros años en el seminario o el día que fue ordenado diácono en aquella misma catedral que ahora volvía a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Todos aquellos momentos, todos aquellos lugares, todas las personas que lo acompañaron en aquellas ocasiones significaban casa. Y en el instante en el que exhaló haciéndose consciente del aire saliendo por sus fosas nasales, supo que volvía a estarlo. 

 

Estaba nervioso, intentó espantar la sensación reajustándose en el banco sin llamar demasiado la atención. Sabía que era normal, ya lo había comentado el obispo al principio de la ceremonia, comparándolo a los nervios de un novio a punto de contraer matrimonio con su futura esposa. Y sabía que eso era precisamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Después de toda la preparación y entrega, había llegado el momento.

 

Siempre supo que ese era su camino, pero jamás imaginó hacerlo tan pronto. Con sus veintitrés años, era el más joven de los ordenados, aunque pensándolo bien, no le sorprendía en absoluto. Aún recordaba las conversaciones con el padre Jonay en su Tenerife natal cuando tenía apenas diez años, y cómo charlaban y debatían sobre los misterios de la vida y de la muerte. Fue gracias a su ejemplo que empezó a colaborar con su iglesia y varias ONGs locales, ayudando y sirviendo a aquellos que lo necesitaban. Poco a poco comprendió que, cuando pensaba en su futuro, lo que más feliz le hacía era imaginarse su vida como la del padre Jonay; repartiendo amor, transmitiendo y enseñando la palabra de Dios.

 

Miró a su alrededor sobrecogido. El coro les acompañaba con sus cánticos constantes; las flores explotaban llenas de vida a los lados del altar; decenas de sacerdotes se habían reunido para darles la bienvenida, llenándolo todo de blanco y verde contrastando con el mármol y el dorado de las paredes y los arcos. Se sentía arropado por los familiares y amigos que habían venido aacompañarlos y ser testigos del momento en el que se ordenasen presbíteros, casándose con Dios, aceptando el don que Él les había otorgado y dando su vida por y para la iglesia a partir de aquel momento. Agoney tenía mil proyectos e ideas en mente para cuando fuese destinado a su nuevo hogar, y no podía esperar a conocer a la que sería su nueva familia.

 

Escuchaba con atención al obispo, agradeciéndole su cercanía. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, llegó el momento del interrogatorio, donde confesó estar dispuesto a llevar a cabo cada una de las disposiciones sobre el ministerio en el que iba a ser ordenado.

 

– ¿Prometes respetarme y obedecerme? –le preguntó el obispo con sus manos entre las suyas.

 

– Sí, prometo.

 

– Dios, que comenzó en ti la obra buena, él mismo la lleve a término.

 

El coro comenzó a entonar entonces el canto de la letanía de los santos y los cuatro ordenados se postraron frente al altar, sobre el tapete preparado para la ocasión. Agoney se permitió perderse en las voces angelicales que llenaban el templo con sus voces, haciéndole sonreír y emocionarse, sintiéndose afortunado de estar viviendo aquello. Una vez terminado el canto, se levantaron de la tierra para volverse a dirigir hacia el obispo, preparado para imponerle las manos.

 

Agoney no podía explicar el amor que estaba experimentando a lo largo de toda la ceremonia. Cuando sintió las manos del obispo sobre su cabeza, y después las de todos los presbíteros presentes. Cuando escuchó la plegaria de ordenación. Cuando uno de los presbíteros cambió su estola cruzada, la manera en la que la llevaban los diáconos, a su nueva posición como presbítero, vistiéndole después con la casulla. Cuando el obispo ungió el santo crisma sobre las palmas de sus manos; el aceite penetrando su piel mientras recibía el sacramento. Pero sobre todo, cuando se fundió en un abrazo sincero con el obispo, quien le murmuró _“la paz esté contigo”._ Acto seguido fue abrazado por cada uno de los presbíteros presentes, como señal de que había sido acogido entre ellos.

 

Bajó las escaleras del altar listo para acabar con la ceremonia, y por primera vez se permitió mirar a los testigos de aquel momento especial. No tardó en localizar a su hermana Glenda, quien había viajado especialmente desde Tenerife para la ocasión. Ella había sido su gran apoyo durante todos esos años; aún cuando la gente no le comprendía o cuando él mismo dudaba sobre qué hacer, ella estaba allí dispuesta a escucharle y a hacerle escucharse a sí mismo. Era su hermana, su amiga y su confidente, y un amor inmenso le llenó el pecho al ver sus ojos brillar con orgullo. 

 

Siguió revisando a los asistentes, y al llegar a una de las esquinas, se quedó parado en el sitio, incapaz de respirar. Al fondo a la derecha unos ojos castaños estaban clavados en los suyos. Al principio creyó que se trataba de una aparición, un ángel de cabello rubio y tez blanquecina que había bajado del mismísimo cielo para darles la bienvenida. Pero se equivocaba, el supuesto ángel de rostro perfecto le sonrió de medio lado y bajó su mirada batiendo sus pestañas a cámara lenta. El torbellino de emociones que Agoney sintió en su interior solo pudo ser causa de un demonio; la tentación hecha carne; un truco para hacerle caer. Cerró los ojos y no volvió a abrirlos hasta que sintió el toque de uno de sus compañeros en su espalda, pidiéndole que se moviera. Cuando dirigió su mirada de nuevo a aquella esquina, el chico rubio de rostro perfecto había desaparecido. Pero su imagen le acompañaría durante meses.

 

 

*

 

 

– Coño tete, ¿pero va en serio? –Álvaro giró la cabeza buscando la mirada de su hermano pequeño, sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

 

– ¿Quieres mirar a la carretera? –pidió Raoul con urgencia señalando hacia delante con ambas manos, pues el chico parecía haber olvidado que estaba conduciendo.

 

– Es que no lo entiendo… no te pega nada –Álvaro negaba incrédulo. La confesión de su hermano le había pillado completamente desprevenido.

 

– ¿Cómo que no me pega? –en el fondo, él pensaba lo mismo, aunque la mayoría del tiempo intentara convencerse de lo contrario. Pero no era algo que pensara compartir con nadie.

 

– No sé, mírate –no sabía cómo explicar lo que pensaba sin sonar ofensivo, pero la imagen que le venía a la cabeza cuando pensaba en seminaristas poco tenía que ver con su hermano–. La gente que se mete en eso son todos raritos.

 

– Menudo prejuicio, Álvaro –bufó el pequeño–. Como si conocieras a todos los seminaristas del mundo. Hay de todo, como en todos sitios.

 

– Y esto, ¿desde cuándo lo llevas pensando?

 

– Desde hace tiempo –años, de hecho; aunque la decisión no la tomase hasta un par de meses atrás–. Hace tres semanas fui a la catedral a ver cómo ordenaban a cuatro sacerdotes.

 

Álvaro volvió a girarse con rapidez hacia él con los ojos como platos.

 

– ¡La carretera, tete!

 

– ¿La mama lo sabe?

 

– Aún no –cuanto más tiempo pasara antes de tener que contárselo, mejor. Su madre era una mujer con carácter, y aunque no pensaba que se lo fuera a tomar a mal, temía las preguntas que pudiera hacerle. 

 

– Ya –murmuró Álvaro creyendo comprender.

 

– ¿Qué?

 

– Que a ver lo que le parece…

 

– ¿Pues qué le va a parecer? Mejor cura que músico. Eso seguro.

 

Su madre se había encargado de dejar clara su opinión acerca de que su hijo menor se quisiese dedicar a la música; y Raoul estaba seguro de que la noticia de que iba a dejar aquel camino le alegraría enormemente.

 

– ¿Y el chelo? –preguntó, recordando por primera vez desde que había comenzado la conversación el motivo del viaje.

 

– Me lo llevo.

 

Era su bien más preciado, su tesoro. El instrumento a través del cual podía sentirse libre, evadirse de todos y todo y centrarse únicamente en verter lo que sentía en cada momento y convertirlo en música. Una alquimia que llevaba años perfeccionando, purificándose por dentro, exorcizando sus demonios con su violonchelo, su arco y sus dedos.

 

– Ya, pero, ¿y el conservatorio? –preguntó con delicadeza, pues sabía cuánto significaba aquello para su hermano.

 

– Será lo que más eche de menos –contestó casi con la voz rota, tragando con fuerza para ahuyentar las lágrimas.

 

– Raoul…

 

– ¡Joder, tete…! –le cortó dándose con las manos en los muslos.

 

– ¿Ves lo que te digo? –Álvaro no entendía cómo su hermano no podía ver lo que él tenía tan claro.

 

– Deja el interrogatorio y apóyame, que es lo que necesito.

 

Álvaro suspiró, asintiendo un par de veces.

 

– ¿Tú estás seguro?

 

– Sí. Empiezo en octubre.

 

– Madre mía.

 

Ahora fue Raoul es que se giró hacia su hermano, fulminándolo con la mirada.

 

– Vale, perdona –concedió, apoyando su mano sobre su pierna y dándole un apretón–. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Raoul, pero no deja de sorprenderme.

 

– Gracias –musitó, estrechando su mano.

 

– Entonces, ¿este será tu último recital? 

 

– Sí –era la primera vez que lo confesaba en voz alta. Dolía más de lo que había previsto.

 

– Bueno, pues a despedirse por todo lo alto –sonrió elevando el brazo y llevándose el de su hermano con él. Raoul soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 

 

Raoul estaba a punto de terminar tercero de grado superior de violonchelo, y como cada año, el conservatorio preparaba un recital para que familiares y amigos pudieran apreciar la evolución de los alumnos y disfrutar de una tarde de música entre amigos. 

 

Desde pequeño, Raoul había soñado con dar conciertos por todo el mundo o ingresar en unaorquesta sinfónica donde poder respirar música a diario. Sabía que la música formaría parte de su vida para siempre, pero había llegado el momento de dejar su sueño atrás.

 

Se despidió de su hermano a la entrada del edificio y se dirigió al interior en busca de Héctor, con el que compartía escenario en aquella ocasión. 

 

Eran los terceros en salir a tocar, así que tras las últimas indicaciones de uno de los profesores y de quedarse a gusto con la afinación de los instrumentos, Raoul se fue con su chelo a uno de los pasillos. Aquellos momentos de soledad antes de una actuación se habían convertido en un ritual necesario. Acariciando la madera del instrumento, visualizaba la actuación mientras tarareaba la melodía, recordando lo que significaba la pieza en concreto para él.

 

– Raoul, nos toca –avisó Héctor en voz baja. Sabía de la manía de su compañero y no quería interrumpirlo. Raoul se limitó a sonreír, se colocó su tupé rubio y siguió a Héctor hasta el escenario.

 

Fueron recibidos con un cálido aplauso, que hizo que los pocos nervios que Raoul sentía se transformaran en euforia. Tomó asiento, colocando el instrumento en su regazo. Héctor se sentó alpiano a su espalda junto a un alumno de uno de los cursos inferiores que le asistiría con el libreto. Aunque no podía verlo, Raoul asintió para hacerle saber que estaba preparado. Héctor inspiró profundamente y las primeras notas de la sonata para violonchelo y piano en re menor de Debussy comenzaron a sonar. Raoul no tardó en unirse y una descarga eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo. La vibración del arco contra las cuerdas, los dedos de su mano izquierda moviéndose con destreza, su cuerpo danzando al ritmo de la melodía, sus ojos cerrados sintiéndolo todo, dejándose llevar. La conversación entre los dos instrumentos siempre le emocionaba, y pronto sintió las lágrimas queriendo escapar sus ojos. Dejó que lo hicieran, pues era su despedida y pensaba vaciarse en el escenario. Con pena, con rabia; pero también feliz. La pieza acabó en un suspiro, y el público rompió en aplausos sentidos, pues sabían que habían presenciado algo especial. Tras una breve reverencia, Raoul abandonó el escenario con rapidez, dejándose caer contra la pared de la habitación contigua, estallando en un llanto desesperado. Todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos sin entender muy bien qué pasaba. Raoul era el único que sabía que a partir del curso siguiente, su vida iba a cambiar para siempre.

 


	2. 1:2

 

 

El roce del cuello de la camisa le incomodaba, intentaba apartársela tirando con los dedos cada vez que su madre no miraba, pues sabía más que de sobra cómo se pondría si se estropeaba la ropa de alguna manera. Las suelas de los zapatos resonaban sobre el suelo de mármol; Raoul podía sentir el principio de una rozadura en su talón izquierdo, pero no pensaba quejarse. Llegaban tarde y no había nada que su madre odiase más que darle una excusa a su familia o a sus amigos para poder criticarla. Agarraba el brazo del niño con fuerza, obligándole a acelerar el paso, a subir las escaleras más deprisa. Al entrar en la iglesia, Raoul se deshizo del agarre materno para correr hasta donde se encontraba Álvaro, que lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Su padre le saludó revolviéndole el pelo antes de girarse hacia su esposa, que en ese momento llegaba junto a ellos.

 

– Tu hijo, que no quería ponerse la camisa –explicó ante la mirada inquisitiva de su marido. Éste se limitó a suspirar y a negar con la cabeza.

 

Raoul recordaba el primer día que fue a misa con total nitidez debido a la solemnidad del hecho, aunque no llegase a los cinco años. Recordaba aburrirse con la voz monótona del sacerdote y despertar con un sobresalto cuando su madre le pellizcó en el muslo, retorciendo la piel a través de la gruesa tela negra del pantalón, fuera del alcance de las miradas de sus vecinos de banco. Recordaba que la primera vez que prestó atención fue cuando el órgano comenzó a sonar, sabiendo instantáneamente y con una seguridad apabullante, que quería aprender a tocarlo, quería ser capaz de hacer que algo sonase tan hermoso; no fue hasta más adelante que se enamoró del violonchelo y ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Recordaba también las voces entremezclándose, cantando en aquel idioma que no entendía, pero que le hacía querer llorar. 

 

A esos recuerdos le seguían las oraciones antes de dormir, como un mantra sin el cual no podía conciliar el sueño. No entendía el motivo, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, su madre se enfadaría y algo malo ocurriría. Poco a poco se fue creando una rutina sin la que no sabría vivir y que le acompañaría durante gran parte de su vida.

 

Sabía que había más detalles que había olvidado, pero que tan solo tendría que excavar un poco en la superficie para llegar a ellos, pues era consciente de que muchos de aquellos recuerdos eran los responsables de que fuese quien era y de que estuviera donde estaba. 

 

Una tarde de primavera, una conversación ajena en el metro le dio la razón. Dos amigas charlaban tranquilas, y sin saberlo, lo trasladaron a otro momento en el que había escuchado a escondidas. Solo entonces comprendió cómo unas palabras habían condicionado su futuro sin ser consciente de ello.

 

Recordaba los camiones de plástico rodando por la alfombra de su dormitorio, el cuaderno y el libro de mates olvidados en una esquina con la tarea a medio hacer. Su madre tomaba café con una amiga en el salón; y fue su voz escandalizada la que le hizo levantarse y acercarse a la puerta sin llegar a salir de su habitación.

 

– ¿El hijo de María? ¿El mayor?

 

– El mismo –confirmaba su amiga.

 

– Madre mía, con lo normal que parecía.

 

– Para que veas. Ya no sabes por dónde te van a salir.

 

– Y tú, ¿cómo te has enterado?

 

– Me lo ha comentado Manuela en la panadería. Que se ha mudado a la capital con el novio, ¡tú imaginate!

 

– ¡Ay que dolor más grande!

 

– Yo no sé qué haría si mi Pedro me suelta un día que es un invertido.

 

– Yo prefiero no saberlo, Puri –contestó con rapidez en un susurro horrorizado, pero lo suficientemente alto como para atravesar el pasillo sin perder nitidez–. Que me ahorren la pena y la vergüenza. Si realmente quieren a su familia y tienen un poco de decoro, que se casen con la iglesia. Que le pidan perdón a Dios, porque si yo llego a enterarme, no podré perdonarles.

 

Raoul dejó de escuchar en aquel momento. No entendía porqué aquellas palabras habían hecho que apretara el marco de la puerta hasta que sus nudillos quedaran blancos, ni porqué tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire al darse cuenta de que había dejado de respirar. No acababa de comprender el discurso de su madre, pero sabía que la culpabilidad que le inundaba en aquel instante tenía sentido. 

 

A sus doce años, Raoul se preguntaba muchas cosas. Una de ellas era porqué le cosquilleaba el estómago cuando Jose le miraba con sus ojos oscuros e intensos en mitad de clase; porqué no le gustaba ninguna chica cuando sus amigos no paraban de hablar de ellas; porqué se sentía tan incómodo cuando sus padres le preguntaban si ya se había echado novia. 

 

De lo que estaba seguro era de que jamás haría nada para lastimar a su madre; el solo pensamiento de poder hacerle daño con sus actos le ponía enfermo. Y así, aquella conversación que no pretendía ser escuchada, se incrustó en el cerebro del pequeño Raoulín; acomodándose en su subconsciente y asegurándose de volver casi como un susurro en momentos clave.

 

Aun consciente del influjo de su madre, le agradecía el haberle acercado a la iglesia a su manera, pues creía firmemente que todo ocurría por una razón; y con la maleta a su lado en el tren camino del seminario, no se arrepentía de su decisión. Sentía que era lo correcto.

 

 

El rector del seminario, el padre Oriol, lo esperaba en la entrada a su llegada. Le tranquilizó encontrarse con sus sonrientes ojos verdes tras sus gafas redondas y sus brazos abiertos. Le gustaban sus abrazos, eran sinceros y le hacían sentir bienvenido. Se dejó guiar por las instalaciones aunque ya conociera gran parte, pues durante el anterior año lectivo había visitado el seminario cada sábado para acudir al Curso de Discernimiento Vocacional a espaldas de su familia. Caminando por los pasillos, Oriol le explicó dónde podía encontrar los horarios de las siguientes semanas, así como lo que le esperaba al día siguiente, el primer día lectivo del curso. Llegaron a la parte más alejada de la entrada del edificio, donde se encontraban los dormitorios de los seminaristas y formadores; allí descubrió la que sería su habitación a partir de ese momento; no era muy grande, pero tenía todo lo necesario: una cama simple con sábanas blancas y cabecero de madera; un escritorio también de madera, aunque más oscura, al que se le notaban los años y el desgaste; un armario doble en el que esperaba poder guardar toda su ropa; una estantería junto a la ventana y hasta su propio baño privado. 

 

Una vez libre de sus pertenencias, el rector lo acompañó al pequeño salón que los seminaristas usaban para socializar en sus ratos libres. Raoul no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al ver a algunos de sus nuevos compañeros allí. Era una de las cosas que más le preocupaba, encajar dentro del seminario. Aunque sabía que tendrían cosas en común con los demás chicos, temía no poder conectar con ellos. Por suerte reconocía un par de caras de sus reuniones de los sábados, por lo que supuso que estarían a punto de comenzar primero igual que él. 

 

– Chicos, este es Raoul –presentó el padre Oriol, empujándole sutilmente hacia delante–, el último de los seminaristas de primero. Os dejo que os presentéis vosotros. Mañana durante el desayuno conoceréis a la última incorporación de este año.

 

Dicho esto, se marchó dejándolo solo frente a media docena de chicos que le miraban expectantes.

 

– Hola –decidió que lo más educado era saludar primero–. Pues, como ha dicho Oriol, me llamo Raoul, con o. Encantado –añadió con su mejor sonrisa.

 

– Así que Raoul con o, ¿eh? –preguntó un chico de pelo pajizo mientras barajaba un mazo de cartas. Raoul asintió– Yo soy Lorenzo. Siéntate que llegas justo a tiempo para una nueva partida.

 

El resto de los seminaristas se fueron presentando por turnos antes de empezar a jugar. Y así, entre risas y varias partidas al _Uno,_ Raoul se sintió un poco más cómodo, un poco más en casa.

 

El despertador sonó a las seis y media de la mañana y Raoul odió aquel sonido como nunca nada antes en su vida. No estaba acostumbrado a madrugar tanto, pero era consciente de que esa sería su rutina a partir de ahora, así que más le valía acostumbrarse. Gruñó, frotando su cara contra la almohada y estirándose por completo antes de levantarse; una vez aseado, y un poco más despierto, se dirigió a la iglesia anexa al seminario.

 

El padre Oriol ya le había avisado que una de las frases que más usaba era “ _el sacerdote no se hace el día de la ordenación”;_ las misas de primera hora de la mañana, en las que acabarían participando cuando estuviesen preparados, le servirían –aparte de crear una práctica espiritual personal– para darles las tablas y la seguridad necesarias para poder celebrar misa por sí solos como sacerdotes.

 

Raoul intentó mantenerse despierto y prestar atención a todo lo que ocurría durante la liturgia, pero notaba cómo sus párpados pesaban más según iba avanzando el tiempo; cómo más de un bostezo quería abrirse camino, forzando su boca a abrirse; le lloraban los ojos a causa del cansancio; su cuerpo le pedía café a gritos. 

 

Fue de los primeros en llegar al comedor para servirse un vaso bien cargado. Sabía que no era verdad, pero podía sentir sus células despertándose a medida que el líquido le bajaba por el esófago, calentándole el pecho y el estómago.

 

– ¿Qué, tienes ganas de empezar las clases? –preguntó Dani, uno de los chicos que conoció en el salón el día anterior, sentándose junto a él. Estaba en cuarto curso y aprovechó los momentos entre las partidas de cartas para dar algún que otro consejo a los nuevos. Parecía simpático, sus ojos oscuros eran honestos; Raoul le agradeció el interés con una sonrisa sincera mientras untaba mantequilla en una tostada.

 

– La verdad que sí –confesó–. Tengo curiosidad por ver cómo va a ser todo.

 

– ¡Agoney! ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

La voz de Lorenzo a sus espaldas le hizo girarse hacia la puerta. El padre Oriol acababa de entrar con el brazo sobre los hombros de un joven sacerdote que les sonreía cálidamente. Varios de sus compañeros se levantaron de la mesa de un salto, acercándose al recién llegado y abrazándolo con fuerza. El comedor se llenó de risas y murmullos; todos parecían felices de verle. Sin embargo, Raoul seguía sentado en su silla en silencio con los ojos fijos en él.

 

_Agoney._

 

Lo recordaba, ¿cómo no hacerlo? No pudo evitar seguirle con la mirada durante todo el Rito de Ordenación en la catedral; la respiración agitada, los latidos a mil por hora, las manos agarradas a la tela del pantalón. No sabía el qué, pero había algo en ese chico que le atraía como un imán; sus movimientos, sus expresiones, sus facciones, su voz. Había una necesidad de conocerle que no llegaba a comprender. Habían pasado meses desde aquello, pero aún había días que su imagen volvía a su mente con una intensidad inesperada. Pensaba que con el nuevo curso –con su nueva vida– conseguiría que su recuerdo se desvaneciese, pero parecía que había vuelto a equivocarse.

 

– Raoul… 

 

El aludido miró al padre Oriol que le observaba divertido. Se dio cuenta del silencio a su alrededor y de los ojos clavados en él, esperando su respuesta a una pregunta que no conocía. No sabía que había desconectado tanto.

 

– ¿Estás con nosotros?

 

– Sí, perdón, no sé en qué estaba pensando –se disculpó nervioso, notando cómo el rubor teñía sus mejillas sin remedio. Sus ojos buscaron los del joven sacerdote, que lo miraba en silencio con una expresión imposible de descifrar. Al conectar sus ojos, su corazón se saltó un latido y una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo. Raoul se obligó a romper la conexión y volver a atender al rector cuando volvió a hablar.

 

– Os estaba presentando al padre Agoney a los que no lo conocíais. El Señor ha querido traérnoslo de vuelta este curso como un formador más, y nosotros no podemos estar más felices y agradecidos de contar con su talento e inspiración. Agoney se encargará de dirigir la Schola cantorum, además de apoyar en las clases de solfeo y de órgano.

 

Los murmullos volvieron al escuchar la noticia. Sus ex-compañeros no daban crédito; no podían ocultar su felicidad al tenerlo de vuelta.

 

– Esta tarde, aquellos que vayáis al primer ensayo de la Schola lo conoceréis un poco mejor; ahora tengo que llevármelo. Os dejo que desayunéis tranquilos.

 

– Que aproveche. Les veo luego –se despidió Agoney y Raoul no pudo impedir la amplia sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al oír su acento.

 

Raoul se había interesado por todo lo musical y creativo que ofrecía el seminario dentro de su formación, así que, por supuesto, la Schola había sido una de las actividades que había elegido. Aunque su especialidad era el violonchelo, disfrutaba cantando; tenía muchas ganas de aprender los cantos y las técnicas del coro, pero ahora sus expectativas habían cambiado por completo: no sabía qué esperar de las clases ni cómo enfrentarlas.

 

_Esta tarde hay ensayo. Esta tarde vuelvo a verle._

 

No sabía cómo sentirse. Solo era un formador más, un sacerdote más, un hombre más; no debería ponerse tan nervioso por su mera presencia. Quizás era su aura de misterio y seguridad la que le atraía, se aventuró a pensar. O puede que fuese a tratarse de alguien importante en su formación y su camino hacia el sacerdocio, y de alguna manera, su alma lo sabía y reaccionaba de aquella forma.

 

Agredeció que las clases de aquella mañana no fuesen más que una presentación del grupo y una introducción a la materia que se iba a impartir, pues no se pudo deshacer de los nervios en toda la jornada. 

 

A la hora de la comida, apenas probó bocado; escuchaba las conversaciones a su alrededor como un zumbido de fondo, como la televisión llenando el silencio para no sentirte solo; él seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, totalmente consciente de la ausencia de Agoney en el comedor.

 

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se estaba dirigiendo al aula de música con el resto de los componentes del coro. Era un espacio amplio, revestido de madera con un piano y un órgano presidiendo cada lado. Las vidrieras en la pared del fondo tamizaban y coloreaban la luz que se filtraba por ellas, dándole un aire más íntimo y etéreo a la estancia. El padre Agoney les esperaba junto a ellas, con su perfil resaltado por las luces, enmarcando su sonrisa y enfatizado sus interminables pestañas. Raoul apretó los puños al entrar en la sala, mordiéndose el interior de los labios. Tomó asiento en el círculo de sillas que el sacerdote había preparado, imitando a sus compañeros. Agoney fue el último en unirse, observando a todos en silencio. Raoul se removió en su asiento cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

 

– Bienvenidos, ¿cómo están? –saludó al fin. Un coro de voces respondieron al unísono.

 

– Bien.

 

– Muy bien.

 

– Me alegro –contestó Agoney con una amplia sonrisa–. Quiero que sepan que estoy muy emocionado e ilusionado de volver al seminario un año después de mi partida, esta vez para impartir clase y ayudarles en su camino. 

 

Raoul no pudo evitar fijarse en el brillo en su mirada, la emoción lo embargaba al decir aquellas palabras; realmente se sentía privilegiado por estar allí acompañándoles. Adelantó su cuerpo para prestarle más atención a sus palabras, no quería perderse ni el más mínimo detalle.

 

– Como saben–prosiguió el sacerdote–, durante nuestras horas juntos, prepararemos nuestras voces, aprenderemos a trabajar juntos en armonía y finalmentecolaboraremos en distintas ceremonias a lo largo del curso. Pero hoy, no vamos a hacer música, ni siquiera vamos a hablar de ella. Hoy vamos a escuchar al silencio.

 

_Silensio._

 

Raoul escondió su sonrisa como pudo, se sentía un poco ridículo reaccionando así por un acento. Recorrió con la mirada el círculo de personas a su alrededor, todos con su atención puesta en Agoney; todos mirándolo extrañados.

 

– ¿Nunca habéis escuchado el silencio? –preguntó con curiosidad, bajando el tono de voz, lo que hizo que los seminaristas se acercaran aún más para poder escucharle.

 

– Siempre va a haber algún ruido –se aventuró Dani con media sonrisa.

 

– Cierto, pero…

 

– Siempre hay silencio bajo el ruido –Raoul notó cómo todas las cabezas se giraban hacia él al mismo tiempo que la sangre acudía a sus mejillas, encendiéndolas sin remedio. Bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior al darse cuenta de que acababa de interrumpir al sacerdote–. Perdón.

 

– No –respondió Agoney quitándole importancia–. Continúa, por favor.

 

Raoul levantó la mirada, conectándola con aquellos ojos oscuros en los que podría perderse. Tragó saliva antes de hablar, sabía lo que Agoney quería enseñarles, pues él mismo lo había pensado muchas veces, pero creía ser el único. 

 

– Si te fijas, detrás de todos los ruidos, está el silencio. Es como un colchón donde se apoyan los sonidos. Como una película formando una burbuja, donde el espacio exterior es el silencio más puro. Si pones tu atención ahí, es casi tangible.

 

Sus compañeros comentaban en voz baja sus palabras, algunos le daban la razón sorprendidos, otros cuestionaban su punto de vista. Pero él seguía con la mirada puesta en el sacerdote, que le sonreía de una manera mágica; Raoul pudo sentir la conexión entre ellos afianzándose.

 

– Así es –susurró Agoney. Carraspeó antes de dirigirse al resto del grupo–. Hoy quiero que observen, que exploren ese silencio y vean qué les hace sentir. Pueden quedarse aquí o buscar un espacio en la habitación en el que estén más cómodos. El silencio forma parte de la música. Apunten todo lo que se les venga a la cabeza y al final de la clase compararemos opiniones. 

 

El grupo obedeció en silencio, repartiéndose por la sala. Algunos cerraron los ojos, intentando experimentar lo que habían explicado, otros comenzaron a escribir nada más abrir su cuaderno. Hubo sollozos y risas y suspiros frustrados.

 

Agoney volvió a convocarles en el centro antes de terminar para poder poner todas las ideas en común. Debatieron los diferentes puntos de vista; Raoul notaba a Agoney disfrutar con la participación del todo el grupo y la pasión que le ponían al defender sus argumentos. Antes de despedirse del grupo, el sacerdote prometió volver a tocar el tema una vez más avanzado el curso para comparar los puntos de vista de entonces con los de la primera clase.

 

– El viernes al fin haremos algunos calentamientos vocales –comunicó ya con el grupo a punto de marcharse– y descubriremos los diferentes niveles dentro del grupo para poder empezar a preparar las piezas cuanto antes.

 

Después de despedirse, los seminaristas abandonaron la sala comentando lo que les había parecido la experiencia. Raoul fue el último en dejar la estancia, realmente no quería marcharse; podría escuchar a Agoney hablar durante el resto de su vida y no se cansaría. Respiró profundamente, suspirando al dejar el aire salir, apretando sus apuntes contra el pecho mientras cruzaba el umbral.

 

– Raoul –llamó el sacerdote antes de poder arrepentirse. El aludido se volvió confuso–. Gracias –dijo sin más. 

 

El joven seminarista asintió como toda respuesta sin entender del todo qué estaba agradeciendo. Volvió a girar sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su habitación mordiéndose la sonrisa e intentado calmar al millón de mariposas que se habían desatado en su interior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un apunte que no quería dejar pasar: los únicos personajes no originales en esta historia son Raoul, Agoney, Álvaro y Glenda. Todos los demás, incluido el resto de sus respectivas familias, son completamente inventados. 
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leer y por la acogida de esta historia <333


	3. 1:3

 

Las primeras tres semanas en el seminario pasaron en un suspiro, pero al mismo tiempo, Raoul sentía que llevaba media vida allí dentro. Le parecía mentira que todo lo que había experimentado hubiese pasado en tan poco tiempo; aún le parecía que fue ayer cuando llegó arrastrando la maleta tras él. Sin embargo, a veces le costaba recordar cómo era su rutina antes de llegar al seminario. Era una sensación extraña, pero por lo que le contaban sus hermanos, era de lo más normal.

Sus hermanos. Un término que, antes de ingresar en el seminario, le daba repelús; incluso una vez decidido a comenzar sus estudios como seminarista, le parecía, cuando menos, raro que un grupo de desconocidos utilizase esa palabra para referirse a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, gracias a las oraciones diarias, así como a las diferentes actividades, a las clases compartidas y al tiempo libre en compañía del resto de los seminaristas, había comenzado a comprender el verdadero significado que abarcaba aquella expresión; y sabía que según pasase el tiempo, más profundo iba a ser ese sentimiento.

Estaban compartiendo un viaje, un aprendizaje, y dentro de esas cuatro paredes, se tenían los unos a los otros. Eran una familia y se cuidaban como tal.

Había juegos y bromas, tareas domésticas, tiempo de estudio y de oración; pero de lo que Raoul más disfrutaba, eran de sus charlas en el salón. Podían hablar de cualquier tema, desde cine hasta recetas de cocina, pasando por una ronda de chistes malos o historias para no dormir. Aquella noche la conversación había tomado un giro algo más profundo, y por turnos, estaban compartiendo sus motivos para convertirse en sacerdote.

No eran más que cinco, pues el resto se había retirado a sus habitaciones a descansar. El padre Oriol los escuchaba atento sin intervenir, mientras que el padre Agoney parecía enfrascado en su lectura al otro lado de la habitación. Aunque Raoul se había fijado que el sacerdote llevaba un tiempo en la misma página.

Raoul jugaba con sus dedos, nervioso; cada vez que uno de sus hermanos exponía sus razones, él se hundía un poco más en el asiento, aunque lo que realmente quería hacer era irse a su dormitorio, refugiándose tras la puerta cerrada.

La vocación de los seminaristas allí presente era palpable; todos habían sentido la llamada y querían prepararse para llevar a Dios a los hombres y a los hombres hasta Dios. Sin embargo, Raoul no se sentía preparado para aquella tarea, y temía nunca llegar a estarlo.

\- ¿Y tú, Raoul?

Era el último en compartir sus pensamientos, así que no podía excusarse o escudarse tras otro compañero. Quería ser sincero, pero no se sentía capaz de desnudarse del todo. Carraspeó y bajó su mirada hasta sus manos apoyadas sobre sus muslos.

\- Yo... yo quiero encontrar paz -confesó en un susurro.

Aún así, supo que la sala entera le había oído, pues percibió movimiento en la pared del fondo. Levantó la mirada dirigiéndola hacia allí sin mucho disimulo, encontrándose con un Agoney de rostro preocupado. Sonrió de medio lado, intentando que no le diera demasiada importancia. Sus compañeros guardaban silencio, esperando a que Raoul añadiese algo más, pero él simplemente se levantó despacio del sofá, sin querer prorrogar el momento un segundo más.

\- Me voy a mi cuarto, que necesito descansar. Buenas noches.

Y sin casi esperar la respuesta del resto, se apresuró a abandonar la habitación.

Le costó conciliar el sueño, pues no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras y en el desasosiego que le invadía cuando se permitía escucharse a sí mismo. Se sentía un fraude y solo esperaba el momento en el que alguien lo descubriese y le pidiese que abandonara el lugar.

Y aunque en un pasado posiblemente habría querido que aquello sucediera, había encontrado algo en aquel sitio que no podía dejar ir. Sin saber muy bien cómo ni porqué, había días en los que se sentía un poco más cerca de su tan ansiada paz.

Aunque el día siguiente definitivamente no sería uno de ellos. Se levantó con la cabeza perdida en algún lugar, dándole vueltas a los mismos pensamientos de la noche anterior; no fue capaz de entender nada en ninguna de las clases de aquella mañana. La tarde de estudio en la biblioteca del seminario fue igual de poco fructífera, por lo que Raoul decidió ir en busca de su chelo y verter aquella frustración en él. Se dirigió al aula de música a paso ligero y cerró la puerta una vez dentro, aislándose por completo de todos y de todo.

Se sentó de frente a las vidrieras; le gustaba observar sus colores y cómo la luz hacía que cobrasen vida.

Inspiró intensamente y dejó que su arco acariciara suavemente las cuerdas del instrumento, arrancándole un lamento que hizo que se estremeciera sin poder evitarlo.

Como siempre que se dejaba llevar, perdió la noción del tiempo. Mezclaba piezas que conocía a la perfección con alguna que otra escala e improvisaciones varias. Pues solo buscaba soltar y volver a respirar con normalidad.

Oyó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas, pero se permitió acabar la suite que estaba tocando en aquel instante, antes de girarse hacia la persona que acababa de entrar.

Agoney apenas había avanzado, quedándose junto a la puerta. Abrazaba los papeles y carpetas que traía en sus manos contra su pecho y lo miraba ensimismado, recuperándose de lo que acababa de escuchar. Se observaron unos segundos en silencio, sin saber cómo romperlo, olvidando cómo se actuaba con normalidad cuando se tenían en frente el uno al otro.

Sintiendo cómo el nerviosismo que había conseguido espantar volvía a su cuerpo, Raoul decidió hacer algo, pues suponía que el sacerdote habría entrado a la sala por algún motivo.

\- ¿Necesitas el aula? -acertó a preguntar haciendo el amago de levantarse.

\- No, no -contestó Agoney con rapidez despertando de su letargo-. Perdona, no quería interrumpirte, pero es que sonaba... tocas tan bonito que necesitaba saber quién era el músico.

Raoul odiaba ruborizarse, pero cuando el sacerdote se dirigía a él con aquel tono tan suave y cantarín, el efecto era inmediato.

\- Pues soy yo -respondió sintiéndose pequeño, con apenas un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Bach? -preguntó en el mismo tono, creyendo reconocer la pieza.

\- Sí -contestó Raoul con los ojos brillantes; una especie de orgullo inexplicable le invadió por el simple hecho de haberla reconocido-. Suite para chelo número cuatro.

Agoney asintió como toda respuesta, sonriéndole con sinceridad contagiado por la expresión del otro chico.

\- Bach es uno de los compositores a los que más me gusta interpretar -añadió girándose ligeramente en la silla para poder verle mejor-. Me identifico mucho; tengo dónde elegir cuando quiero desahogarme.

\- ¿Buscabas desahogarte? -quiso saber Agoney acercándose lentamente y apoyándose contra la pared al llegar a su altura.

\- Ha sido un día largo -comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Agoney suspiró ante el gesto.

\- Sé que no estoy a cargo de tu curso, pero, ¿quieres hablar? -ofreció, dejando los papeles sobre el piano, mostrándose lo más cercano y accesible posible.

\- No es nada, de verdad -quiso tranquilizarle Raoul. Pues aunque le encantaba hablar con él y se sentía seguro, no sabía hasta dónde quería compartir-. Alguna duda que otra, sin más.

\- ¿Y sobre qué dudas?

Raoul sopesó sus opciones. Agoney le inspiraba confianza y seguridad; durante sus clases, hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida y Raoul sabía que comprendían la música de la misma forma. Pero también era consciente de que el sacerdote era parte del problema que le había llevado a sacar el chelo aquella tarde; fuera del aula se convertía en un desconocido al que evitar, pues lo último que quería era enfrentarse a todo lo que se le removía cuando el formador estaba cerca. Durante las comidas apenas interactuaban, aunque había ocasiones en las que les era imposible fingir no estar escuchando cuando alguna que otra carcajada escapaba sus labios; entonces llegaban las miradas cómplices y los sonrojos, volviendo una vez más a la casilla de salida.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un Agoney expectante, pero dejándole el espacio necesario para que respondiera a su ritmo. Había inquietud en su mirada y el leve temblor de sus manos desvelaba su nerviosismo, aunque el sacerdote hiciera todo lo posible por esconderlo. Raoul se vio reflejado en él; no podía no contárselo.

\- Ehm... No es una duda en sí -comenzó despacio, sin apartar la mirada-. Reflexión o, no sé, pregunta. Sí, me estaba preguntando cosas.

\- ¿Sobre? -le alentó Agoney levantando las cejas.

\- El amor -susurró algo avergonzado.

\- Ah -exclamó, más suspiro que voz-, ¿por eso acabaste aquí?

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Desamor? -preguntó con cuidado, pues intuía que era un tema delicado.

\- ¿Qué? -se sorprendió ante la pregunta del sacerdote, no creía haber dado esa impresión- No, no... Hablaba del amor en general, ¿eh?

\- Ya -respondió con serenidad; Raoul no tenía claro si le había creído-. Bueno, el amor es un buen tema sobre el que reflexionar.

\- Bueno.

\- ¿No?

\- Hay muchos matices, podríamos hablar del amor durante horas.

\- Por eso mismo -aclaró con una sonrisa.

Raoul asintió, inspirado profundamente, dejando a sus dedos jugar con las cuerdas del violonchelo para calmar su mente y sus nervios, arrancándoles sonidos de cuando en cuando.

\- Me preguntaba sobre el Amor con mayusculas, ¿sabes? -continuó con la cabeza gacha- Aquí aprendemos que Dios es Amor, y yo lo creo, lo siento. Pero, ¿qué hay de los otros tipos de amor?

\- ¿Qué hay?

\- No sé, los hombres les hemos puesto nombres: amor romántico, amor fraternal, filial, paternal y un largo etcétera. Pero, ¿hay realmente una diferencia real?

Raoul levantó la mirada ante el silencio de Agoney, pero éste se limitó a sonreír antes de pedirle que continuara hablando.

\- Sigue.

\- El amor es una energía, una emoción, una fuerza, ¿no? -Agoney asintió-. Algunos dirán que mueve montañas... ¿Cuándo decidimos que un tipo de amor era diferente a otro, que un tipo de amor era más válido que otro?

Apenas perceptible, el cambio en la expresión de su rostro y el brillo en su mirada le hicieron saber que Agoney le había entendido.

\- Ah. Ya veo.

\- ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien? -preguntó bajando la voz de nuevo; el corazón cabalgaba desbocado en su pecho- Aparte de a Dios.

Agoney soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Claro, amo a mi familia, a mis hermanos, a mi perrita Bambi.

\- Sí, pero, ¿has amado de otra manera?

\- ¿No acabas de decir que todo amor debería ser igual?

\- Bueno, ya sabes a qué me refiero -comentó sintiendo como su piel se sonrojaba como nunca.

\- No, no lo sé -contestó algo divertido.

\- Agoney...

\- Raoul... -le imitó mordiéndose la sonrisa.

\- Si alguna vez te has sentido atraído por alguien -aclaró con rapidez.

\- Ah, ¿ves? Atracción no es amor -le explicó adoptando por un segundo el rol de profesor-, aunque a veces las confundamos o vayan de la mano en ocasiones.

Raoul le miraba fijamente, esperando que continuara, pues no había respondido. Agoney carraspeó antes de contestar.

\- La mayoría de las personas se han sentido atraídas por alguien en algún momento de sus vidas.

Raoul decidió no insistir, estaba claro que aquello era lo más explícito que iba a ser sobre el tema.

**-** A veces pienso que tengo un problema, que no debería estar aquí-confesó tocando, al fin, el tema que realmente le preocupaba.

\- La tentación siempre va a estar ahí. Aparecerá de una manera u otra y estará en nuestra mano sucumbir a ella o salir victoriosos.

\- Ya, el problema está cuando te atrae algo que no debería... -comentó Raoul más para sí mismo.

Agoney cerró los ojos, como si aquellas palabras le hubiesen golpeado en lo más profundo. Se recompuso al instante con una sonrisa que intentaba contagiar al chico, aunque Raoul siguiera mirándose la mano derecha sobre las cuerdas del chelo.

\- Como tú mismo dijiste antes, Dios es Amor; por lo que el odio o el rechazo no tendría cabida. Los hombres a veces olvidamos esto. Igual que olvidamos que fuimos creados a su imagen y semejanza, todos y cada uno de nosotros.

El suspiro que Raoul soltó ante lo que acababa de decir llenó cada rincón de la habitación; necesitaba escuchar esas palabras de alguien como él.

Agoney se acercó con cuidado y estrechó su hombro.

\- Te dejo que digieras todo lo que hemos hablado -su voz derrochaba cariño hacia el seminarista.

\- Quédate... quédate un rato -pidió sobresaltado, pues no quería que se fuera tan pronto. Consciente de la desesperación en su voz, añadió-, si quieres. Yo voy a ensayar algo más.

Agoney pareció pensarse la propuesta durante unos segundos.

\- Mejor me voy -respondió finalmente con la voz rasgada-. Así no te distraigo -añadió con media sonrisa.

\- Bueno, pues, hasta mañana -se despidió Raoul dándose por vencido.

\- Hasta mañana.

Agoney se dirigió lentamente hasta la puerta. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, pero ambos se sentían incapaces de decirlo, de impedir que aquel encuentro acabase así. El sacerdote alcanzó la puerta y no le quedó más remedio que abandonar la habitación; se giró mientras cerraba tras de sí para observar la espalda de Raoul. Ligeramente encorvado, el joven agarraba el mástil del chelo con fuerza; y Agoney podía casi adivinar sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, esperando el golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse. Con un suspiro, dejó la puerta caer sobre el marco, rompiendo aquella imagen que lo removía de mil maneras diferentes, haciéndole preguntarse cosas en las que jamás había pensado.

***

 


	4. 1:4

 

La madera del banco hincándose bajo sus rodillas; la piel de sus dedos cosquilleándole el entrecejo al resbalar lentamente hacia su frente; un pequeño picor en el costado derecho; una punzada, fruto de la tensión acumulada, entre sus hombros; sus pies adormecidos con un hormigueo fantasma constante. Todas las sensaciones a la vez, todas demandando atención. Agoney era consciente de que todo aquello no era más que su mente intentando volver a tomar el control, intentando aferrarse al ego y evadirse del presente. Pero Agoney tenía años de experiencia en dejarse ir y conectar ignorando su cuerpo; y aunque en aquella ocasión estaba siendo más complicado que de costumbre, volvió a concentrarse en su respiración, dejando que los pensamientos que aparecían en su mente se fuera por donde habían venido; usando las palabras memorizadas como un mantra para conectar consigo, con el todo y con Él a un nivel más profundo.

Agoney pretendía acallar a su voz interior para poder escuchar la verdad y encontrar el camino a seguir. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, se perdió en él sin remedio. Raoul. Él era, en gran parte, el causante de que Agoney hubiese buscado refugio en la capilla del seminario tras la misa matutina. Había ido en busca del padre Alonso, uno de los directores espirituales del seminario y suyo propio, con la idea de contarle de manera general lo que estaba experimentando y pedir consejo; pero al no encontrarlo, decidió quedarse un rato a rezar envuelto en el silencio del lugar.

Tras su conversación de hacía dos semanas, el joven sacerdote había percibido un cambio positivo en la actitud del seminarista, por lo que entendió que su charla le había ayudado a aclararse y aceptarse un poco más; lo veía más seguro y más presente, aunque seguía huyéndole la mirada fuera de clase.

Sin embargo, en él había surtido el efecto contrario, pues allí donde Raoul había conseguido liberarse, Agoney se había llenado de dudas.

No era la primera vez que se sentía atraído por alguien; ni siquiera la primera vez que se sentía atraído por un chico. En realidad, siempre habían sido chicos. Lo descubrió en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su primo, donde no pudo apartar la mirada de aquel chico de melena rizada y ojos negros como la noche y supo entonces que jamás sentiría ese cosquilleo en el estómago y la punta de los pies por ninguna chica. Lo discutió en casa con la naturalidad con la que su familia hablaba de todo, entre risas y abrazos, antes de cambiar de tema y seguir con la sobremesa como si nada.

Sintió su llamada poco después, ingresando en el seminario menor, deseoso de aceptar el don que Dios le había otorgado siguiendo el camino de la fe y el sacerdocio. Hubo más chicos durante todos aquellos años que le tentaron en el camino, pero él siempre se mantuvo impasible, pues su amor a Dios era más grande. Hasta ahora.

Con Raoul todo era diferente. Estaba claro que le había atraído desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, pero no se sorprendió; su belleza no era de este mundo y supuso que cualquier persona humana se sentiría atraída por un rostro tan perfecto. Y aunque el recuerdo de su imagen no le abandonó hasta que volvieron a encontrarse en su vuelta al seminario, no quiso darle más importancia.

Sin embargo, aquel chico perfecto se había convertido en una persona de carne y hueso; había empezado a conocer sus dudas, sus miedos, su fe, sus pasiones. Y Agoney se estaba dando cuenta cada día que pasaba que jamás había conectado con nada ni nadie de aquella manera. Y eso le aterraba. Era algo completamente nuevo; algo que estaba creciendo sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo; algo contra lo que no sabía cómo luchar o si quería hacerlo.

Suspiró con fuerza, haciéndose consciente de que había dejado de rezar, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, en Raoul y en lo que empezaba a significar. Gruñó frustrado, frotándose la cara con las dos manos, intentando espantar aquellas ideas. Se levantó con cuidado, estirando sus piernas entumecidas, concediéndole la victoria a su mente en aquella ocasión. 

Se acercaba la hora de la comida, así que decidió que sería buena idea ayudar en la cocina y mantenerse ocupado. Cualquier actividad que precisase de su atención y concentración era bienvenida en aquel momento. Esa tarde tenía coro y sabía que si se iba a su cuarto o al aula de música a preparar la clase, su mente no le daría tregua.

*

Raoul cerró la carpeta con todas sus partituras, apuntes y ejercicios y abandonó su cuarto listo para un nuevo ensayo de la schola cantorum. Se había convertido en su actividad favorita; cada vez se llevaba mejor con sus catorce compañeros, lo que les hacía tener más complicidad como coro; y poco a poco se sentía más cómodo cerca del padre Agoney.

Su conversación sobre el amor le había ayudado más de lo que el sacerdote posiblemente comprendiera, y aunque Raoul aún estaba inundado en dudas, respiraba un poco mejor. Se sentía un poco más libre; un poco más él.

En su última charla con su director espiritual, el padre Benjamín, tanto él como Raoul llegaron a la conclusión de que su estancia en el seminario iba a ser un viaje hacia Dios, pero sobre todo, hacia el conocimiento propio. Raoul había decidido vivir la experiencia al máximo sin tener ninguna expectativa, dejándose sorprender, haciendo del seminario una herramienta de crecimiento personal.

Entró en la sala con una sonrisa, canturreando el  _Akáthistos_  entre dientes. Llevaban ya varias semanas ensayando aquel himno de la liturgia oriental griega sobre el misterio de la Maternidad Divina; se acercaba el día de la Inmaculada Concepción, y en el seminario, era tradición que el coro lo cantara durante las primeras vísperas.

Saludó a sus compañeros y tomó asiento; Agoney aún no había llegado por lo que se permitió hojear sus apuntes para hacer tiempo.

– Perdón por el retraso –se disculpó el sacerdote con voz ahogada mientras cerraba la puerta–, perdí la noción del tiempo. Pero bueno, ¿qué hacen sentados? ¡Arriba todos! –ordenó al ver que no respondían– A caminar por el espacio, vamos.

Desde su segunda clase, el padre Agoney empezaba cada sesión del coro con un ejercicio, actividad o juego para fomentar el espíritu de equipo. Uno de los favoritos de Raoul era el que el sacerdote acaba de proponer; algo tan simple como andar por el espacio se transformaba en un ejercicio de escucha, atención y trabajo grupal. No se podía caminar en círculos, todas las áreas de la habitación debían estar cubiertas en todo momento –o Agoney gritaría  _“¡Hueco!”_ señalando el espacio olvidado–, además, no podías olvidar mirar a los ojos a tus compañeros, y sobre todo, esquivar todos los obstáculos. Todo esto cambiando el ritmo como un solo ser, acelerando hasta correr o caminando cada vez más despacio hasta detenerse por completo. Al acabar, todos se felicitaban entre risas, y Raoul se sentía un poco más unido a esos chicos y deseaba aún más trabajar junto a ellos.

– Estupendo –comenzó Agoney dando una palmada para llamar la atención del grupo–, ahora que todos los corazones están latiendo a la par, podemos comenzar. Cojan sus partituras.

El sacerdote se dirigió hacia el piano y tomó asiento.

– Antes de empezar, hagamos unas escalas para calentar la voz, ¿sí? –propuso una vez todos los seminaristas habían ocupado su lugar en el semicírculo que habían creado alrededor del instrumento.

Agoney tocó un par de acordes antes de vocalizar con la sílaba “Ma”, invitando a sus alumnos a imitarle. A partir de ahí, fueron subiendo un semitono por cada nueva escala.

– No olviden la postura neutra, muchachos.

Sin parar de guiarles con la voz, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ellos. Uno a uno, fue corrigiéndoles su postura: los hombros, la cadera, la cabeza o lo que fuera que no estuviesen haciendo correctamente.

La voz de Raoul comenzó a temblar. Tan solo faltaban dos compañeros para que Agoney llegase hasta él. Intentó repetirse que era un sacerdote y un formador, que él era un seminarista y que todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento no tenía ningún sentido; pero todo fue en vano.

Aun sabiendo que se encontraba detrás de él, se sobresaltó a notar sus manos rotar sus hombros hacia atrás.

– Así mejor –susurró prácticamente sobre su cogote. Raoul notó su aliento rebotar sobre su piel, haciendo que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se activaran y sus vellos se erizasen. Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió un par de dedos entre sus omóplatos; le parecía un milagro que aún siguiese cantando–. Intenta atrapar mis dedos con tus omóplatos –Raoul obedeció, concentrándose en el tacto de su piel contra la tela de su camisa–. Eso es.

Un gallo agudo escapó sus labios al notar una mano sobre barbilla, empujándola ligeramente hacia abajo. Sabía que sus compañeros le debían estar mirando y que su piel estaría rojo incandescente. Ardía, se fundía; respiró profundamente, contrayendo los dedos de sus pies en un intento de anclarse al suelo con más fuerza.

– Imagina que un hilo tira de tu coronilla hacia arriba –le pidió Agoney ignorando el desliz del seminarista.

Raoul había decidido que no iba a sobrevivir. No con aquella voz de terciopelo a sus espaldas haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello hasta perderse en su bajo vientre. No con sus manos guiándole con tanta delicadeza hacia la postura correcta: la izquierda tirando levemente de los mechones rubios de la coronilla, mientras la derecha sujetaba con firmeza su mandíbula, deslizándola suavemente hacia su pecho.

– Perfecto.

Frío, hielo, vacío. Sintió un abismo a sus espaldas cuando el sacerdote finalmente se separó, ayudando al siguiente alumno.

No pudo concentrarse en lo que quedaba de clase. Fallaba las armonías, se equivocaba en la letra, entraba antes de tiempo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había pedido perdón. Notaba la mirada de Agoney cuando él no estaba mirando, pero el sacerdote era rápido esquivándole cuando iba a su encuentro. Deslizó las palmas de sus manos sobre su pantalón intentando secar el sudor causado por los nervios.

Resopló aliviado cuando Agoney les comunicó que el ensayo había terminado. Raoul susurró un  _“adiós”_  casi inaudible y se apresuró en recoger sus pertenencias.

Salió de la clase como un vendaval, directo a su habitación. Había planeado usar el tiempo libre hasta la cena para practicar con el chelo, pero en aquel instante, solo podía pensar en meterse bajo el caño de agua fría de su ducha si no quería desintegrarse.

Se desprendió de su ropa de camino al baño, dejando las prendas allí donde caían. Abrió el agua fría al máximo y se metió en la ducha sin pensárselo demasiado, ignorando la semi erección que palpitaba pidiendo su atención. Ahogó un grito al notar el agua helada contra su piel; se apartó de un salto y reguló la temperatura, pues no se veía capaz de soportar más de unos segundos bajo el agua si no lo hacía. Una vez a su gusto, lo suficientemente caliente sin llegar a quemar, se permitió cerrar los ojos e imaginarse que el líquido le estaba purificando al caer sobre su cuerpo, disolviendo todo lo negativo y dejando solo lo bueno.

Se acarició el cuello absorto en sus pensamientos, y aquel gesto lo llevó directo al recuerdo de Agoney respirando sobre su piel. Se estremeció al pensar en sus labios tan cerca de su cuerpo; se imaginó la manera en la que se debieron haber movido al pronunciar las palabras que le había dedicado, aunque él no hubiese sido capaz de verlo. Sintió cómo lo inundaba una ola de calor y un cosquilleo placentero le nacía de su centro, extendiéndose por todas sus extremidades. Se llevó las manos a sus hombros, imitando los movimientos del sacerdote; apoyó su espalda contra los azulejos ignorando el contraste con el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado, dejando a sus brazos dibujar caminos invisibles sobre su pecho y su cintura imaginando que eran otras manos las que lo mimaban, las que lo hacían estremecer. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza cuando su mano derecha rodeó, por fin, su erección. Se concentró en el recuerdo del fantasma de Agoney a su espalda y se permitió fantasear que el sacerdote había dado un paso al frente, juntando sus cuerpos, inclinando su cabeza hasta encajar contra su cuello, colando una de sus manos por delante y acariciando su entrepierna antes de desabrocharle en pantalón. Gimió mientras expandía líquido preseminal por la punta con ayuda de su pulgar antes de acelerar el ritmo. Empezó a dibujar círculos con su cadera y a embestir contra su mano, aunque en su mente pertenecía a Agoney, quien suspiraba su nombre en su oído y se restregaba contra su culo masturbándolo sin piedad.

_«Vamos, córrete.»_

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gruñido gutural a la vez que elevó sus caderas mientras eyaculaba sobre su mano.

Comenzó a reírse incrédulo; hacía demasiado tiempo que no se permitía tener un orgasmo. Su risa cambió a una carcajada, dejando que su cuerpo temblara con ella, completamente relajado. El llanto lo pilló desprevenido, pero no lo contuvo; dejó que salieran las lágrimas como torrentes, limpiando, renovando. No era un llanto amargo, sino todo lo contrario. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se sentía culpable.

– Joder.

*


	5. 1:5

 

 

– Ave María purísima.

 

– Sin pecado concebida.

 

Podía oír la lluvia repicando contra las vidrieras de la capilla intentando ahogar sus recuerdos, pero reviviéndolos sin remedio. El agua contra el cristal sonaba similar a aquel día en la ducha. Intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para confesar lo ocurrido, pero, ¿qué sentido tenía confesarse si no se arrepentía del pecado?

 

Era más que consciente de que, según lo aprendido, había ofendido a Dios con sus actos y sus pensamientos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, gracias a ese mismo acto, se había reconciliado con una parte de sí mismo con la que creía que jamás podría hacer las paces; entonces, ¿tenía sentido estar sentado al lado de su confesor, solamente separado por una lámina de madera, para contarle que se había masturbado, sí, pero que aquello lo había liberado?

 

El problema, y parte de su remordimiento, venía cuando pensaba en quién le había excitado hasta llevarlo a aquel extremo. El padre Agoney era eso, padre, un sacerdote ordenado que había jurado castidad. Agoney era de Dios y lo último que Raoul quería era entorpecer su camino.

 

Inspiró con fuerza e hizo la señal de la cruz antes de volver a hablar.

 

– Bendíceme padre, porque he pecado. Mi última confesión fue hace una semana –respiró profundamente, dándose fuerzas para continuar–. He… he tenido pensamientos impuros durante los últimos días.

 

Guardó silencio, esperando a que el padre Pedro, uno de los dos confesores del seminario, dijese algo. Se llevó un dedo a la boca, mordisqueando la uña y la piel de alrededor con nerviosismo. Ante el silencio del cura, Raoul decidió darle un poco más de información.

 

– Y esos pensamientos impuros, pues… –carraspeó mientras buscaba la manera de explicarlo– me llevaron a cometer actos impuros.

 

– Y esos actos impuros, ¿los llevaste a cabo en solitario o acompañado? –preguntó el padre Pedro rompiendo su silencio.

 

Raoul se sobresaltó al oír la voz profunda del sacerdote. Notaba el corazón en la garganta y la boca seca; atrapó sus manos entre sus piernas intentando apaciguar sus nervios; cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente ignorando el calor en sus mejillas. Se moría de vergüenza.

 

– En solitario –musitó.

 

– Hmm… ¿Y qué opinas al respecto?

 

El seminarista se removió incómodo en su asiento, miró al sacerdote a través de los pequeños agujeros del panel que los separaba, aunque sabía que no podría verlo con claridad. Con un suspiro, volvió a mirar al frente antes de contestar.

 

– Sé que ha sido fruto de la lujuria, y que es un pecado; sé que he elegido un camino en el que juraré castidad y seré célibe hasta el fin de mis días…

 

– Pero…

 

Raoul volvió a suspirar con fuerza, no se hacía tan transparente.

 

– Pero estoy empezando a sentir algo más que amistad hacia una persona –contestó de carrerilla apretando los ojos con fuerza, como si aquello lo fuese a hacer más fácil de decir.

 

– Hijo –le llamó el padre Pedro con cariño–, el sacerdocio requiere conocimiento y control propio. Cristo te pondrá a prueba a lo largo de los años para ayudarte a discernir si estás en el camino correcto y solo tú, con su ayuda, serás capaz de hallar la respuesta.

 

» Como sabes –continuó tras darle unos segundos de margen para que pudiera responder si quisiese–, la castidad es una virtud moral, al igual que un don de Dios, una gracia, un fruto del trabajo espiritual. Implica un aprendizaje del dominio de sí. El hombre puede o controlar sus pasiones, y así obtener la paz, o dejarse dominar por ellas y hacerse desgraciado. El goce sexual al margen de una relación que realiza el sentido íntegro de la mutua entrega y de la procreación humana en el contexto de un amor verdadero, es una ofensa a la castidad.

 

– Lo sé –afirmó en apenas un susurro–. No pretendía ofender, lo siento.

 

No sabía qué más decir, así que decidió guardar silencio.

 

– ¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras confesarte?

 

– No. Eso es todo. Me arrepiento de estos y de todos mis pecados –contestó intentando sentir las palabras que sabía que debía recitar.

 

– Bien. Recuerda lo que hemos hablado y reza tres Ave María –le ordenó con calma.

 

Volviendo a respirar profundamente, Raoul se dispuso a rezar el Acto de Contrición, con el que pretendía expresar arrepentimiento por sus pecados.

 

– Pésame, Dios mío, y me arrepiento de todo corazón de haberte ofendido. Pésame por el infierno que merecí y por el cielo que perdí; pero mucho más me pesa porque pecando ofendí un Dios tan bueno y tan grande como Tú; antes querría haber muerto que haberte ofendido, y propongo firmemente, ayudado por tu divina gracia, no pecar más y evitar las ocasiones próximas de pecado. Amén

 

– Dios, Padre misericordioso, que reconcilió consigo al mundo por la muerte y la resurrección de su Hijo y derramó el Espíritu Santo para la remisión de los pecados, te conceda, por el ministerio de la Iglesia, el perdón y la paz. Y yo te absuelvo de tus pecados en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.

 

– Amén.

 

– Puedes ir en paz.

 

Salió del confesionario con paso lento, pero firme y se dirigió a los bancos de la capilla dispuesto a cumplir su penitencia lo antes posible. Se sentó en la segunda fila, justo en frente del altar; apoyó los codos en el respaldo del banco de delante y se inclinó para poder descansar la cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

 

Rezó en silencio; y una vez hubo acabado, levantó su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada a la imagen del Cristo crucificado que presidía el retablo. Vació sus pulmones en un sonoro suspiro lleno de la pesadumbre que le inundaba aún acabándose de confesar, pues sabía que tendría que poner todo de su parte para no caer de nuevo.

 

– Señor, ayúdame a olvidarle. Ayúdame a no verle de esa forma.

 

Abandonó la capilla tras santiguarse frente al altar dispuesto a afrontar el resto del día con toda la positividad de la que fuese capaz.

 

Era sábado, y como cada semana, el seminario estaba más vacío que de costumbre. La mayoría de sus hermanos salían a hacer ejercicio al aire libre; algunos elegían ese día para ofrecerse como voluntarios en varias asociaciones; y otros, como era el caso de Raoul, usaban el sábado para ponerse al día con sus estudios. Se acercaban los primeros exámenes del cuatrimestre, y aunque todas las tardes tenían unas horas reservadas para ellos, Raoul prefería aprovechar todo el tiempo del que disponía para prepararse.

 

Recogió los libros y libretas de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, donde sabía que se concentraría mejor. Decidió comenzar por los ejercicios de griego, uno de las lenguas clásicas que estudiaba en su carrera. Le estaba empezando a coger el punto, pero aún le costaba no cometer errores. Se puso sus auriculares inalámbricos y buscó una de las playlists de música de estudio que tenía guardadas; una vez contento con la elección, abrió el libro por el texto que debía traducir y se dispuso a ello con ayuda del diccionario.

 

– Ahí va una ómicron, no una omega –le corrigió una voz detrás de él. Aunque Raoul no llegó a oírle debido al volumen de la música.

 

Todo lo que Raoul vio fue un brazo apareciendo de la nada por detrás de su espalda y señalando una de las palabras escritas en su cuaderno. Ahogando un grito, arrastró la silla hacia atrás sin tener en cuenta la cercanía del otro cuerpo.

 

– ¡Joder, Agoney! ¡Qué susto!

 

Vio cómo la sorpresa y la confusión teñían los ojos del sacerdote al escuchar cómo se había dirigido a él. Agoney levantó los brazos a modo de disculpa y dio un paso hacia atrás dejándole espacio. Raoul se regañó a sí mismo por haberle hecho sentir incómodo aunque fuera por un instante.

 

– Lo s-siento, p…

 

– Puedes llamarme Agoney, Raoul –aclaró con una de sus cálidas sonrisas–. De hecho, lo prefiero.

 

– Vale –respondió bajando la mirada aún algo avergonzado–. No te oí llegar y solo vi tu mano.

 

Agoney soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la explicación de la situación.

 

– Ya vi. Te decía que, aquí –volvió a señalar el papel–, deberías poner una ómicron y no una omega como escribiste.

 

Raoul siguió su mano con la mirada hasta descubrir la palabra a la que se refería. No tardó en ver su error, pero se tomó su tiempo en responder. Su mano descansaba a escasos centímetros de la del sacerdote y no podía evitar compararlas: el contraste de sus pieles, las venas marcadas y el fino vello oscuro que cubría la de Agoney. Tan solo tenía que estirar su pulgar para poder rozarle; no entendía porqué de repente tenía la necesidad visceral de hacerlo, pero se moría por sentirle. Carraspeó intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos.

 

– Es verdad, ahora lo cambio –volvió a levantar la mirada, conectando sus ojos–. Gracias.

 

Agoney sonrío como toda respuesta, se giró ligeramente y se sentó en la mesa para poderlo mirar de frente.

 

– ¿Cómo lo llevas? –preguntó alzando las cejas y señalando sus libros con un movimiento circular de muñeca.

 

El seminarista se tensó durante un segundo, intentando acostumbrarse a la situación. Ya lo sabía, pero verlo sentado de aquella manera le hizo darse cuenta de lo joven que, en realidad, era el sacerdote. Si no fuese por el lugar en el que se encontraban, y porque Agoney iba vestido con pantalón y camisa negra con alzacuellos, podían ser dos compañeros de clase charlando sin más. Pero no era así, y Raoul se obligó a calmar sus nervios antes de contestar.

 

– Bien.

 

Se encogió de hombros en un gesto que pretendía ser descuidado; pero al segundo se sintió un borde que no sabía mantener una conversación decente.

 

– Quiero decir –se corrigió–, aún me estoy acostumbrando. Antes de llegar al seminario estaba en el conservatorio superior y era todo diferente.

 

– ¿Lo echas de menos?

 

Raoul asintió con una sonrisa triste dibujada en sus labios. Agoney frunció el ceño ligeramente, perdiéndose en algún pensamiento.

 

– ¿Quieres tocar?

 

Lo preguntó tan bajito que Raoul dudó por un segundo que lo hubiese hecho.

 

– ¿Qué?

 

– Piano y chello –aclaró–. U órgano, si prefieres.

 

– ¿Tú y yo? –preguntó desconcertado.

 

– ¿Te apetece? –bajó la mirada, temeroso de su respuesta.

 

– Vale –rió.

 

Agoney bajó de la mesa de un saltó sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

 

– Espera aquí un segundo.

 

Dicho esto, desapareció entre las estanterías con una risita de las que conseguían que a Raoul se le ablandara el corazón.

 

El sacerdote volvió a los pocos minutos con un libro entre sus manos.

 

– Cuando ingresé en el seminario, doné algunos libros –explicó acercándose hasta él– y éste fue uno de ellos.

 

Raoul observó la portada con curiosidad. Detrás de la tapa transparente, se podía leer la fotocopia que encabezada el volumen. Estaba claro que no era un libro editado, sino un conjunto de partituras encuadernadas en un bloc de espiral.

 

– ¿Bach? –preguntó con los ojos brillantes leyendo el título.

 

– Dijiste que era tu favorito –explicó en un suspiro.

 

– ¿Lo has hecho tú?

 

– También es de mis compositores preferidos –le contó mordiéndose la sonrisa–. Pero al empezar mis estudios aquí, supe que no tendría tiempo de tocar tanto como quisiese, así que lo doné a la biblioteca y así todos podemos usarlo.

 

– ¿Lo encuadernaste tú? –insistió, pues la idea de que se había tomado su tiempo creando aquello hacía que le cosquillease el estómago.

 

– No encontraba las obras completas por ningún lado, así que decidí recopilarlas yo.

 

– ¿Están las sonatas para órgano y chelo? –preguntó acercándose el libro y hojeando su interior.

 

– Obras completas –repitió remarcando cada sílaba. Raoul no pudo evitar reírse.

 

– Idiota.

 

– ¿Qué sonata prefieres? –le preguntó quitándole el libro de las manos y rozando sus dedos en el proceso. Se detuvo un instante al sentir el contacto de sus pieles antes de llevarse el libro a su regazo.

 

– La tercera –respondió Raoul con un leve temblor en la voz.

 

– Vale. Voy a fotocopiar la partitura para poder estar más cómodos –explicó–. Ve hacia la sala, si quieres.

 

– Voy a por mi chelo –contestó Raoul levantándose de la silla y recogiendo sus apuntes–. Te espero en el aula.

 

Raoul había empezado a calentar cuando Agoney entró por la puerta con las partituras en las manos. Sonrío sin remedio al observar la cara de concentración del chico; su mano izquierda moviéndose con rapidez, separando los dedos para atrapar las cuerdas con fluidez, mientras su mano derecha acariciaba las cuerdas con ayuda del arco sin descanso y uno de sus pies marcaba el tempo contra el suelo de mármol.

 

Agoney acercó un atril hasta el chelista y colocó su copia de la partitura en él. Raoul cesó su calentamiento al percibir movimiento delante de él.

 

– Gracias –sonrió.

 

– ¿Listo? –preguntó el sacerdote mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 

– Siempre –le dijo con un tono más pícaro de lo que pretendía, por lo que bajó la cabeza al instante sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba.

 

Agoney negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al pequeño órgano. Abrió el libro por la pieza que iban a interpretar y tomó asiento colocando lo pies sobre la pedalera y las manos sobre el teclado y leyó los primeros compases un par de veces antes de comenzar.

 

– Voy.

 

– Dale.

 

El sonido del órgano inundó la habitación y Raoul se perdió en las manos de Agoney sobre las teclas, sus pies sobre los pedales, la vena de su cuello, su cara de concentración. Su corazón se aceleró a la par que su respiración se volvía un poco más densa. No volvió en sí hasta que la música dejó de sonar.

 

– Te pasaste tu entrada –explicó Agoney con media sonrisa ante la mirada de confusión de seminarista.

 

– ¡Ay, perdón! Empieza de nuevo, que te sigo.

 

Tocaron durante un rato, probándose, riendo cuando se equivocaban y empezando de nuevo. Ambos sentían la complicidad palpable entre ellos. Agoney se giró hacia él tras acabar uno de los movimientos, rizos sobre la frente y mirada brillante. Le aleteaba el estomago y le retumbaba el corazón en el pecho; no sabía qué decir, pero quería, necesitaba decirle algo.

 

Pero la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe y el sacerdote se recompuso al instante.

 

– ¡Aquí estás! –exclamó Lorenzo elevando las manos– Nos vamos ya, ¿vienes?

 

– ¿A dónde vais? –preguntó Raoul intentando hacer memoria.

 

– Al centro –le dijo como si fuera obvio–. Es el cumpleaños de Dani, dijimos de ir a tomarnos algo todos los hermanos.

 

Cierto. Hacía un par de días que habían propuesto el plan y a todos les había parecido una buena idea. Sin embargo, daría todo por hacer que Lorenzo desapareciera, que no lo encontrara jamás, que se fueran si él, con tal de poder seguir tocando un poco más con Agoney, compartiendo aquel momento mágico.

 

Miró a Agoney, disculpándose en silencio.

 

– Ve, pásalo bien.

 

Raoul asintió lentamente.

 

– Gracias.

 

Era la primera vez que salía con el grupo, aunque ellos lo habían hecho alguna que otra noche más. Llegaron a un pequeño bar del centro de la ciudad, donde ya los esperaban algunos amigos del cumpleañero.

 

Aunque, al principio, Raoul se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, se fue sintiendo más cómodo a medida que fue avanzando la noche. Ver a sus hermanos darlo todo en la pista de baile, riéndose y bromeando cerveza en mano, le hizo acordarse de sus amigos y de su fiesta de despedida. Los echaba de menos, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía cada vez más parte del seminario.

 

Se acercó a la barra a pedir otra cerveza, y allí, en una esquina observó la escena que hizo que se le parara el corazón de golpe y que el estómago se le diera la vuelta.

 

Dani tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello de una de las chicas de su grupo, ella le acariciaba las espalda mientras se besaban como si no hubiese mañana. Raoul no se lo pensó dos veces y fue directo hacia ellos; agarró a Dani del brazo y separó a la pareja, llevándoselo con él.

 

– ¿Qué coño haces? –preguntó Dani entre confuso y enfadado.

 

– Eso digo yo, Dani, ¿se te ha ido la cabeza?

 

Raoul no entendía nada y la risa de su hermano lo desconcertó más aún.

 

– Ay, Raoulín, tienes que salir más con nosotros.

 

– ¿Cómo? –Raoul no daba crédito.

 

– Relájate, chaval –le pidió colocando su mano sobre su hombro–. Que no pasa nada.

 

– ¿Cómo que no pasa nada, Dani? Que os estabais comiendo la boca delante de todo el mundo. Que eres seminarista, joder.

 

Dani volvió a reírse, y apoyando su otra mano en el hombro libre, se acercó hasta su oreja, dispuesto a compartir su secreto.

 

– Estoy discerniendo, Raoul.

 

Raoul apartó sus brazos de un golpe y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, había escuchado suficiente. Pero Dani lo alcanzó cuando estaba recogiendo su chaqueta.

 

– Tío, no te enfades –su tono había cambiado completamente–. No soy el único… ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que quiero o no si no lo pruebo antes?

 

Con los ojos como platos, Raoul se dio la vuelta con un bufido. Solo quería salir de allí.

 

Después de lo que le había dicho el padre Pedro en el confesionario; después de lo que tanto él como sus hermanos habían aprendido; después de jurarse y perjurarse que haría todo lo posible por controlarse y no volver a caer; por evitar la tentación y seguir fiel a su camino; después de todo aquello, resultaba que alguno de sus hermanos entendían el discernimiento de una manera diferente y que, además, no lo ocultaban ni ningún otro de sus hermanos se escandalizaba. Raoul hervía de rabia. Veía rojo. Quería gritar y llorar y pegar. Se sentía estúpido y traicionado, aunque no sabía muy bien por quién.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por todo el apoyo, los comentarios y kudos :")
> 
> Por si aún no lo sabéis en tw soy anngejj y mis DMs están abiertos.
> 
> Nos leemos <3


	6. 1:6

 

Se tropezó con el portón al entrar al edificio, más por el cabreo que por el alcohol en su cuerpo; se libró de la caída al sujetarse al marco con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar el estruendo anunciando su llegada. Aquello solo sirvió para que su enfado subiera un nivel más, al igual que el rojo de su rostro. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se dirigió hacia la zona de los dormitorios.

 

Las lágrimas, aun negándose a dejarlas caer, le nublaban la visión; tampoco quería encender las luces, pues aunque sus hermanos seguían fuera, el rector y los formadores descansaban en sus habitaciones. Así que iba apoyando la mano en la pared del pasillo intentando darse seguridad. 

 

Un tirón de la manga le hizo perder el equilibrio; se le había quedado enganchada en el pomo de una de las puertas. Gruñó frustrado, por no gritar, deshaciendo el agarre. Parecía que el universo se había vuelto en su contra. Apoyó su espalda en la pared entre dos puertas y apretó sus ojos con sus puños, intentando en vano detener las lágrimas que finalmente comenzaban a caer. Se dejó vencer con un sollozo salido de lo más profundo de sus entrañas; flexionó sus rodillas y se deslizó por la pared hasta quedarse sentado en sus talones. Su habitación estaba a apenas un par de puertas de distancia, pero se sentía incapaz de llegar a ella.

 

– ¿Raoul?

 

Alertado por el ruido y los sollozos, Agoney había salido de su dormitorio para comprobar lo que pasaba, encontrándose al joven seminarista hecho una bola al lado de la puerta de su cuarto.

 

_«No, por favor.»_

 

Lo último que Raoul necesitaba era que el sacerdote lo viera así. Se enjugó sus lágrimas con fuerza, demasiada, haciendo que miles de virutas de colores flotasen a su alrededor. Se levantó apoyándose en su rodilla izquierda con una mano y en la pared con la otra. Fingió una sonrisa intentando esconder su desasosiego antes de levantar la mirada y dirigirla a aquellos dos ojos negros cargados de preocupación.

 

– ¿Qué pasa? –Agoney dio un paso al frente sin querer acercarse demasiado, luchando contra sus ganas de arroparlo entre sus brazos.

 

– Nada, no te preocupes –le quiso tranquilizar. Su voz sonaba nasal y temblorosa; intentaba por todos los medios no romperse delante de él–. Ya me iba a mi cuarto. Buenas noches, padre.

 

Cuadró sus hombros y elevó el mentón intentando proyectar una entereza que no tenía. Se tropezó con sus propios pies al segundo paso y no se dio de bruces contra el suelo porque Agoney lo cazó al vuelo, agarrándolo con firmeza de sus brazos.

 

– Cuidado, que te matas –comentó mientras le ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio. Una vez erguido, solo dejó ir uno de sus brazos, llevándolo consigo hacia delante. Su cercanía le hizo percibir el olor a alcohol que desprendía, comprendiendo un poco mejor su estado–. Te acompaño a tu habitación, anda.

 

– No hace falta –respondió Raoul en voz baja, demasiado concentrado en el contacto de los dos cuerpos.

 

– Bueno, así me aseguro de que no te vuelves a caer.

 

Raoul suspiro cansado, pero no se quejó. 

 

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio con el brazo de Agoney aún alrededor de su cuerpo. Las palabras de Dani resonaban en su cabeza y no podía dejar de preguntarse si al igual que el resto de sus hermanos, Agoney también conocería lo que pasaba en las salidas nocturnas y cuál sería su opinión al respecto. Un pequeño gruñido salió de su garganta, regañándose por siquiera pensar aquello. 

 

Agoney lo sentó a los pies de la cama, sentándose a su lado.

 

– ¿Quieres contarme lo que te ocurre? –no pudo evitar volver a preguntarle ahora que la luz de la habitación le permitía observar los surcos que las lágrimas habían dibujado en sus mejillas al bajar por ellas. 

 

Raoul suspiró mirándose las manos e intentando ignorar el roce de su rodilla derecha contra la de Agoney.

 

– No me pasa nada, en serio –insistió. Todo lo que quería era quedarse solo y poder esconderse bajo el edredón, olvidándose del mundo hasta el día siguiente. Pero parecía que Agoney no iba a dejarle hacerlo.

 

– Si no te pasara nada no volverías tú solo de la fiesta ni estarías llorando, Raoul.

 

El aludido levantó la mirada, pero sin atreverse aún a mirarle a los ojos. La dejó fija en su hombro, vagando ligeramente por su pecho al darse cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto. Estaba claro que el sacerdote estaba listo para meterse en la cama cuando lo escuchó llegar, pues vestía un pijama gris con una ilustración de un sonriente Mickey Mouse en el centro de la camiseta; bajó los ojos hasta sus pantalones y descubrió que era un conjunto con pequeños Mickeys llenando toda la tela. Dentro de toda la amalgama de emociones que bullía en su interior, la ternura por el chico sentado a su lado apareció de la nada, arrasando con fuerza. Agoney se sintió de repente expuesto, desnudo ante la mirada del seminarista, haciéndole consciente de su atuendo; en un intento de cubrirse, cruzó su pierna izquierda, rompiendo así el contacto con Raoul, y llevó ambas manos a su regazo.

 

Raoul sintió la incomodidad del sacerdote y volvió a apartar la mirada, centrándose de nuevo en todo lo que se le estaba moviendo. Con un bufido, se dejó caer en el colchón, estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

 

– Todo es una mentira –sentenció.

 

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, pues todo él era un misterio que no podía evitar querer desvelar.

 

– A esto –explicó elevando las manos sin señalar a nada en particular–, todo. Aquí cada quién es más hipócrita.

 

– ¿Qué pasó? –insistió. Estaba claro que algo había ocurrido en aquel cumpleaños; jamás había visto al chico tan decaído.

 

– Que la fiesta se ha desmadrado, eso es todo –le dijo sin más; no había decidido si quería entrar en detalles.

 

– Bueno –rió con suavidad, intentado relajar el ambiente–, somos personas como cualquier otra y está bien salir de fiesta. Dios esta en todas partes, no solo se le encuentra en la iglesia.

 

– Sí, hasta en la boca de una chica –murmuró apretando la mandíbula.

 

– ¿Cómo?

 

Raoul suspiró frustrado. No quería chivarse ni dejar a nadie en mal lugar, pero necesitaba desahogarse y la mirada preocupada que el sacerdote le dedicó al escuchar sus palabras le hizo saber que con él podía hacerlo.

 

– Alguien del seminario se lió con una chica en la fiesta –comenzó a relatar con los ojos cerrados–; y cuando me metí por medio, poco más que me dijeron que era normal, que necesitaban experimentarlo para saber si el sacerdocio era lo que realmente querían.

 

El sacerdote lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos. Aquello no le pillaba de sorpresa; conoció más de un caso en su época como seminarista. Y aunque no estaba de acuerdo y él jamás lo haría, pues tenía más que clara su vocación y su camino, no juzgaba a quienes decidían experimentarlo. Eso se lo dejaba a Dios. 

 

Frunció el ceño, no queriendo aceptar lo que la reacción de Raoul, muy posiblemente, escondía.

 

– ¿Y por qué estás tan enfadado? –preguntó despacio.

 

– ¿Qué? –Raoul se sentó de golpe algo alterado ante la pregunta– ¿C-Cómo…

 

– Cada uno hace su camino –explicó, manteniendo el tono calmado–. Está bien que te preocupes por tus hermanos, pero no te lo lleves a lo personal.

 

Raoul abrió los ojos con incredulidad. Tenía claro que lo que había presenciado estaba mal lo mirase por donde lo mirase, era algo objetivo; frustrarse o enfadarse no significaba habérselo tomado de manera personal.

 

– ¡Es que son unos falsos! –exclamó elevando la voz. Encogió el cuerpo al darse cuenta y prosiguió mucho más suave– No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo.

 

– Estoy intentando calmarte.

 

Su actitud y su tono estaban empezando a poner a Raoul de los nervios. Respiró profundamente antes de continuar.

 

– Me afecta, ¿vale? –confesó mirándole a los ojos. Mejor soltarlo todo y zanjar el tema– Me afecta porque yo estoy haciendo el mismo camino que ellos, todos con las mismas normas y condiciones. Pero parece que nunca ha sido igual para todos… Es que ya me dirás qué coño hago yo sintiéndome un fraude y sintiéndome culpable, cuando luego se fomenta esto. Estoy flipando.

 

Agoney no esperaba aquella respuesta y le golpeó como una bola de metal en el pecho. Tragó con fuerza, intentando calmar a su corazón. No quería leer cosas que no eran, necesitaba asegurarse. 

 

– ¿Es que te gustaría que se te aplicaran sus normas?

 

– ¿Qué dices? –se levantó de la cama para poder encararle, intentando asimilar lo que le acababa de preguntar.

 

– Que si…

 

– Te he entendido, pero no me creo que me hayas preguntado eso –escupió con más rabia de la que pretendía.

 

El sacerdote se llevó las manos a su flequillo, peinándolo compulsivamente, mientras pensaba con cuidado sus siguientes palabras.

 

– Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte. Solo digo que, cuando algo te toca tanto, puede que estés proyectando.

 

– No.

 

El chico se había cerrado en banda. Se sentía dolido y traicionado por la persona en la que más confiaba allí dentro. Se arrepentía de haberse acercado tanto, de haber dejado que se colara tan adentro.

 

– Raoul, solo te estoy poniendo delante algo que quizás no te paraste a pensar.

 

– Déjame –pidió dándole la espalda.

 

– Raoul…

 

– Vete –ordenó caminando hacia la puerta.

 

– Escúchame –rogó levantándose y acercándose un par de pasos.

 

– Quiero estar solo.

 

Sonaba frío, seco, distante. Nada que ver con el Raoul que conocía; y en parte, él era el causante de su estado.

 

– Yo…

 

– ¡Fuera!

 

Sabía que no iba a escucharlo aquella noche por más que insistiera, y una palabra más suya, lo haría todo peor. Así que se limitó a asentir; musitó un _«Descansa.»_ y se marchó por la puerta que Raoul le sujetaba abierta.

 

Una vez solo, Raoul fue directo a su escritorio en busca de sus auriculares. Sabía que no podría dormirse con aquel peso en la boca del estómago, así que pensaba escuchar música que le pusiese de buen humor. Beyoncé siempre lo conseguía, y esa noche no sería una excepción. Iba a bailar hasta agotarse.

 

 

 

Se arrastró fuera de las sábanas con el sonido del despertador, sin permitirse ni un segundo para regodearse en su cansancio, tanto físico como mental. Se lavó la cara y los dientes de forma automática, se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su silla y se dirigió a la capilla bostezo tras bostezo.

 

La mayoría de sus hermanos ya ocupaban su lugar en los bancos; se coló en uno de los más alejados del altar para no llamar demasiado la atención. Solo quería desaparecer.

 

Cada nota del órgano se le clavaba un poco más en los pulmones, haciendo que le costase más y más respirar con normalidad. Podía ver sus manos sobre las teclas y sus pies sobre los pedales como el día anterior, extrayendo la música de las entrañas del instrumento y llenando el templo con ella. No pudo prestar atención a la homilía, solo podía pensar en las palabras de la última noche. Necesitaba salir de allí. 

 

Desayunó con la mirada perdida, apenas un café y un bollo de crema; se disculpó al levantarse de la mesa, murmurando que no se encontraba bien. Volvió a respirar mejor cuando cerró, al fin, la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí. Se volvió a poner el pijama y se metió directo en la cama.

 

Le despertaron unos golpes en la puerta; no sabía el tiempo que llevaba dormido, ni cuando lo había hecho, pero lo agradecía. Sentía su mente mucho más despejada.

 

Se dirigió a la puerta despacio, no tenía muchas ganas de compañía. Al abrirla, Dani lo miraba con una sonrisa de disculpa desde el pasillo.

 

– ¿Puedo pasar?

 

Raoul simplemente se movió hacia un lado dejándole espacio para que pudiese entrar en la habitación. Dani se quedó parado en el centro, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

 

– Siéntate, si quieres –ofreció–. En la silla o en la cama.

 

– No, si solo es un momento.

 

El chico jugaba con sus manos nervioso, escondiéndolas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y sacándolas un segundo después. Finalmente cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Rehuía la mirada de Raoul, visiblemente avergonzado.

 

– Quería disculparme por lo de anoche –le dijo al fin.

 

– Ya.

 

– No fueron maneras. Lo siento. Sé que no entiendes lo que hice y yo a veces tampoco me entiendo. Pero no es excusa para hablarte como te hablé.

 

Soltó todo sin tomar aire, recitado de memoria. Y aunque Raoul intuía que estaba siendo sincero, no era suficiente.

 

– No lo entiendo, no.

 

– Joder, tío… Perdón –suspiró. Se acercó a la cama, sentándose en ella finalmente– Amelia es alguien que conocía antes de entrar; intenté distanciarme, pero no sé si alguna vez podré hacerlo. El padre Benjamín sabe de mi situación.

 

– ¿Se lo has contado al padre Benjamín y él te lo permite?

 

Cada detalle que conocía de la historia de Dani y del seminario, le hacían sentirse más estúpido por haberse creado la idea de que todo sería idílico; de que sus problemas desaparecerían al ingresar allí. Pero ahora resultaba que compartían director espiritual y que el sacerdote no solo conocía el hecho de que el seminarista se veía con una chica fuera del seminario, sino que no parecía estar haciendo nada por evitarlo. 

 

– Es mi director espiritual, no es que tenga que permitírmelo o no; me escucha y me da consejo. No sé si comparte mi punto de vista, pero entiende mi proceso.

 

– Pero, es que tu proceso va en contra de la enseñanzas.

 

Estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para darle sentido en su mente, pero se le estaba cayendo todo. Sentía cómo el enfado volvía a burbujear en su vientre.

 

– Todo queda muy bonito sobre el papel, pero la realidad es otra.

 

Raoul no estaba dando crédito. Inconscientemente cerró sus puños, apretándolos hasta que la piel de sus nudillos se volvió blanca por la tirantez.

 

– ¿Y piensas seguir así? ¿Hasta cuando? Una vez que te ordenes…

 

– No lo sé, Raoul. No sé nada. Solo te pido que no lo vayas hablando por ahí.

 

Un sonido entre un bufido y una carcajada escapó sus labios. Si eso era lo que más le preocupaba…

 

– De eso no tienes porqué preocuparte.

 

– Gracias, hermano.

 

Un Dani visiblemente más animado, se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a seguir con su día.

 

– Nos vemos en la cena.

 

Raoul asintió. Una vez la puerta de hubo cerrado, se dejó caer de lado en la cama con un suspiro. No quería pensar; solo deseaba poder borrar aquel fin de semana de su memoria. Empezar de cero. Sin embargo, las palabras de Agoney se repetían en su mente una y otra vez _«Cuando algo te toca tanto, puede que estés proyectando.»_

 

Por su parte, Agoney estaba seguro que aquel domingo se convertiría en uno de los peores días vividos en el seminario desde la primera vez que empezó a cursar sus estudios. No podía evitar preocuparse ante la ausencia de Raoul en los lugares comunes. Sabía que debía estar bastante afectado para desaparecer de aquella manera. No paraba de debatirse entre dejarlo estar, distanciarse de una vez por todas de aquel chico que estaba volviendo su mundo de revés, o ir en su busca para aclarar las cosas y ayudarle a disipar sus dudas. 

 

Una vez liberado de sus obligaciones por aquel día, decidió irse a su cuarto a meditar sus opciones. Sin saber cómo, se vio parado en medio del pasillo de la zona de dormitorios con el corazón encogido.

 

De una de las habitaciones emanaba una música rápida y furiosa que le desgarraba el alma. Raoul hacía gritar a su chelo con desesperación. Agoney cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, tremendamente tentado a abrir la puerta del cuarto y consolar al chico que sufría en su interior. Aguantó las lágrimas en su sitio y consiguió mantener la cabeza fría cuando un pensamiento apareció con más claridad que el resto: Debía alejarse. Por el bien de Raoul y del suyo propio. Si el chico necesitaba consejo, ya tenía a su director espiritual y a los confesores del seminario para ello.

 

Con paso lento, pesado, casi sin levantar los pies del suelo, se dirigió a su cuarto. Era lo correcto, se repetía, pero dentro de él, en lo más profundo, algo le decía que no tenía razón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sorpresa! 
> 
> Sé que actualicé hace poco, pero ya que lo tenía, no quería esperar. Aunque puede que el siguiente sí tarde un poco más porque estoy participando en un nuevo proyecto de OS y tengo que ponerme a ello. Pero intentaré que no pase demasiado tiempo, lo prometo.
> 
>  
> 
> Nos leemos <3


	7. 1:7

 

 

Diciembre llegó sin pedir permiso, con sus vientos fríos, sus lluvias constantes y sus cielos grises, dotando a la ciudad de un aire taciturno. Mirando por la ventana durante una clase de liturgia, Raoul no pudo evitar imaginarse a Dios como un poeta jugando a crear metáforas con el clima para describir lo que el seminarista sentía en su interior.

 

Se sentía aislado, pasando por los días de puntillas, estudiando a todas horas para no permitirse suspender. No quería preocupar a nadie, así que por las mañanas se vestía con su mejor sonrisa y convencía a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de aquel seminario de que estaba feliz, disfrutando de su estancia y su experiencia allí. Convencía a todos, menos a uno. 

 

Agoney era un testigo silencioso del cambio en el seminarista. Le observaba continuar con su rutina, socializar con sus hermanos y formadores, practicar con el chelo e incluso ensayar con el resto del coro. Todo como siempre, pero completamente diferente. Raoul había perdido el brillo en su mirada. Y ahora, las veces que se cruzaba con la suya, Raoul la apartaba a toda prisa casi pidiendo perdón, con una mezcla de vergüenza y tristeza. Agoney no podía evitar sentirse culpable, pero esperaba que fuese algo momentáneo; no quería creer que una simple discusión entre ellos podía haberle afectado tanto. Congeniaban, pero tampoco se consideraba alguien tan importante en la vida del seminarista.

 

Sin embargo, debía serlo, pues Raoul no podía dejar de pensar en él; en sus palabras, en su ausencia, en lo mucho que echaba en falta sus conversaciones a solas, o la oportunidad de poder volver a interpretar a Bach juntos con esa conexión que había sentido con pocos, por no decir con nadie antes. La idea de estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, le estaba consumiendo por dentro. Sabía que Agoney tenía razón, aunque odiaba que la tuviera con respecto a aquello. Pues aunque ya no podía ignorar que el sacerdote le atraía y que sus sentimientos hacia él cada vez eran más fuertes, no creía que pudieran llegar a cegarle de aquella forma. Se sentía débil, y básico; porque su enfado, con Dani primero y con Agoney después, no era más que la frustración por no poder comportarse como deseaba con quien quería hacerlo. Admitir aquello, era admitir lo que sentía por el sacerdote con todas sus consecuencias. Era admitir que envidiaba a Dani por besar a aquella chica sin remordimiento ni consecuencias, solo porque él no era capaz. Pero, que no fuera capaz, no quería decir que no se muriera por hacerlo. 

 

Cerró el libro con un golpe seco y un pequeño suspiro cuando el profesor les informó de que la clase había llegado a su fin. Tenía que centrarse en los estudios si quería aprobar todos los exámenes que se avecinaban y entregar todos los trabajos antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Salió del aula con la determinación de no volver a pensar en Agoney en lo que quedaba de día. Si podía conseguir aquello, podía llegar a verle como a un sacerdote más.

 

Le bastó poner un pie en el comedor para que su plan maestro se derrumbase ante sus ojos. Agoney reía con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de lo que fuese que le había contado el padre Oriol. Raoul no había deseado con tanta intensidad ocupar el lugar de otra persona como hasta ese momento; no podía imaginar lo que se debía sentir cuando Agoney te dedicaba una risa tan honesta. Definitivamente, estaba perdido y no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que debía hacer.

 

Intentando ignorar la escena y acallar sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la barra donde dos de sus hermanos estaban sirviendo la comida.

 

– Estoy nervioso, ¿te puedes creer?

 

La voz de Lorenzo a sus espaldas le sobresaltó, haciendo que diera un respingo y se girara a enfrentarlo. 

 

– Qué susto, Lorenzo.

 

– Qué susceptible –rió. Raoul bufó antes de contestarle.

 

– ¿Por qué estás nervioso? No empiezas los exámenes todavía ni nada, ¿no?

 

– No, pero este sábado es el concierto, bueno –se corrigió, bajando el tono–, la actuación del coro.

 

Raoul había intentado no pensar demasiado en aquello, pero sabía que el sábado sería un día especial para todos. Era la primera vez que actuarían en la capilla frente al resto de hermanos seminaristas y sacerdotes, además, en tan señalada fecha. A Raoul le recordaba a los días previos a algún recital o audición en el conservatorio; el mismo cosquilleo en el estómago. Pero si pensaba en su director musical y organista, el cosquilleo se transformaba en otra cosa que no sabía identificar del todo. Por eso era mejor no pensar en ello en absoluto. 

 

– Aún nos queda un ensayo –le tranquilizó–, y vamos bien. No te preocupes.

 

Y aquel ensayo llegó antes de que se dieran cuenta. Raoul quiso ignorar las miradas de soslayo que le dedicaba Agoney cuando pensaba que no le estaba mirando; o el hecho de que su voz disminuía drásticamente de volumen cuando se dirigía a él, como si temiera incomodarle o sobresaltarle. Raoul sabía que debía hablar con él, disculparse o arreglar lo que fuera que estuviese pasando entre ellos; era consciente de que cuanto antes se solucionara, antes podría respirar. Solo le faltaba encontrar el valor para hacerlo.

 

El final de la clase se convirtió en un duelo de miradas y palabras ahogadas en la garganta antes de atreverse a salir. Agoney fue el primero en bajar la mirada, fingiendo ordenar sus partituras. Raoul fue el primero en abandonar el aula, musitando un débil _adiós_ que dudó que el sacerdote hubiese llegado a escuchar. Pero lo hizo, y su voz ahogada se le clavó un poco más en el alma. 

 

 

El sábado amaneció con estómagos revueltos, calentamientos vocales y nervios a flor de piel. El día anterior habían descubierto que la misa estaría abierta a cualquier feligrés que quisiese acompañarlos a celebrar la Solemnidad de la Inmaculada Concepción, lo que añadía más presión a los ya nerviosos seminaristas.

 

El padre Oriol apareció desde la sacristía vestido de azul celeste, color del cielo, símbolo de la pureza y la virginidad, y asociado tradicionalmente a la Bienaventurada Virgen María. A su vez, entre suspiros y apretones de brazo, la Schola Cantorum tomó posiciones en el coro; Agoney les dedicó su mejor sonrisa y les hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba antes de irse a ocupar su posición frente al órgano de la capilla.

 

Raoul respiró hondo y se dejó llevar. Se sabía sus entradas y armonías de memoria, así que cerró los ojos y se limitó a escuchar, y a sentir. Escuchó al padre Oriol celebrando la misa, su voz mezclada con el incienso y amplificada gracias a los altavoces y al eco del espacio. Después llegaron las primeras notas musicales, envolviéndole por completo, vibrando en su pecho y encendiéndole las mejillas. Por último, llegaron las voces de sus hermanos; el himno del _Akáthistos_ inundó todos los rincones de la capilla, conmoviendo a todos los presentes.

 

Las risas y los abrazos llenaron el seminario tras la celebración. Los componentes del coro se sentían más unidos que nunca; y todos coincidían en que gracias a la música y su participación activa en la misa, habían vivido la liturgia de manera más profunda.

 

Agoney llegó el último, justo en el momento en el que los quince seminaristas se fundían en un abrazo colectivo. Gesto al que el sacerdote no dudó en unirse.

 

– Chicos, ¡estuvieron fantásticos! –les felicitó sin poder dejar de sonreír– Deben estar muy orgullosos de lo que hicieron hoy. Ahora sí que pueden decir que son un coro.

 

– Bueno, no lo habríamos conseguido sin tu ayuda –comentó uno de los seminaristas deshaciendo el abrazo–, ni la inspiración del día y el lugar.

 

– Cierto, cierto –se le unió otra voz.

 

– Padre –le llamó Lorenzo acercándose a él y posando el brazo sobre su hombro–, esta tarde, después de las actividades, vamos a ir a tomar una cerveza al bar de la plaza. Espero que te unas, que este éxito es tanto tuyo como nuestro.

 

Instintivamente, Agoney dirigió su mirada hacia Raoul, encontrándolo entre la multitud sin esfuerzo alguno. Lo último que quería era incomodarlo. El seminarista le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de asentir sutilmente.

 

– Está bien –aceptó–. Búsquenme cuando vayan a salir y yo les acompaño. Pero solo a una, ¿eh?

 

 

Si a Raoul le hubieran pedido un par de años atrás que imaginase el escenario más surrealista para una noche de sábado, puede que ni siquiera se le habría cruzado por la cabeza la posibilidad de estar en un bar del centro de la ciudad con un grupo de seminaristas y un sacerdote con su alzacuellos correspondiente, botellín de cerveza en mano.

 

El seminarista estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes, de espaldas a la barra y con ambos codos apoyados en ella. Algo apartado del grupo, pero observándolo todo. Agoney conversaba animadamente con sus hermanos; aunque la música no estaba especialmente alta, algunos de sus compañeros bailaban en el centro del local.

 

Le resultaba raro, pero extrañamente natural, estar disfrutando de aquella velada con el sacerdote. Aunque se estaba conteniendo para no ir a su encuentro, estaba cómodo desde su posición; quizás algún día podría llegar a participar en la conversación sin miedo de acercarse demasiado.

 

Como llamado por la intensidad de su mirada, Agoney se giró a su encuentro. Arrugó el gesto con duda al encontrarlo en aquella posición, solo en la barra sin nadie con quien conversar. Se acercó con el botellín por delante, aproximándolo al suyo cuando llegó a su altura.

 

– Salud.

 

– Salud –respondió Raoul con una sonrisa, haciendo que las botellas chocasen.

 

– ¿Qué haces aquí solo? –preguntó Agoney con un deje de preocupación– ¿Todo bien?

 

– Alguien tiene que cuidar de los abrigos –explicó quitándole importancia.

 

– Una tarea muy importante –bromeó el sacerdote, contagiándole la sonrisa a Raoul.

 

– Desde luego.

 

– Bueno, del mío no tienes que preocuparte más –le comentó con voz suave mientras se apoyaba en la barra junto a él–. Me marcho en cuanto me acabe la cerveza.

 

– Pues se tendrán que buscar a otro guardián –anunció abriendo los brazos. Agoney alzó sus cejas con asombro, lo que hizo que Raoul sintiera la necesidad de excusarse–. Pensaba irme en breve, y como tú te vas ya, pues te uso como excusa.

 

– Muy bonito –rió Agoney sin poder fingir ni una pizca de enfado.

 

– Así no te vas solo.

 

– Sí, ahora intenta arreglarlo.

 

Raoul puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario antes de levantarse del taburete de un salto.

 

– Voy a despedirme.

 

Una vez dejaron ambos botellines vacíos sobre la barra, dieron las buenas noches a sus hermanos y se enfundaron sus abrigos y bufandas, salieron a enfrentarse al frío de la noche invernal.

 

Raoul no podía evitar observar el perfil de Agoney con una sonrisa. La luz de las farolas le iluminaban marcando sus facciones, el juego de sombras, junto a los rizos sobre su frente, le hacían parecer una escultura más que nunca. La gran bufanda de lana mostaza ocultaba su alzacuellos por completo, y su abrigo gris cubría su atuendo habitual. Nadie que se lo cruzara por la calle podría pensar que se trataba de un sacerdote. Inconscientemente, la sonrisa de Raoul se ensanchó ante aquel pensamiento. Aunque Agoney fingía no darse cuenta de que el seminarista no paraba de mirarle, no pudo ignorar el cambio en su expresión.

 

– ¿Por qué sonríes así? –preguntó divertido.

 

– Por nada –contestó Raoul avergonzado, fijando su vista al frente.

 

– No, ahora me lo tienes que decir.

 

Raoul se estaba muriendo de vergüenza y sus mejillas lo delataban sin poder evitarlo. Agoney sonrío de lado, enternecido por aquella imagen.

 

– Nada, nada, en serio –insistió el seminarista.

 

– Raoul…

 

El aludido suspiró, dándose por vencido.

 

– Que, así vestido, pareces alguien… no cura.

 

Agoney soltó una carcajada ante la confesión, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

 

– Ibas a decir _normal_ –le picó.

 

– ¡Qué va! –respondió escandalizado, aunque fuese exactamente lo que iba a decir.

 

– Ya.

 

Sabiendo que era imposible negar lo evidente, acabó claudicando.

 

– Bueno, puede. Pero no en plan mal. Además, me he corregido antes de decirlo, eso cuenta algo.

 

Ambos rieron, Agoney negando con la cabeza, mientras Raoul bajaba la mirada aún más sonrojado que antes. La risa dio paso al silencio, pero por primera en mucho tiempo, era un silencio cómodo. En aquel limbo entre el bar y el seminario, permitieron que las miradas furtivas y las sonrisas mordidas volvieran a aparecer. Balanceaban sus brazos peligrosamente cerca, como buscando un roce fortuito que no acababa de llegar. 

 

La fachada del seminario se adivinaba al final de la calle, y la realidad empezaba a pesar en los hombros de Raoul. Si quería sincerarse, debía hacerlo ahora.

 

– Y-yo –comenzó, haciendo que Agoney aminorara el paso, como si aquello le permitiera escucharlo mejor–, quería disculparme.

 

Agoney abrió los ojos con sorpresa, llevándose una de sus manos al pecho.

 

– ¿Disculparte? –preguntó extrañado, frunciendo el ceño– ¿Tú?

 

– Me porté fatal contigo aquella noche –explicó Raoul bajando la cabeza y dándole una pequeña patada al suelo al caminar–; y he seguido comportándome como un capullo todos estos días. No te lo mereces.

 

– No tienes que disculparte por nada, Raoul –no entendía cómo el chico podía sentirse de aquella manera, si para él era completamente al revés–. Fui yo el que no supe llevar la situación como debía. No pretendía alterarte de así.

 

– No fuiste tú –le rebatió Raoul–, o no solamente tú. Me molestó muchísimo la actitud y el comportamiento de Dani y pagué mi frustración contigo.

 

– Ya.

 

– Sé que debo centrarme en mí y en mi camino –suspiró–, y que no debería importarme tanto lo que hacen o dejan de hacer los demás, siempre dentro de unos límites.

 

El sacerdote sonrío ante el último comentario.

 

– Cada uno encuentra su camino –le recordó en un intento de animarle–, solo que algunos darán más vueltas que otros. Muchos de los que están aquí no se ordenarán sacerdotes, pero tan solo Dios sabe quiénes son. No sabemos lo que nos tiene preparado… “No juzguéis y no seréis juzgados.”

 

– Lucas seis, treinta y siete. Lo sé, lo sé… tenías razón.

 

– ¿En qué? –preguntó sin comprender a qué se refería.

 

– Le estaba juzgando, pero no solo a él.

 

– Y, ¿a quién más juzgabas? –quiso saber, empezando a entender. Quería conocer la respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo, la temía. 

 

– A mí mismo… ¿Cuando dijiste que quizás estaba proyectando? Creo que tenías razón.

 

Agoney tragó con fuerza. Podía notar su pulso acelerándose. Entrelazó sus manos a la altura del abdomen, puede que intentando sujetarse a sí mismo. Quizás sí que había sabido leer a Raoul.

 

– Es bueno darse cuenta –contestó sin más, sin saber qué más podía añadir ante su comentario.

 

– Sí.

 

– Sí.

 

Habían llegado a la puerta del seminario sin apenas darse cuenta. Al cruzar el umbral, ambos dieron por finalizada la conversación, o al menos por el momento. Se acompañaron en silencio, intercambiando miradas cómplices de camino al ala de los dormitorios.

 

– Este es mi cuarto –anunció Raoul.

 

– Lo sé –sonrió Agoney. No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera. Aunque Raoul dejara el seminario en aquel instante, ese seguiría siendo su cuarto mientras el sacerdote viviera allí. 

 

– Ya, bueno, por si acaso –rió contagiando a Agoney.

 

– Buenas noches, Raoul. Descansa –le deseó mientras el seminarista abría su dormitorio dubitativo.

 

Raoul se giró, recostándose en la puerta, observando maravillado cómo los ojos de Agoney habían recuperado el brillo que perdieron semanas atrás. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas para alargar el momento. Ahora que, en parte, se había confesado, no sabía muy bien qué esperar. El sacerdote parecía tan nervioso como él; sus mejillas visiblemente sonrojadas aun con la poca luz que emanaba la lampara del corredor. Boqueó un par de veces antes de darse por vencido. 

 

– Buenas noches, Agoney –se despidió con una sonrisa antes de, finalmente, reunir la fuerza para cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio.

 

Dos suspiros sonaron al unísono a ambos lados de la madera.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por todo el cariño que le dais a esta historia :")
> 
> Nos leemos <3


	8. 1:8

 

 

 

Últimos exámenes hechos, todos los trabajos entregados, varias maletas a medio hacer. Era oficialmente invierno desde el día anterior; de la cocina llegaban aromas de naranja, canela, anís estrellado y clavo, que se mezclaban con el siempre presente incienso: Habían comenzado las vacaciones de Navidad.

 

Tres días atrás había tenido lugar la cena de Navidad en el seminario. Después de un día intenso dedicado al voluntariado –donde los seminaristas se dividieron por cursos y se desplazaron a diferentes hospitales, albergues y sedes de organizaciones para entregar donaciones y ayudar en diversas tareas– tanto formadores como formados, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para disfrutar de un banquete especial antes de despedirse por lo que quedaba de año.

 

Aunque algunos de los seminaristas permanecerían en el edificio durante las vacaciones, la mayoría volvería a casa a celebrar tan señalada fecha con sus familias. Estos últimos llevaban desde el desayuno intentando volver a meter en la maleta todo lo que, dos meses atrás, cupo sin problema.

 

Para la hora de la merienda, los primeros hermanos comenzaron a despedirse e iniciar su camino de vuelta. Otros apuraban un té especiado y pastelillos intentando entrar en calor y coger fuerzas antes de partir. Los más rezagados aún seguían empacando sus pertenencias. 

 

Raoul tenía todo su armario esparcido sobre la cama, su maleta abierta a los pies de la misma y sus zapatos alineados en el suelo. Sus ojos viajaban de unos a otros, intentando decidir qué llevarse y qué dejar atrás. Se acercó a su portátil y pausó a Beyoncé, pues aunque la adoraba, no le estaba dejando pensar. El calor en la habitación le estaba agobiando; al ser calefacción central, poco podía hacer sin afectar a los otros dormitorios, así que abrió la ventana y la puerta de su dormitorio para crear algo de corriente.

 

– Oh.

 

Al otro lado de la puerta, con el puño en alto a punto de llamar y el gesto lleno de sorpresa, con sus labios formando una “o” perfecta, se encontraba Agoney.

 

– ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó Raoul algo confuso, pues no podía pensar en otra razón por la que el sacerdote hubiese ido a buscarle específicamente a su habitación. Agoney se movió nervioso, haciendo que el sobre rojo que sujetaba en su mano derecha llamara la atención del seminarista.

 

– Les estoy entregando una postal a todos los integrantes del coro –respondió a la pregunta que podía ver formándose en los ojos del otro chico–. Y al no encontrarte en el comedor, pensé que estarías liado con la maleta.

 

Raoul se apartó hacia un lado, dejando vía libre para que el sacerdote pudiera ver con sus propios ojos el estado en el que se encontraba su cuarto. Agoney no pudo contener la risa mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

 

– Tu maleta está vacía.

 

– Soy un experto en la materia de hacer maletas como puedes comprobar –bromeó Raoul, aunque no pudo ocultar del todo su desesperación.

 

– Creo que a este ritmo llegarás a tu casa para año nuevo –bromeó, aunque borró la sonrisa de su rostro al encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de Raoul.

 

– No entiendo cómo todo esto –explicó señalando la montaña de ropa sobre el colchón– entró en la maleta en octubre, te lo digo en serio. Creo que necesito que venga mi madre a ayudarme –sentenció sentándose en la cama con un suspiro.

 

Agoney sonrió con ternura antes de acercarse tímidamente 

 

– Anda, no seas exagerado. Ya verás que entre los dos no tardamos nada.

 

– ¿En serio me ayudarías? –preguntó con sorpresa mientras su corazón montaba una fiesta en su pecho.

 

– Claro, me estoy apiadando de tu familia –rió intentando quitarle importancia–. Como te deje solo, se quedan sin verte.

 

– Gracias –murmuró algo tímido. No era la primera vez que estaba en su habitación, pero en esta ocasión, observando cómo el sacerdote se acercaba a la cama y recolocaba alguna de las prendas, todo parecía más íntimo.

 

– Para empezar, no te vas dos meses –recalcó, separando la ropa en montones por el tipo de prenda–. No necesitas toda la ropa. Elige la que te vayas a poner durante dos semanas, contando con la que te dejaste en casa o la que le puedes robar a… ¿Tienes hermanos?

 

– Álvaro.

 

– Pues piensa en lo que le puedes pedir prestado.

 

– Todo –respondió con seguridad, recordando todas las veces que habían compartido ropa.

 

– Mira, no necesitas ni maleta. Ya puedes irte.

 

Ambos rieron exageradamente ante el comentario, aunque ninguno de los dos lo encontraba especialmente gracioso. Entraron en un bucle en el que se reían de la ridiculez de la situación, contagiándose el uno al otro. Acabaron con lágrimas en los ojos y sujetándose las costillas del esfuerzo.

 

– Ay, que risa –comentó a duras penas Agoney con voz aguda, sacudiéndose los restos de la última carcajada y secándose las lágrimas.

 

– Voy a tener agujetas –apuntó Raoul.

 

Agoney colocó el sobre con la postal navideña en el escritorio del seminarista y se acercó hasta la maleta abierta.

 

– A ver, dame tus cinco sudaderas, cinco camisetas y dos pantalones favoritos. Empecemos por ahí.

 

Raoul obedeció sin rechistar. Agoney doblaba y colocaba las prendas con eficiencia, haciendo que cupieran más de las que Raoul podría haber imaginado. Tras un rato decidiendo qué otra ropa era imprescindible para sobrevivir esas dos semanas en familia, dieron por finalizada la tarea, aunque no sin dificultad; Raoul tuvo que sentarse encima de la maleta mientras Agoney cerraba la cremallera.

 

– Todo listo –anunció Agoney moviendo los brazos.

 

– Sí –sonrió Raoul mientras se levantaba de la maleta quedándose frente al sacerdote–. Gracias por ayudarme.

 

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sonriéndose sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

 

– ¿Vienen a recogerte? –decidió preguntar Agoney, rompiendo el silencio.

 

– No, Lorenzo coge el mismo tren que yo, así que vamos juntos –al explicar aquello, se hizo consciente del tiempo que llevaba haciendo la maleta y de que, muy posiblemente, Lorenzo llevaría un buen rato esperándole–. De hecho, debe estar listo ya. 

 

– Pues no te entretengo más.

 

– No me entretienes –le corrigió el seminarista con el ceño fruncido.

 

– Bueno, pues te dejo que te vayas.

 

– Pues, hasta el año que viene.

 

– Hasta el año que viene, Raoul.

 

Ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio. Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad, sintiéndose un poco ridículos, como dos adolescente que no sabían cómo socializar. Finalmente, Raoul abrió los brazos hacia Agoney, quien leyó sus intenciones al momento y se entregó a aquel abrazo, estrechándolo contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos e inspirando su olor. Raoul apoyó su mejilla en el hombro del sacerdote, suspirando y dejando relajar sus músculos. 

 

Era lo más cerca que habían estado el uno del otro, y sabían que la sensación del cuerpo contrario contra el propio les acompañaría todas las vacaciones. Se separaron en silencio, conectando sus miradas, sonriéndose con los ojos al igual que con los labios. Agoney volvió a acercarse, esta vez a su rostro haciendo que Raoul contuviera la respiración, tensándose al instante. El sacerdote le dejo un suave beso en la mejilla antes de volver a darle espacio.

 

– Feliz Navidad, Raoul –susurró con voz dulce, haciendo que se erizasen los vellos de la nuca de Raoul.

 

– Feliz Navidad –repitió en el mismo tono.

 

– Nos vemos pronto.

 

Raoul asintió sonriente.

 

– Sí. Hasta el día siete.

 

Agoney abandonó la habitación tras aquella despedida, dejando a Raoul con la sonrisa más brillante que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Así, sería mucho más fácil encontrarse con su familia; y mucho más difícil esperar dos semanas para volverlo a ver.

 

Sin entretenerse demasiado en aquel último pensamiento, se puso el abrigo y la bufanda, cogió la maleta y la funda de su chelo, y justo antes de salir por la puerta en busca de Lorenzo, recogió el sobre del escritorio y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del chaquetón.

 

No volvió a pensar en él hasta una vez montado en el tren, cuando la conversación entre los seminaristas había pasado a convertirse en un silencio cómodo y Lorenzo observaba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla. Rasgó el papel rojo del sobre y descubrió una postal de un pingüino vestido de Papá Noel. Al abrirlo, sus pulsaciones se dispararon; solo había leído su nombre, pero verlo escrito en la caligrafía de Agoney, seguido de un pequeño corazón, había sido suficiente. Decidió que lo más sensato sería esperar a estar solo para leerlo, pues no se veía capaz de llegar al final del mensaje fingiendo tranquilidad para no levantar sospechas. Antes de guardarlo volvió a observar la portada; entonces recordó que todos los coristas tenían su postal y se preguntó si todas serían iguales o si habría elegido el pingüino para él por algo en particular.

 

– Oye, Lorenzo –llamó, sacando a su hermano del trance en el que parecía sumido–, ¿qué dibujo tiene tu postal de Navidad?

 

– ¿Qué postal? –preguntó confuso.

 

– La del padre Agoney –aclaró sin entender cómo no podía saber a qué se refería.

 

– ¿La del padre Agoney? –volvió a preguntar aún más extrañado que antes.

 

– ¿No te ha dado una postal?

 

– No.

 

Eso no tenía sentido,Agoney le había contado algo diferente.

 

– Pero, ¿te has despedido de él? –era la única explicación que le venía a la mente. Porque debía de haber una explicación.

 

– Claro, tío. No me iba a ir sin despedirme… Pero, ¿por qué iba a darme una postal? ¿A ti te ha dado una?

 

– Sí, no sé. Dijo que se las estaba dando a todos los del coro –explicó al tiempo que intentaba comprender la situación, porque, ¿por qué iba a mentir Agoney? Si dijo que todos tenían una, seguro que las escribió–. Quizás se le olvidó la tuya en su cuarto o algo. Te la dará a la vuelta –intentó razonar aun sin estar cien por cien seguro de aquello.

 

– Será eso –comentó encogiendo los hombros sin darle demasiada importancia. Al ver que Raoul no insistía, volvió a dirigir su atención a la ventanilla.

 

Raoul no pudo dejar de pensar en su postal hasta que llegó a casa y su familia acaparó toda su atención. No sabía qué conclusión sacar de todo aquello; quizás era cierto que Agoney se había olvidado de entregarle el sobre a Lorenzo, pero ni siquiera él mismo se creía del todo aquella opción. ¿Y si la explicación del sacerdote había sido solo una excusa para poder regalarle a él una postal navideña sin que significase más que un detalle con sus alumnos? ¿Quería decir aquello que Raoul sí que significaba más para él? Tenía miedo de leer el interior de la postal, pero a la vez se moría de ganas. 

 

Su madre, sin embargo, tenía otros planes. Desde su llegada se había convertido en su ayudante personal. Primero acompañándola a realizar las últimas compras navideñas, cargando con las bolsas y paquetes para que ella pudiera seguir comprando. Más tarde perdió todo un día envolviendo regalos que no había comprado. Y por último, el mismo veinticuatro, se convirtió en su pinche de cocina. Todo esto acompañado por preguntas sobre su vida en el seminario y todas las actividades que llevaban a cabo.

 

Agradeció inmensamente la llegada de su hermano Álvaro, pues ayudó a cambiar el foco de atención. Su madre volvía a verlo más delgado y le rogaba una y otra vez que comiera más y se cuidara mejor. Raoul solo quería huir a su dormitorio.

 

Recibieron a sus abuelos, tíos y primos justo antes de cenar, y por primera vez en toda la noche, Raoul sintió que podía respirar mejor.

 

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, la familia disfrutó de la comida entre bromas y anécdotas recordando otros tiempos, y aprovechando el momento para ponerse al día entre ellos. No fue hasta el postre que el foco volvió a caer sobre Raoul. Su abuela le había preguntado sobre el chelo y Raoul le había explicado que, aunque seguía tocando, ensayaba mucho menos y que era lo que más extrañaba desde que había entrado en el seminario. Su madre posó su copa de vino con fuerza antes de dirigirse a él.

 

– Bueno, ¿y tú estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? –preguntó más irritada de lo que a Raoul le hubiese gustado.

 

– Ya hemos hablado de esto, mama, y ya sabes lo que pienso –intentó zanjar el tema, pues viendo los ánimos de su madre, no le apetecía montar una escena.

 

– Sí, pero eso fue antes de que te fueras a estudiar allí –insistió.

 

– Sigo pensando igual –explicó con calma, aunque no podía evitar sentirse afectado por sus palabras–. Creí que te sentirías orgullosa que uno de tus hijos tomara ese camino.

 

– Ay, no te lo tomes a mal, Raoul –le pidió agitando su mano en el aire–. Pero, es que mírate. Te miro esa carita que tienes, esa planta… y pudiendo tener a uno o dos chiquillos por aquí correteando… no sé, hijo, tú sabrás, pero qué desperdicio.

 

No sabía cómo sentirse ante aquello. Era la primera vez que su madre compartía esos pensamientos y la última palabra se quedó como un eco en su cabeza.

 

– ¿Desperdicio? –pregunto casi con asco.

 

– Eres tan joven y tan guapo. Es que te imagino del brazo una chica buena y guapa y me emociono. Solo te pido que lo pienses.

 

Se estaba conteniendo como nunca antes para no levantarse de la silla y ponerse a chillar delante del toda su familia. Se sentía engañado, no esperaba que su madre fuese de aquella manera.

 

– Creía que eras más comprensiva. Y, ¿quién te dice que si me salgo del seminario no seguiré siendo un desperdicio? –escupió.

 

– No digas eso, Raoul –rogó, ofendida.

 

– Pero no lo sabes.

 

– ¿Qué estás diciendo, hijo? –volvió a darle un sorbo a su copa, visiblemente alterada.

 

– Que das por hecho muchas cosas –quería llorar y reírse y gritar y soltarlo todo–. Y que he sido un idiota.

 

– No estoy dando por hecho nada –su voz era más suave, más pausada, como queriendo encauzar la conversación–, puede que ahora no lo veas…

 

– Mama… –interrumpió Álvaro, leyendo las intenciones de su madre.

 

– No, tete, no te metas –pidió Raoul. Volvió a girarse hacia su madre, cogiendo aire antes de continuar–. Mama, puede que salga del seminario y no llegue a tener hijos. O puede que no me apetezca pasear con una chica del brazo. Puede que lo que realmente me haga feliz sea ordenarme sacerdote. 

 

– Ya, hijo, pero escúchame.

 

Pero Raoul no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo.

 

– ¿No crees que deberías apoyarme en algo que me hace feliz?

 

– No se puede hablar contigo, hijo –se quejó, tirando su servilleta sobre la mesa.

 

– No –replicó, con la voz endurecida y visiblemente enfadado; su piel, rojo brillante–. Estamos hablando perfectamente, lo que no quiero es llevarte la corriente con tal de tenerte contenta como he hecho hasta ahora.

 

– Pero, Raoul, ¿tú te crees que esa es manera de hablar a tu madre? –pregunto con los ojos desorbitados.

 

– Me voy –sentenció, levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose hasta su abuela para despedirse de ella–. Lo siento, yaya.

 

– Tú no te vas a ningún sitio, ¿me oyes? –gritó su madre incorporándose.

 

– Necesito aire, y silencio –explicó con un tono frío, metálico–. Y aquí no voy a encontrar ninguno –se giró hacia su hermano, moviéndose nervioso–. Tete, ¿me dejas tu coche?

 

– Yo te llevo –le dijo sin más.

 

– ¡Lo que faltaba! –exclamó su madre dejándose caer en la silla.

 

– Mama, lo llevo a mi casa y vuelvo, no seas dramática –pidió, dando el tema por zanjado.

 

– Yo… –empezó Raoul. Demasiado que había arruinado la cena de Nochebuena, no quería causar aún más molestias.

 

– Te llevo a mi casa y no se hable más. Ve a por tus cosas. 

 

 

Hicieron la mayor parte del camino en silencio, solo roto por los suspiros de Raoul. No lo habían hablado, pero con la maleta y el chelo de Raoul en el maletero, ambos sabían que iba a quedarse en casa de Álvaro lo que restaba de vacaciones. 

 

Ante un nuevo suspiro de su hermano, Álvaro se decidió a hablar.

 

– Raoul, no te quiero presionar, pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

 

– Lo sé –respondió sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

 

– Joder, tete, algo te pasa y no es solo por lo que acaba de pasar.

 

Raoul se giro levemente para poder mirar a su hermano, aunque éste seguía con la vista fija en la carretera. Necesitaba desahogarse, aunque fuera un poco, y antes de entrar en el seminario, él era el que conocía todos sus secretos y el que le daba consejos para todo lo que necesitase. Aunque había muchas cosas que habían cambiado, esperaba que aquella no fuera una de ellas.

 

– Que no puedo más, Álvaro. Que no sé qué quiero, ni qué está bien o mal –intentó ordenar sus pensamientos mínimamente, pues tenía la sensación de que se estaba explicando fatal–. Creo que he basado mis decisiones en cosas que otras personas me han dicho directa o indirectamente.

 

– Nadie te pidió que estudiaras para cura.

 

Raoul soltó una risa seca.

 

– No… directamente.

 

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó confuso y un poco a la defensiva.

 

– En otro momento te lo cuento, tete.

 

Sabía que si relataba aquella historia iba a abrir una herida que no sabía si estaba preparado para soportar. 

 

– Vale –aceptó–, ya sabes que estoy aquí.

 

– Sí. Ahora me toca a mí decidir por mí mismo. Sin nadie que me pueda influenciar.

 

– Pero, ¿estás seguro de que quieres volver? –quiso saber, pues intuía que el seminario tenía que ver con lo que su hermano estaba experimentando–. Siempre puedes quedarte en casa hasta que lo necesites, no tendrías que irte con la mama.

 

– Gracias, tete. No sé lo que quiero, la verdad –reflexionó–. Estoy bien allí, ¿sabes? Hay gente muy especial, ni te lo imaginas –sonrió pensando en uno en particular, aunque volvió a ponerse serio al instante–. Pero aún no sé si estoy hecho para eso.

 

– Tómate tu tiempo. Y a ver si me llamas cuando estés allí, que siempre soy yo.

 

– Que sí, pesado –rió sintiéndose un poco mejor.

 

– Te voy a apoyar decidas lo que decidas, no hace falta que te lo diga –le prometió.

 

– Eres el mejor –le dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

 

– Lo que sea por mi hermanito.

 

Una vez en la casa, Raoul le dio las buenas noches a su hermano alegando un incipiente dolor de cabeza, aunque realmente solo quería meterse en la cama y olvidarse del mundo.

 

Abrió la maleta en busca del pijama, y allí, encima de todo, gritando ser leída, se encontraba la postal de Agoney. 

 

Consiguió cambiarse sin sucumbir a la tentación de leerla de una vez, pues quería dedicarle el tiempo que merecía. Una vez metido en la cama, cogió el sobre de la mesita de noche, dispuesto a descubrir finalmente el mensaje que le había dejado el sacerdote.Inspiró profundamente, intentando encontrar la fuerza necesaria para hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar y su corazón volviera a latir en su pecho en vez de en sus oídos. Viendo que era imposible, abrió la postal dispuesto a leer.

 

_“Raoul ♡_

 

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

 

_Espero que disfrutes y descanses estos días tan especiales rodeado del calor y el amor de tu familia y amigos._

 

_Deseo que este Año Nuevo esté repleto de sueños cumplidos. Rezo por que encuentres tu camino y halles la paz que tanto ansías._

 

_Ojalá pueda ayudarte, aunque sea un poco, a conseguirlo. Creo firmemente que todo ocurre por una razón y yo no puedo más que agradecer a nuestro Señor que te pusiera en mi camino, pues desde que estás en él, tiene más luz._

 

_Feliz y próspero año nuevo, Raoul._

 

_Agoney ♡”_

 

 

No supo cuándo empezó a llorar, pero para el final de la carta, era todo mocos y lágrimas. Sin querer detener sus congojos, se tumbó de costado en la cama abrazando la postal contra su pecho.

 

Repetía una y otra vez las frases en su cabeza; Agoney se había abierto a él más en una postal de lo que lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que habían convivido juntos. En aquel momento solo deseaba salir de allí, llegar al comedor social donde Agoney era voluntario todas las Nochebuenas y fundirse en un abrazo infinito. Y comérselo a besos, porque, a estas alturas, no podía seguir engañándose. 

 

Gruñó escondiendo la cara entre las sábanas descargando parte de su frustración y rabia. Odió a la iglesia por no permitir que los sacerdotes tuviesen relaciones, y por tener la creencia de que los homosexuales estaban llamados a la castidad. Odió a Agoney por ser sacerdote y se odió a sí mismo por enamorarse de uno. 

 

Se incorporó al golpearle aquel pensamiento. Pues estaba claro, cristalino, que eso era lo que le ocurría. No se había encaprichado, no le atraía sin más, se había enamorado. Aquella revelación le hizo llorar más fuerte, abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo su cara en ella. 

 

No podía confundir a Agoney; no podía entorpecer su camino; y estaba claro que el suyo no era el sacerdocio. Después de la conversación con su madre, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir con aquella farsa? Debía ser fiel a sí mismo, significara lo que significase. Y lo mejor para todos sería dejar el seminario, volverse a centrar en la música, intentar olvidar a Agoney y dejar que él lo olvidara.

 

Entre sollozos, y sin soltar la postal, Raoul se quedó dormido con la decisión clara en su mente: ibaa abandonar el seminario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He cogido carrerilla con esta parte de la historia, y como soy una agonías, tengo que subirlo nada más acabarlo... Gracias por seguir aquí capítulo tras capítulo.
> 
> Nos leemos <3


	9. 1:9

 

 

Piel. Sentía su tacto suave y firme por todo su cuerpo. Miles de caricias estimulando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, haciéndole estremecer. Sentía sus manos, sus labios carnosos, su lengua hábil recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se sentía morir. Enterró sus dedos en su sedoso cabello, tironeando apenas para llevarlo a su boca; la sensación de su lengua invitando a la suya a jugar y enredarse era demasiado. 

 

Todo estaba difuso, destellos nítidos dentro de una niebla compacta. El chico que le estaba llevando al límite, a veces, no tenía cara, pero siempre tenía nombre. Siempre era él. 

 

Raoul. _Raoulraoulraoul._

 

Debió llamarlo, pues el aludido lo miró con intensidad antes de volverle a devorar la boca. Sintió cómo sus besos húmedos descendían por su piel hasta que Raoul tuvo que arrodillarse frente a él para seguir bajando.

 

Sentía calor y electricidad y una fuerza densa, oscura y líquida acumularse en su centro. Su cuerpo se tensó, solo podía ver esa sonrisa traviesa relamiéndose antes de engullir su erección por completo. Y aquella visión, aquella sensación, fue demasiado. Se deshizo en una explosión blanca que lo arrasó todo; solo podía pensar en su nombre.

 

– Raoul.

 

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado con un jadeo, la garganta seca, la respiración errática, su cuerpo empapado en sudor. Tardó unos segundos en ubicarse, y entonces, las imágenes volvieron a él, tan nítidas, tan reales. Fue en ese momento cuando se hizo consciente de la humedad en sus pantalones y la vergüenza hizo acto de presencia. Aun en soledad, se sentía humillado, traicionado por su propia mente y su propio cuerpo, llevándolo en sueños allí donde no se permitía ir despierto; allí donde sabía que jamás debía llegar. 

 

Se levantó de la cama asqueado por la sensación viscosa y mojada en su entrepierna. Se sentía sucio, así que se dirigió directo a la ducha, esperando que el agua borrase sus pensamientos a la par que se deshacía de los restos de semen de su cuerpo, aunque sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil. Cada vez que su mente divagaba, acababa llegando a él: al chico de ojos tristes que sonreían al mirarle; al músico que sentía el arte de la misma forma que él y que interpretaba a Bach como si fuese algo propio; al seminarista que llegó para volver su mundo del revés; al único que había despertado en él deseo carnal hasta, indirectamente, provocarle un orgasmo; al chico que regresaba hoy.

 

Desde que se despidieron antes de las vacaciones, había estado aún más presente en sus pensamientos. Si se concentraba, todavía podía sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, su mejilla sobre su hombro y ese pequeño suspiro, casi inaudible, agitando la tela de su camisa.

 

A veces pensaba que era una prueba que Dios le había puesto en su camino para demostrar su fe y su entrega; otras, sentía que Raoul había llegado para cambiarlo todo. La manera en la que se sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, y sobretodo, cuando no lo estaba, le hacían pensar en el destino. Y en lo que significaría dejar la iglesia, dejar lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento. Pero entonces, volvía al punto número uno, y pensar en el destino y en una vida junto a Raoul, significaba estar fallándole a Dios. 

 

 

 

– ¡Raoul!

 

El aludido giró sobre sí mismo buscando el origen de la voz. Su hermano Lorenzo avanzaba hacia él con paso ligero, maleta en mano.

 

– ¡Lorenzo! Feliz año –le saludó dándole un fugaz abrazo.

 

– ¿No has venido en tren? –quiso saber el otro seminarista.

 

– No, me trajo mi hermano Álvaro en su coche.

 

El viaje fue silencioso, y eterno. Álvaro podía notar el nerviosismo de su hermano pequeño, por lo que decidió darle el tiempo y el espacio necesarios para que eligiese hablar cuando quisiera, si así lo deseaba. Sabía que obligándolo a conversar solo empeoraría las cosas. Raoul estuvo a punto de contarle sus planes una decena de veces a lo largo de las vacaciones, pero, sin saber muy bien porqué, sentía que lo correcto era comunicarlo en el seminario primero. Hablar con su director espiritual y esperar que lo entendiera antes de ir a su habitación a recoger sus cosas. El reencuentro y la despedida con Agoney era algo que ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginar. Hablar con su hermano haría la decisión real antes de tiempo, y no estaba preparado. 

 

– Voy a soltar mis cosas, ahora te veo en el salón –dijo Lorenzo emprendiendo de nuevo su camino al interior del seminario.

 

– Vale.

 

Sin embargo, Raoul no tenía claro si se acabaría uniendo al resto, lo primero que tenía previsto hacer aquella mañana era hablar con el padre Benjamín.

 

Lo encontró sentado en el primer banco de la capilla, mirando al altar en silencio. Se acercó con cuidado de no sobresaltarle, cuando llegó a su altura, carraspeó para anunciar su presencia antes de dirigirse a él.

 

– Padre Benjamín, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

 

– Te he dicho mil veces que me tutees, Raoul –contestó con una sonrisa, girándose hacia él.

 

– Ay, padre, es que no me sale… Pero, ¿tiene un minuto? –insistió nervioso.

 

– Las Navidades os han removido cosas a los de primero, ¿eh? –rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó sorprendido.

 

– No eres el primero que me busca hoy –explicó, echándose a un lado y golpeando la madera del banco, invitándole a sentarse con él–. Estáis todos muy… habladores.

 

Raoul aceptó su oferta y se sentó a su lado en silencio. El sacerdote le dio su tiempo, esperando pacientemente a que el seminarista estuviese preparado para decir lo que había venido a contarle. Raoul se pasó las manos por la cara, nervioso e inspiró profundamente.

 

– Estoy hecho un lío –se atrevió a decir por fin con apenas un hilo de voz–. No sé lo que quiero. No sé si estar aquí es lo correcto. Creo que el sacerdocio no es mi camino.

 

– ¿Por qué crees eso? –preguntó con tono calmado, sin juicio alguno en su voz.

 

Raoul suspiró, intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos antes de explicarse, pues todo seguía siendo una maraña de ideas en su mente.

 

– Pensé que al ingresar en el seminario conocería una parte nueva de mí; creía que podría huir de quien soy –confesó con una pequeña risa, reconociendo lo imposible de aquella idea–. Pero, estas Navidades me han puesto algunas cosas delante y me he dado cuenta de que no eran los motivos adecuados para estar aquí. Creo que, antes de ser capaz de llegar a ningún sitio, necesito encontrarme a mí mismo. No quiero haceros perder el tiempo –concluyó alicaído .

 

– Raoul –llamó el padre Benjamín, haciendo que el aludido le mirara a los ojos–, los caminos del señor son inescrutables. Y puede sonar a cliché –añadió ante la mirada incrédula del seminarista–, pero es la pura verdad. Una serie de razones te trajeron hasta aquí. Ni siquiera has terminado el primer cuatrimestre; date tiempo. 

 

»Todos sabemos que una gran mayoría de los que empiezan este camino, no llegarán a sacerdote. Pero, no tengas prisa en tomar la decisión. Tú mismo has dicho que no lo tenías claro. Disfruta del tiempo en el seminario. Ábrete a todo lo que te pueda ofrecer esta experiencia. Explora. Dices que te estás buscando, pues haz lo que necesites para encontrarte.

 

Raoul se quedó pensativo, dudando en si debía compartir el otro gran motivo que le había llevado a la decisión de abandonar. No quería involucrar a Agoney, y aunque él no había hecho absolutamente nada, decidió que era mejor guardarse aquella información, al menos por el momento.

 

Sopesó lo que el padre Benjamín le acababa de proponer. Era cierto que su estancia en el seminario le había servido para empezar a conocerse y aceptarse un poco más, así que quizás sí que era un buen ambiente para ello, independientemente de la presencia de Agoney.

 

Agoney.

 

En su carta le había confesado lo mucho que se alegraba de tenerlo en su camino; si le hacía bien, quizás irse de aquella manera no fuese lo más positivo para ninguno de los dos; lo último que querría sería hacerle daño. Podía probar. No tenía que ocurrir nada.

 

– Lo intentaré –le contestó finalmente con un leve temblor en la voz, dispuesto a cumplir su palabra.

 

– Estoy seguro de que lo harás –le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, apretando su hombro con cariño–. Y si tienes alguna duda, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

 

– Gracias, padre.

 

– Ve en paz.

 

Y se fue, quizás no en paz, pero sí mucho más tranquilo. Parte de la presión que se había autoimpuesto al ingresar en el seminario había desaparecido.

 

Sus hermanos parecieron notarlo, pues no paraban de comentar lo bien que le habían sentado las vacaciones. Aunque una parte de él estaba constantemente alerta, esperando a que el padre Agoney apareciese por la puerta.

 

Con el paso de las horas, su nerviosismo fue aumentando. 

 

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Lorenzo al notar su estado.

 

– Sí, sí. Solo que me he puesto a pensar en las clases de mañana –mintió con rapidez.

 

– Ah, bueno, no te preocupes, tío –quiso tranquilizarle Lorenzo–. No serán muy duros el primer día. Además, por la tarde tenemos coro.

 

Raoul asintió.

 

– Oye, ¿y el padre Agoney? –preguntó con fingida despreocupación, usando la mención del coro como excusa.

 

– He oído que ha estado ayudando en otra parroquia durante las vacaciones. Llegará más tarde.

 

Y aunque Raoul siguió mirando a la puerta con regularidad, el sacerdote no llegó en toda la tarde, ni siquiera para cuando el seminarista decidió que era el momento de irse a su habitación a descansar.

 

 

Agoney agradeció no estar presente durante el regreso de los seminaristas, ya que se arriesgaba a que llegasen de uno en uno. Y aunque se moría de ganas de reencontrarse con Raoul, sabía que todo sería más fácil si el primer contacto con él en el nuevo año era en grupo.

 

Ocurrió durante el desayuno, pues en la misa matutina no pudo más que saludar a un par de seminaristas antes de dirigirse al órgano. Al entrar en el comedor, sus ojos buscaron irremediablemente a Raoul; estaba sentado en una de las esquinas, devorando una tostada con aguacate. Llevaba una camisa blanca cubierta por un jersey color ocre que le daba un aire todavía más dulce y realzaba el color de sus ojos. Charlaba animado con sus hermanos y a Agoney le pareció reconocer al chico lleno de vida que conoció meses atrás.

 

– Buenos días, ¡feliz año! –saludó Agoney al grupo.

 

– Feliz año, padre –respondieron varias voces. Raoul simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa ilusionada, pero aquel gesto fue suficiente para provocar un leve cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. 

 

Raoul se marchó poco después, alegando que tenía mucho que preparar para las clases. Y aunque le dedicó una rápida sonrisa antes de salir, Agoney no pudo evitar pensar que, quizás,su llegada había podido incomodarle.

 

Intentó mantenerse ocupado durante el resto de la mañana, pero su mente no podía dejar de pensar en el ensayo de esa misma tarde. Aún se sentía avergonzado por el suceso de la mañana anterior, y aunque Raoul no tenía ni idea de que había soñado con él –y que aún podía sentir lo que le había hecho en sueños–, no podía evitar pensar que, si estaban lo suficientemente cerca, lo intuiría de alguna manera.

 

Ocultando sus nervios tras una de sus mejores sonrisas, recibió al coro después de la comida. Se pusieron al día sobre la música que habían escuchado durante las Navidades y cualquier anécdota que quisieran compartir. Debatieron, entre risas, sobre los villancicos y sus letras, y finalmente, Agoney les explicó el nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente.

 

– Sé que a muchos les gusta cantar más allá de música sacra y música coral –comenzó a explicar captando la atención de todos–, así que, una vez cada dos semanas, dedicaremos parte de la clase a trabajar en una canción de su libre elección –un murmullo de voces excitadas llenó la habitación. Agoney esperó a que volviese a reinar el silencio antes de continuar–. Puede ser de cualquier temática y cualquier género. No se va a presentar a ningún lado; todo lo que canten quedará entre estas cuatro paredes, así que no se corten. Empezaremos la semana que viene, tienen hasta entonces para elegir canción. Si la saben antes, díganmelo, así puedo ir buscando las partituras.

 

Tras la explicación, no les quedó más que despedirse hasta la siguiente clase. Siguiendo su costumbre, Raoul se quedó rezagado, esperando a que el resto de seminaristas abandonaran la sala. Quería hablar con Agoney, puede que agradecerle el detalle de la postal, o quizás, simplemente tener una conversación de tú a tú como no habían podido tener en el tiempo que habían estado separados.

 

– ¿Te gusta el proyecto? –Fue Agoney el que rompió el silencio, levantando la mirada de sus papeles.

 

– Me encanta –confesó con total honestidad–. No imaginé que haría algo así en un seminario.

 

– Es que yo no soy un cura cualquiera –le contesto con un guiño. Se sintió ridículo al segundo, así que se apresuró a guardar los últimos papeles en su carpeta para salir de allí cuantos antes y dejar de meter la pata.

 

– Desde luego que no –murmuró Raoul con una sonrisa.

 

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir nada más, un aleteo frenético les sobresaltó.

 

Un pajarito de cuerpo amarillento y cabeza oscura se había colado por una de las pequeñas ventanas que se abrían sobre las vidrieras del aula y estaba dando tumbos por toda la habitación, chocando con el techo y las paredes.

 

– Cierra la puerta –indicó Agoney al ver que el pájaro se dirigía hacia allí. Raoul obedeció al instante. 

 

El ave parecía no saber dónde posarse. Volaba desesperado en busca de una salida. 

 

– Si abrimos todas las ventanas, a lo mejor se cuela por una –propuso Raoul.

 

– Son muy pequeñas, se seguiría chocando –argumentó Agoney.

 

– Pero ha entrado por una –insistió el seminarista.

 

– Ya ves que aún no salió –respondió el sacerdote con paciencia. 

 

Raoul bufó, quitándose el jersey de un tirón, levantando parte de la camisa en el proceso.

 

– ¿Qué haces? –quiso saber Agoney, algo escandalizado por el gesto.

 

– Shhh.

 

El pájaro se había posado en una de las sillas, y Raoul aprovechó el momento sin pensárselo dos veces. Se acercó con sigilo intentando no espantarlo; y cuando ya estaba a la distancia suficiente, tiró su jersey sobre él, haciendo que cayera al suelo y quedara atrapado bajo su peso. Cazó la prenda al instante, asegurándose de que el animal estaba sujeto, pero no demasiado apretado.

 

– Espera, ven.

 

Agoney arrastró una de las mesas que normalmente estaban llenas de folletos y libros, y la colocó debajo de la ventana abierta. Después fue a por una silla, y la apoyó de manera que hiciera la función de escalón.

 

Sujetando a Raoul por el codo y la zona lumbar, lo ayudó a impulsarse para poder subir a la silla y a la mesa sin tener que utilizar sus manos.

 

– Ten cuidado, ¿llegas? –preguntó en voz baja, siendo consciente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y de lo íntimo del momento.

 

– S-sí.

 

Raoul sentía al pájaro retorcerse entre sus manos, intentando liberarse de la misma manera en la que lo hacía su corazón en el pecho. Notaba cada dedo sobre su cuerpo, la presión que ejercían y la electricidad que desprendían. Se separó despacio, rompiendo la conexión y haciendo que la sensación de seguridad desapareciera. Destapó al animal con cuidado de no estresarlo más de lo necesario, pero asegurándose de que no pudiera volver a escapar. Una vez entre sus manos y sin tela de por medio, sacó los brazos por el estrecho hueco y separó las palmas despacio. Tan pronto como se sintió liberado, el pájaro alzó el vuelo, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

 

– Es libre –le comunicó Raoul con su sonrisa más radiante. Una ola de calor invadió el cuerpo de Agoney ante aquella imagen. Verlo tan feliz por ayudar a un animal en apuros solo hacía que sus sentimientos hacia el seminarista se hicieran más profundos. 

 

Alargó los brazos para ayudarlo a bajar, y Raoul no dudó en aceptarlos. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros, mientras el sacerdote sujetaba su cintura; ignorando la silla esta vez, saltó directamente desde la mesa, aterrizando a apenas unos centímetros del cuerpo de Agoney.

 

Se miraron a los ojos sin mediar palabra, ambos conscientes de la intensidad del momento. Las respiraciones, aunque alteradas, iban a la par. Agoney afianzó su agarre, rodeando el cuerpo de Raoul con suavidad. Raoul acarició sus hombros, subiendo hasta el cuello antes de cruzar sus manos tras él, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos llenos de magnetismo y misterio. 

 

Agoney fue el primero en bajar la mirada; se perdió en sus labios entreabiertos, brillantes, carnosos, apetecibles. Ya los había probado en sueños y se preguntaba si sabrían igual, si sentiría lo mismo si los besaba despierto.

 

– Raoul –susurró sin saber muy bien porqué. Levantó la mirada, y algo en ella hizo que Raoul jadeara. Y aquel sonido, aquellos ojos oscureciéndose frente a él, fueron el detonante.

 

Adelantó el rostro y acarició sus labios con los suyos, apenas un roce, pero fue suficiente para dejarle sin respiración. Volvió a besarlos, esta vez con un poco más de intensidad. Raoul se atrevió a abrir su boca y atrapar su labio inferior con los dientes antes de separarse. 

 

Volvieron a mirarse, ambos con una sonrisa que no les cabía en el rostro. No querían dejarse ir; Raoul dio un paso al frente, juntándose un poco más; Agoney subió una de sus manos hasta la nuca de Raoul, dejándola ahí, jugueteando con los dedos en su pelo. Esta vez fue Raoul quien se adelantó, pues ya lo echaba de menos. Primero besó ambos labios, las comisuras, el centro;acto seguido, se atrevió a dibujar la curva con la punta de la lengua. Agoney abrió los labios por inercia, invitándolo a entrar y Raoul no lo dudó ni un segundo.

 

Todo era lento, cuidadoso. No querían espantarse; ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que estaban haciendo, pero ambos habían decidido dejarse llevar por lo que estaban sintiendo. Piel. Y lengua y labios y dientes jugando a conocerse, a aprenderse de memoria para no olvidarse jamás. Se separaron en busca de aliento, con la mirada borrosa y los corazones llenos.

 

– Agoney…

 

El aludido cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 

– No digas nada. Por favor.

 

Le daba vueltas la cabeza y el corazón quería salírsele del pecho. Raoul era mil veces mejor que el Raoul de sus sueños. Era real, cálido y delicado, sabía a frutas y olía a flores. Pero estaba prohibido. Ocultó su rostro tras sus manos, separándose de él por completo.

 

– Ey –llamó Raoul con dulzura.

 

– No. No, Raoul, no.

 

– Agoney.

 

El sacerdote volvió a mirarle conteniendo las lágrimas y Raoul se rompió un poco por dentro ante aquella imagen. Quería abrazarlo, pero sabía que en aquel momento solo iba a conseguir que lo rechazara aún más.

 

– ¿Quieres que te deje solo? –preguntó Raoul, pensando en lo que sería mejor para él.

 

Agoney se lo pensó unos segundos, ¿era eso lo que quería? No estaba seguro de nada, pero sin una excusa lo suficientemente buena, acabó asintiendo con lentitud.

 

– Vale –contestó, fingiendo que no le dolía–. Si quieres hablar ya sabes donde encontrarme. Estoy aquí –añadió bajando la voz.

 

Agoney volvió a asentir. Tras aquello, a Raoul no le quedó más que abandonar el aula, dejando al sacerdote sumido en sus pensamientos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía muchas ganas de poder escribir la escena del pájaro, que llevaba dándole vueltas desde el principio. Bueno y del cap entero en general. 
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar.
> 
> Nos leemos <33


	10. 1:10

 

Raoul cerró la puerta con fuerza; en aquel instante no le importaban sus hermanos en los dormitorios cercanos. De hecho, tan solo quería desaparecer. Quería reírse y llorar a la vez. La frustración y la rabia por la situación que estaba viviendo le agotaba emocionalmente. 

 

Era injusto. Se lo repetía una y otra vez. Ahora que, poco a poco, estaba aprendiendo a aceptarse; ahora que, poco a poco, estaba encontrando su centro; ahora que había descubierto que lo que sentía por Agoney era recíproco, se acababa de hacer consciente de lo difícil de la situación en la que ambos jóvenes se encontraban. Todo el peso de aquel hallazgo había caído sobre sus hombros. Quería huir de allí, pero al mismo tiempo, quería volver al aula, agarrar a Agoney de la mano y salir corriendo juntos. Pero, para eso, Agoney tenía que querer hacerlo, y dudaba que el sacerdote quisiera, o debiera, dejar su vida actual por él.

 

Secándose las lágrimas que no recordaba haber derramado con el dorso de su mano, se colocó sus auriculares y subió el volumen al máximo. Como siempre que no quería pensar, buscaba la música para evadirse; bailaba para cansar su cuerpo y acallar su mente.

 

 

Agoney abrió la tapa del piano de golpe. Llevaba un rato dando vueltas por la sala, atusándose el pelo y frotándose la cara. Estaba más perdido que nunca. Por una parte, quería hablar con el padre Alonso y pedir consejo –aunque se muriese de vergüenza–, esperando que le ayudase a librarse de la angustia que sentía en su pecho; pero por otro lado, solo quería ir en busca de Raoul. 

 

Presionó las teclas con fuerza, vertiendo su frustración en ellas, dejando que la disonancia gritase por él. Acto seguido, comenzó a mover sus dedos con agilidad y rapidez. Dejó que la memoria muscular llevase las riendas; centrándose en la música, su mente podía descansar. El tercer movimiento de la _Sonata Claro de Luna_ de Beethoven sonaba mucho más agresivo que el original, pero Agoney se desnudaba tocando, y no era más que un reflejo de su alma en aquel instante.

 

No cesó de tocar hasta que le dolieron todos los músculos de sus brazos y se le tensaron los hombros. Se dejó caer al suelo, cerrando los ojos; suspiró con fuerza, vaciando sus pulmones. No podía seguir así. Estaba perdiendo de vista la voluntad de Dios. Debía aprender a contenerse, aprender a deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos, de todo lo que sentía por Raoul.

 

Raoul. El joven seminarista se había marchado sin rechistar cuando había percibido que necesitaba espacio sin pararse a pensar en lo que necesitaba él mismo. Agoney se sintió tremendamente culpable; debía hablar con él y pedirle perdón. Tenían que aclararlo todo, llegar juntos a un acuerdo y parar lo que fuera que estuviese pasando entre ellos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. 

 

Se levantó con decisión y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios con paso firme, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de miedo.

 

Llamó suavemente a la puerta. Esperó unos minutos antes de volver a hacerlo; al no obtener respuesta, decidió entrar con cuidado.

 

– ¿Raoul? –asomó la cabeza, y al ser incapaz de ver nada, abrió la puerta por completo, adentrándose en la habitación.

 

Raoul estaba de espaldas al lado de su cama, tenia sus auriculares inalámbricos puestos, lo que explicaba su silencio. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, y en aquel preciso momento, se estaba quitando el pantalón de vestir, mientras contoneaba sus caderas al ritmo de la música que solo él podía escuchar. Agoney sintió que le fallaban las piernas. 

 

Aún con el pantalón en la mano, y únicamente cubierto por unos calzoncillos negros y unos calcetines blancos, Raoul dio un giro dramático, abriendo los brazos y patinando ligeramente hacia un lado. Se quedó congelado en aquella postura al encontrarse con los ojos de Agoney; aun en la distancia, el sacerdote podía ver el rastro de las lágrimas en sus ojos sorprendidos. 

 

El susto inicial dio paso a la vergüenza al hacerse consciente de lo que llevaba puesto y de lo que había estado haciendo sin saberse observado. Reaccionaron a la vez: Raoul, quitándose los auriculares y tapándose la mayor cantidad de piel posible con la tela del pantalón; Agoney, bajando la mirada y andando hacia atrás, buscando el tirador de la puerta con la mano.

 

– Perdón…

 

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

– Lo siento…

 

– Yo…

 

– Llamé a la puerta, pero…

 

– Agoney.

 

– Perdón, perdón.

 

– ¡Agoney!

 

El aludido paró su verborrea y volvió a mirarlo.

 

– No pasa nada –intentó tranquilizarle, aunque su propias pulsaciones se hubiesen disparado–. No sabías que me estaba cambiando.

 

– No debí entrar sin permiso.

 

– Está bien –dio un paso al frente, levantando la palma de su mano hacia él, pidiéndole que se calmase–, no importa ¿Qué querías?

 

– Hablar –explicó en un susurro–. Pero podemos hacerlo en otro momento.

 

El cura volvió a bajar la mirada, intentando no pensar en el perfecto cuerpo del chico que tenía en frente. Hizo el ademán de girarse, pero se detuvo cuando Raoul volvió a hablar.

 

– Ago –hacía años que nadie le llamaba de aquella manera. Escuchar aquel apelativo cariñoso en lavoz dulce del seminarista, le hizo estremecerse–. Todos tenemos un cuerpo. No hay nada malo en enseñarlo. O en observarlo.

 

Raoul dejó caer el pantalón y se acercó lentamente hasta Agoney, quedándose a escasos centímetros.

 

– Raoul… –avisó, aunque realmente no sabía lo que quería. Quería huir de allí, quería que Raoul se vistiera, quería poder tratarlo como a cualquier otro seminarista, quería que el encuentro en el aula de música no hubiese existido… Pero sobre todo, quería repetirlo todo; quería sentir el aliento de Raoul sobre sus labios, y el tacto de su lengua sobre la suya; sus manos en sus hombros y en su cuello; su olor acompañándole aún después de haberse marchado. Dejó caer su cabeza con un suspiro, apoyando su frente en el hombro desnudo de Raoul.

 

El seminarista quiso abrazarle, pero interrumpió el movimiento a medio camino, no quería incomodarlo. Bajó los brazos y se quedó quieto, dándole a Agoney el tiempo necesario.

 

– Lo que pasó antes… –pronunció el sacerdote al cabo de un rato. No se sentía capaz de terminar la frase.

 

– No tenemos que hablar de ello si no quieres –propuso Raoul–. Podemos olvidarlo, de hecho.

 

– No sé qué me pasa, Raoul –su voz sonaba frágil, a punto de romperse–. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

 

Raoul pudo notar el nudo formarse en su garganta. No quería moverse por miedo a romper el momento, a espantar a Agoney; pero al mismo tiempo quería reconfortarle, hacerle saber que estaba ahí para él, que él se sentía igual. Inspiró con fuerza al notar las manos de Agoney sobre su espalda. Al principio las dejó allí, apenas rozando su piel, pero entonces empezó a acariciarle con los pulgares; pequeños semicírculos sin pausa.

 

Agoney intentaba dejar de pensar, acallar la batalla interna que se estaba lidiando en su mente, y centrarse puramente en sus sentidos. Algo que le hacía sentirse de aquella manera, no podía estar mal, ¿verdad? 

 

Se sentía en una montaña rusa, un minuto quería aclarar las cosas y poner distancia entre los dos para no entorpecer sus caminos, y así servir a Dios de la mejor manera posible, y al siguiente solo deseaba seguir conociendo el alma, la mente y el cuerpo de Raoul; probar cada rincón y explorar juntos lo que se hacían sentir al tocarse.

 

Comenzó a mover sus manos por toda la espalda, apreciando la suavidad de su piel; haciéndose consciente del efecto que tenía sobre el otro chico; cómo una simple caricia le hacía estremecer, erizando su piel. 

 

Delineó su columna con las yemas de sus dedos con parsimonia, haciendo que Raoul se acercara a su pecho buscando más contacto y jadeara contra su cuello. Siguió acariciando sin pausa, subiendo por el cuello hasta al nacimiento del pelo; bajando hasta toparse con la goma de la ropa interior. Respiró profundamente, apretando aún más los ojos, y con una seguridad inesperada, acarició sus nalgas sobre la tela. Siguió la curva en la que se había perdido más veces de las que le gustaría admitir, dibujándola con las manos. Repitió el camino un par de veces hasta que se sintió con la fuerza suficiente como para bajar la prenda lo justo para descubrir por completo el culo de Raoul.

 

– Ago –gimió contra su cuello, agarrándose a su camisa con fuerza para no caerse. Se acercó aún más a su cuerpo, eliminando cualquier distancia, sintiendo su entrepierna palpitar contra la ajena.

 

Raoul temblaba de pies a cabeza. Estaba terriblemente excitado, pero era consciente de que Agoney y él estaban cruzando un límite del que no había vuelta atrás. Sabía que, muy posiblemente, el sacerdote se arrepentiría de lo que estaba ocurriendo nada más saliera por la puerta, y tenía un miedo atroz a lo que pudiera pasar a partir de entonces. Pero al mismo tiempo, solo quería disfrutar del momento; dejar a Agoney explorar su cuerpo, sin prisa. Raoul se había abandonado totalmente a sus caricias; y aunque necesitaba más, mucho más, era perfecto.

 

Agoney ahogó un sollozo al sentir el fino vello rubio que cubría la piel de Raoul. Sin pensarlo demasiado, comenzó a amasar sus nalgas, disfrutando de la sensación cálida y burbujeante en su bajo vientre. Adelantó el rostro para dejar un pequeño beso sobre el hombro de Raoul, apretándole el culo al mismo tiempo y atrayéndolo hacia él, haciendo que el roce causara un destello de placer en su entrepierna que le hizo detenerse en seco. Sintió a Raoul tensarse bajo sus brazos, posiblemente al haber percibido el cambio en su actitud. Volvió a acariciar su espalda, intentando relajar a ambos, abandonando sus nalgas momentáneamente. Deshizo su camino una vez más, esta vez descendiendo más allá, acariciando el perineo y rozando los testículos.

 

– Me estás matando –confesó Raoul con voz ahogada sin tiempo a arrepentirse.

 

Agoney se separó ligeramente, y Raoul pensó que lo había estropeado todo por no haber sabido mantener la boca cerrada. Pero el sacerdote simplemente acunó su cara entre sus manos, mirándole directamente a los ojos durante un segundo, para después unir sus frentes, suspirando con fuerza.

 

– No –contestó de manera casi inaudible–. Eres tú quien me está matando a mí.

 

Manteniendo la unión de sus frentes, deslizó sus manos por el cuello, trazando un camino invisible; descendió por el pecho, continuando por el abdomen. Sus manos temblaron al sentir el vello que nacía bajo su ombligo. Se detuvo un instante, anclando una de sus manos en su cintura. Su mano libre siguió bajando; al rozar la erección, rodeó la punta, esparciendo el liquido caliente por toda la superficie; resbalando su mano por el tronco hasta llegar a la base.

 

Raoul no pudo contenerse un segundo más, e inclinado su cabeza ligeramente, le buscó los labios. Al primer roce, Agoney pareció despertar de un trance. Soltó su agarre, dando un paso hacia atrás, chocándose con la puerta. Apoyó su mano derecha en el pecho de Raoul y lo apartó de un pequeño empujón.

 

– Esto está mal –murmuró negando con la cabeza–. Tengo que irme, no debería estar aquí.

 

Agarró el pomo de la puerta, pero se mantuvo en la misma posición, sin poder apartar la vista de Raoul, que lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los labios entreabiertos y con la respiración agitada. Jamás lo había visto tan guapo, tan irresistible.

 

– Ago, no te vayas –rogó, recolocándose sus canzolcillos–. No me toques, no hagas nada. Pero no te vayas.

 

Sabía que era una locura, que probablemente le saldría mal; pero en aquel momento, necesitaba hacerle entender lo que él creía haber comprendido finalmente. Deseaba que Agoney pudiese ver que lo que sentían estando juntos no era malo, no podía serlo.

 

– El placer no es malo. Esto –añadió colocando la mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo su corazón desbocado–, nosotros, no es algo malo, Ago.

 

Y aunque Agoney sabía que lo más sensato era darse la vuelta y salir de aquella habitación sin mirar atrás, algo se lo impedía. Estaba completamente hipnotizado por Raoul. Aquel simple contacto le emocionaba más de lo que podía explicar. 

 

Raoul dio un paso al frente y acunó la cara de Agoney entre sus manos. El sacerdote le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, pero acabó bajando la mirada con un suspiro.

 

– Ago, háblame –le pidió Raoul en un susurro.

 

– No deberíamos sentirnos así.

 

– Entonces, ¿por qué lo hacemos? –reflexionó Raoul.

 

– No lo sé, Raoul. No tengo ni idea.

 

Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a escapar sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Raoul besó todas y cada una de ellas antes de que se perdieran en la tupida barba. Besó sus mejillas, su lunar; acarició sus ojeras y sus párpados, besándolos después. Cuando pareció que Agoney había parado de llorar, Raoul lo miró en silencio, sereno. El sacerdote lo estrechó entre sus brazos, ocultando la cara en su cuello. Inspiró con fuerza, embriagándose con su olor, antes de dejar un suave beso en su cuello. Y luego otro, y otro más. Los besos fueron ascendiendo hacia su rostro a la par que aumentaban su intensidad. Delineó la mandíbula con esmero, y antes de lanzarse a sus labios –como su pecho y aquel burbujeo cada vez más familiar le pedían– elevó su mirada, conectándola con la de Raoul.

 

– Bésame –pidió el seminarista, demasiado excitado para pensar en nada más. 

 

Y así lo hizo. Primero con el cuidado y delicadeza del primer beso compartido; pero pronto, la rabia y la frustración que sentían hicieron que se transformaran en besos furiosos y necesitados. 

 

Esta vez, ambos dejaron que sus manos exploraran el cuerpo contrario; que agarraran la piel y la tela como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Agoney giró sus cuerpos, haciendo que, ahora, fuese Raoul el que apoyaba su espalda contra la puerta. Las manos del seminarista descendieron por la espalda de Agoney, y cuando éste profundizó aún más un beso desesperado, Raoul agarró su culo apretándolo contra él. Agoney gimió en su boca, apartándose abruptamente al instante, como si su piel estuviese al rojo vivo. 

 

El roce de ambos cuerpos le hizo ser totalmente consciente de su entrepierna abultada, pulsante, excitada y deseando ser liberada. Y en ese momento, se vio desde fuera y se sintió sucio. Había caído con lo que se juró que no caería jamás.

 

– No puedo.

 

Apretando el puño, giró el pomo de la puerta con fuerza, saliendo del dormitorio antes de que Raoul pudiera reaccionar. Notaba cómo las lágrimas calientes caían libremente por su rostro, impidiéndole ver con claridad. 

 

Llegó a su cuarto como pudo, y sin desvestirse, se metió directo en la ducha. Abrió el agua caliente al máximo y dejó que la temperatura subiera hasta volverse prácticamente insoportable. Su piel se volvía roja allí donde el líquido la tocaba. Pero no importaba, tenía que limpiar su cuerpo, olvidarse del peso de Raoul contra su pecho, del tacto de su piel y su olor característico. 

 

De la limpieza de su alma, se encargaría de inmediato. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: éste es el primer capítulo que escribí (aunque han cambiado cosas, la esencia sigue ahí) y no os hacéis ni idea de las ganas que tenía de llegar aquí.
> 
> No me odiéis demasiado, yo os quiero (y ellos se quieren), pero las denuncias las podéis dirigir a anngejj en tw  
> Gracias por seguir leyendo <3333


	11. 1:11

 

Privados de un sueño reparador, sus ojos lucían rojos e inflamados; sus ojeras, más marcadas que de costumbre. Las lágrimas vertidas durante toda la noche habían contribuido a que los sintiera en carne viva, a punto de explotar ante el más mínimo roce. Pero aquel malestar no era equiparable al dolor desgarrador que se había instalado en su pecho.

 

Agoney se había pasado la noche rezando a los pies de su cama, de rodillas, sin permitirse un descanso. Pidió perdón y piedad. Quería volver a sentirse como lo hacía antes de que Raoul hubiese llegado a su vida, antes de que todas las ideas que creía ciertas pasaran a convertirse en dudas que no podía despejar.

 

Pero volver a su anterior yo, era olvidar a Raoul, o peor, no haber llegado a conocerlo. Ante aquel pensamiento, las lágrimas volvían a hacer acto de presencia, y Agoney solo podía rezar con más ahínco.

 

La alarma acalló sus pensamientos, y con un gemido quejumbroso, estiró las rodillas al levantarse. Se dirigió al baño evitando mirar su reflejo, pues sabía lo que le devolvería la mirada. Se lavó la cara con agua helada, esperando que bajara algo la hinchazón, y sin demasiada gana de meterse en la ducha, se vistió con la rapidez que su estado le permitía y se dirigió a la capilla.

 

Intentó por todos lo medios no encontrarse con nadie por el camino, y una vez en el templo, fue hacia el órgano sin pararse a mirar si había gente cerca. Esperaba tener suficiente energía para tocar con destreza durante la liturgia.

 

Una vez acabada la misa, el padre Oriol llamó su atención cuando estaba a punto de escabullirse por la puerta sin ser visto.

 

– Agoney.

 

– Rector.

 

Agoney no se veía capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

 

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

 

– Sí, bueno… –le temblaba la voz. No quería mentir, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para contar la verdad. Aún no– No pude conciliar el sueño. Creo que estoy incubando algo.

 

– No hace falta que lo jures –comentó con media sonrisa–. Métete en la cama y descansa, nos apañaremos sin ti.

 

– Pero…

 

– Nada de peros –le cortó, agarrándolo por los hombros y dándole la vuelta para empujarlo hacia la salida–. Cuanto antes te recuperes, antes podrás volver a ayudar.

 

Agoney no se vio con fuerzas para rebatirle, sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento de puro agotamiento. Así que decidió que lo más sensato sería obedecerle. Una vez en su habitación, se puso su pijama más cómodo y se metió directo en la cama; solo esperaba que su mente le diera algo de tregua y le dejase descansar. Ya tendría tiempo de volverse a preocupar de su realidad una vez despertase; en aquel momento no se veía capaz de enfrentarse a ella.

 

 

*

Nunca un órgano había sonado tan triste y desesperado a oídos de Raoul. Sentado en uno de los últimos bancos de la capilla durante la misa matutina, apretaba los ojos y estrujaba la tela de sus pantalones cada vez que el sonido del instrumento hacía acto de presencia. No quería llorar en público, pero cuando la melodía invadía cada rincón de la capilla y de su pecho, solo podía pensar en el músico que le hacía estremecerse. 

 

Intentó quedarse rezagado tras la ceremonia, pero sus hermanos le instaron a seguirlos, pues no les quedaba mucho tiempo para desayunar antes de dirigirse a la primera clase de la mañana.

 

Le sorprendió no ver a Agoney en el comedor, pero quiso pensar que el sacerdote había decidido romper su ayuno una vez los seminaristas hubiesen abandonado la estancia. Sabía que Agoney muy posiblemente le ignoraría o intentaría evitarle después de lo ocurrido.

 

Raoul no podía parar de recrearlo en su mente. Soñó con el tacto de sus manos por su cuerpo y sus labios contra su piel. Se sentía culpable por no haber sabido parar a tiempo, por no haber leído a Agoney correctamente, por haberle podido llegar a incomodar. Pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no se arrepentía de que hubiese ocurrido; si Agoney hubiese querido, habría llegado hasta el final. Sabía que había pecado a ojos de la iglesia, pero en su fuero interno, estaba seguro de que no lo había hecho a ojos de Dios. Una conexión, un sentimiento tan genuino como el que compartían Agoney y él no podía estar castigado.

 

Con aquel pensamiento, se dirigió a su clase de Literatura intertestamentaria. No prestó mucha atención, como tampoco lo hizo en Hebreo durante la siguiente hora o en Teología catequética, una hora más tarde. No podía hacerlo, su mente solo tenía espacio para Agoney; esperaba que no se estuviera culpando demasiado de lo ocurrido. Necesitaba que llegase la hora de comer para poder saber cómo estaba e intentar hablar con él.

 

Pero Agoney no apareció durante el almuerzo. Y cuando Raoul decidió tomar el camino más largo hasta la biblioteca –solo para poder atravesar la zona de los despachos, y pasar por delante del aula de música–, tampoco vio rastro alguno del sacerdote. 

 

Intentó mantener la cabeza fría y centrarse en los estudios durante un par de horas. No tardó en dibujar figuras y lineas en los márgenes de sus apuntes mientras dejaba a su mente divagar, pensando en todas sus posibilidades, así como en las de Agoney. Por primera vez, Raoul se permitió fantasear con la idea de Agoney colgando sus hábitos y viviendo su vida fuera de la iglesia. Sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. No quería recrearse en aquellas imágenes, pues además de irreales, las sentía egoístas. Agoney había aceptado aquel camino y su vida estaba ligada a Dios y a la iglesia… Pero por más que se lo repetía, había algo que no acababa de encajar en aquella idea. 

 

 

Tras las horas de estudio, decidió saltarse la merienda y utilizar ese tiempo para ensayar un poco con el chelo en el aula de música y así despejarse y no perder práctica; y, aunque no quisiera admitírselo, a esperar a que Agoney apareciese en la sala en mitad de alguna pieza con intención de hablar.

 

Sin embargo, el sacerdote no apareció; y Raoul fingió que no se había decepcionado un poco. Aquel tiempo a solas con su chelo, repasando sus piezas favoritas, le sirvió para darse cuenta de lo mucho que echaba en falta el conservatorio y su rutina antes del seminario. No era que no se hubiese adaptado bien a su nueva vida, pero en aquel instante tuvo más claro que nunca que, pasase lo que pasase con Agoney, abandonaría el seminario al final del primer año, a tiempo de volver a inscribirse al conservatorio para el nuevo curso; aunque eso supusiera tardar un año extra en acabar los estudios.

 

Al entrar de nuevo en el comedor a la hora de la cena, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que mantenían dos de sus hermanos. Ralentizó el paso cuando adivinó el tema.

 

– Jo, pues espero que se mejore pronto.

 

– Seguro que sí.

 

– ¿De quién habláis? –acabó preguntando Raoul, pues quería asegurarse de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

 

– Del padre Agoney, que nos ha contado el padre Oriol que está enfermo en su cama.

 

Raoul perdió el poco apetito que tenía en aquel instante. Un fuerte pinchazo le atravesó el pecho y el estómago, pues sabía exactamente qué dolencia le afligía.

 

– Ah, vaya.

 

Comió en silencio, obligándose a llenar su estómago con algo para no morirse de hambre en mitad de la noche. Aunque en aquel instante, no estaba muy seguro de que consiguiera mantener nada dentro. Le temblaba el pulso y le sudaban las manos.

 

Agoney debía estar realmente mal para que fingiera estar enfermo y no pudiese levantarse de la cama. Si él, si lo que había pasado entre ellos, le hacía tanto daño, tendría que alejarse.

 

Se sentía en un bucle constante, sin llegar a tomar una decisión firme, sin saber cuál era la respuesta correcta, la solución a sus problemas. Pero, si había decidido dejar el seminario, quizás debía adelantarlo y hacerlo inmediato, si eso significaba ayudar a Agoney.

 

Aún con el plato a medio acabar, se levantó de la mesa, y temblando de pies a cabeza, se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de Agoney. La sola idea de entrar en el cuarto de un sacerdote le producía una sensación de respeto que no podía explicar, pero tenía claro que necesitaba hablar con Agoney cuanto antes.

 

Abrió despacio la puerta sin ni siquiera pararse a llamar; no quería arriesgarse a que le rechazara.

 

Agoney estaba tumbado en la cama de espaldas a él, con la cara girada hacia la ventana y tapado con las mantas. Un leve temblor de hombros le indicó que estaba llorando en silencio y tuvo que respirar profundamente para no echarse a llorar él.

 

– Ago –llamó en apenas un susurro, intentando no sobresaltarlo demasiado–, no puedes seguir así. 

 

El sacerdote dio un respingo y se sentó en la cama de golpe, girando hacia él mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

 

– Raoul, ¿qué haces aquí? No puedes… No debes…

 

– Voy a hablar con el padre Oriol –le explicó soltando todo el aire. Tenía las manos cerradas en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo intentado contener sus nervios.

 

– ¿Qué? –preguntó alarmado, sentándose en el borde de la cama. No entendía qué razón le haría querer hablar con el rector. A no ser que quisiera confesar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos públicamente; pero no podía ser, Raoul no les haría eso–¿Por qué?

 

– Voy a dejar el seminario –dijo por fin, cerrando los ojos.

 

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? –volvió a preguntar en un susurro incrédulo. Se levantó de la cama y dio un par de pasos torpes hacia él, olvidándose de su aspecto y de su atuendo. El seminarista no se había movido de la puerta y era evidente que los nervios y la tensión se lo estaban comiendo por dentro.

 

– Estás así por mi culpa… –comenzó, negando con la cabeza al notar la cercanía del sacerdote. Si lo tocaba, se rompería– Lo siento. Lo siento, Ago. Debería haber hecho caso a mi instinto y no haber vuelto. Ahora, mira lo que he provocado… –Agoney no entendía a lo que se refería Raoul, pero en aquel momento, solo quería sacarlo de aquel estado. Le acarició los brazos con ternura, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí. Raoul lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas– Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.

 

Agoney lo atrajo hacia él antes de que finalmente rompiera a llorar, abrazándolo con fuerza y dejando que apoyase su cabeza sobre su pecho en el momento justo en el que se le escapó el primer sollozo.

 

– No digas eso –le pidió acariciándole la espalda–. No tienes culpa de nada, ¿me escuchas?

 

– Debería haberme apartado –hipó.

 

El sacerdote lo estrechó con más fuerza como toda respuesta, y Raoul solo pudo dejarse ir y vaciar toda aquella presión y frustración sobre su pecho. Agoney los dirigió a la cama, sentándolos en el borde, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda. Agoney había tenido todo el día para desahogarse, pero sospechaba que el seminarista no había tenido oportunidad. 

 

– No quiero que dejes el seminario por mí, Raoul –le confesó en voz baja. Sabía que sería difícil convivir en el seminario y tener una relación como la de cualquier sacerdote y seminarista; pero perderle era algo a lo que no podría enfrentarse–. Podemos superar esto.

 

– No lo dejaría por ti –contestó con voz entrecortada. Se dio cuenta de que podía haber sonado algo brusco, así que decidió explicarse–. Bueno, no únicamente. Ingresé en el seminario por los motivos equivocados y esperaba encontrar mi llamada una vez dentro, pero ya ves… No creo que mi camino sea el sacerdocio. 

 

– Si estás aquí es por una razón –le dijo sin más, dejando una caricia en su cabeza.

 

– Sí, pero no tiene porqué ser el ordenarme sacerdote. Y aunque quiera compartir mi tiempo y mi espacio contigo, solo voy a acabar haciéndote daño. Sería muy egoísta.

 

Un pequeño sollozo provocó una nueva oleada de lágrimas y Agoney le sujetó como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Estaba ahí para él, aunque no le quedasen fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

 

– Tú no me estás haciendo daño, Raoul –le explicó con ternura. No entendía cómo podía pensar eso, pero estaba decidido a sacárselo de la cabeza–. Todo lo contrario. Ya te dije que no puedo estar más agradecido de tenerte en mi camino. El daño me lo hago yo al no saber separar las cosas.

 

– No debería ser así –consiguió decir entre sollozos. 

 

– Pero es así.

 

Raoul levantó el rostro lleno de lágrimas y completamente sonrojado para poder mirarle a los ojos.

 

– No es justo.

 

Agoney le retiró el flequillo de la frente e intentó secarle las lágrimas con delicadeza.

 

– Es lo que es, Raoul.

– Pues no es justo –volvió a susurrar antes de entregarse a un llanto desesperado. Agoney lo atrajo hacia su pecho y se dejó caer hacia atrás, llevándoselo consigo.

 

– Ven aquí. Ven.

 

Aun en su estado, Raoul acertó a quitarse los zapatos al darse cuenta de la postura, justo antes de que Agoney los tapara con las mantas.

 

– Lo siento –murmuró contra su pecho, pasando un brazo por delante y abrazándose a su cintura. 

 

– Shhh, no vuelvas a pedirme perdón, por favor –le pidió, dejando un suave beso en su cabeza, sin cesar sus caricias en la espalda. 

 

– Ago…

 

– Vamos a estar bien –le prometió, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería. Pero una promesa era una promesa, y costase lo que costase, se aseguraría de que ambos estuvieran siempre bien.

 

El llanto acabó muriendo, dejando paso a un silencio cómodo. Ambos con los ojos cerrados; ambos dejando pequeñas caricias allí donde sus manos alcanzaban. Agoney, por toda la espalda; Raoul, por todo el costado derecho. No necesitaban hablar; en aquel momento, se tenían. Eran el uno con el otro. Y en aquel preciso instante, no había cabida para nada más.

 

Los nervios y la tensión acumulados a lo largo del día hicieron que no aguantasen despiertos mucho más. Raoul fue el primero en quedarse dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del sacerdote, acunado por sus brazos, escuchando su respiración acompasada y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Su último pensamiento antes de abandonarse al sueño fue la certeza de que, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, se sentía en paz.


	12. 1:12

 

 

Aun con los ojos cerrados y recién despierto, Raoul sabía que aquella no era su habitación. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al encontrarse envuelto en aquel olor. En _su_ olor. Dulce, terroso, salado y cítrico. Olía a iglesia y a música y a mar y a vida. Inspiró profundamente, queriendo embriagarse de él; y al hacerlo, se hizo consciente del peso sobre su cintura, del tacto cálido sobre su piel. En algún momento de la noche, Agoney lo había abrazado por debajo de la camiseta, en busca de contacto. Negándose a abrir los ojos y acabar con aquel sueño, Raoul deslizó su cuerpo hacia atrás lentamente, hasta topar con el del sacerdote. Éste lo estrechó contra su pecho con un ronroneo ronco, mientras frotaba la nariz contra su cuello inconscientemente.

 

Raoul suspiró, y envuelto en su calor y en su aroma, se atrevió a abrir los ojos con lentitud; tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad reinante. Estaba a punto de amanecer, lo sabía por las sombras y formas que se adivinaban a través de la ventada, así como por los cantos de los pájaros que empezaban a despertar. Sabía que la alarma sonaría en cualquier momento.

 

Un suave beso en la base del cuello lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se tensara momentáneamente.

 

– Raoul.

 

Qué bien sonaba su nombre en su voz de recién levantado.

 

– Buenos días, Agoney.

 

El aludido lo estrechó aún más, pegándose por completo, y Raoul supo que su voz había tenido el mismo efecto.

 

– No te fuiste.

 

– No me fui –contestó–. No podía. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberme quedado dormido.

 

De hecho, hacía tiempo que no conseguía dormir con tanta facilidad; pero en sus brazos, todo parecía fácil.

 

Raoul giró sobre sí mismo, buscando ver la cara adormilada de Agoney, aún sabiendo que la suya, probablemente, sería un poema tras la llorera de la noche anterior. Agoney aflojó el agarre, dejándole maniobrar con más facilidad. 

 

– Hola –le recibió el sacerdote con una sonrisa y una caricia en su espalda.

 

Raoul llevó su mano hasta su rostro, delineando sus rasgos con la punta de sus dedos; dibujando con las yemas, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel.

 

– Ago…

 

– ¿Hmmm? –preguntó con los ojos cerrados, completamente relajado bajo sus caricias.

 

– ¿Qué está pasando?

 

Agoney abrió los ojos para poder conectar su mirada con la de Raoul. Llevó su propia mano hasta la mejilla del seminarista, acariciándola con el pulgar.

 

– No lo sé –respondió con honestidad. No sabía nada. Qué estaba bien o mal a ojos de Dios; si lo que estaba ocurriendo, si lo que estaba sintiendo por el chico con el que compartía su cama, era una prueba de fe o era su nueva realidad. Si estaba en su mano decidir su futuro o si tendría que esperar para averiguarlo. 

 

– Ya.

 

Pero había algo de lo que Agoney estaba seguro; aun a riesgo de estar equivocado. 

 

– Pero no quiero perderte. No quiero perdernos.

 

– Ni yo, Ago. Ni yo –respondió con los ojos brillantes y la voz emocionada. Se escondió en su pecho, temeroso de ser demasiado transparente. Rodeó su cintura con un suspiro; podría quedarse así una vida entera.

 

La alarma de las seis y media tenía otro plan.

 

Agoney gruñó contra su oído. No quería separarse. Deseaba, como nunca había deseado nada antes, pasar todo el día en la cama con él, aprendiendo más sobre el chico que lo tenía totalmente fascinado. Pero tenían obligaciones, y la vida y la rutina del seminario no iban a detenerse por ellos.

 

– Debería marcharme antes de que los hermanos empiecen a salir de sus cuartos.

 

El sacerdote se tensó ligeramente, imaginándose lo que significaría ser descubiertos.

 

– Sí, será lo mejor.

 

Raoul le dejó un pequeño beso sobre el pecho y se retiró con rapidez antes de pararse a pensar en lo que acababa de hacer; ya notaba el sonrojo reptar por sus mejillas y no quería ruborizarse aún más.

 

Abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para observar el pasillo sin ser visto. Tras asegurarse de que estaba completamente vacío, se apresuró a salir del dormitorio y dirigirse al suyo propio, no sin antes compartir una última mirada con el sacerdote, que le sonreía debajo de las sábanas.

 

– Hasta ahora.

 

– Sí –susurró Agoney.

 

Con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Agoney se escondió entre las sábanas con un gritito de felicidad. Por primera vez, se permitió entregarse a aquel sentimiento sin preocuparse por nada más. 

 

 

Flotaba. Levitaba. Estaba seguro de que sus pies no estaban rozando el suelo camino de la capilla. Sabía que era un espejismo, y que más temprano que tarde, se daría de bruces con la realidad; pero en aquel momento, no le importaba. Se había propuesto disfrutar de la plenitud que invadía su pecho y del cosquilleo continuo que recorría su cuerpo.

 

Sentado en el órgano, sentía que la música emanaba de sus dedos, de su alma, y el instrumento no hacía más que traducirlo y amplificarlo. Todo su ser vibraba, cantaba una melodía que había guardado bajo llave durante demasiado tiempo.

 

Raoul jamás había llorado de felicidad durante la misa, hasta esa mañana. Tenía las emociones a flor de piel después de todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, y sentía cada nota y cada silencio en todas y cada una de las células de su ser. Agoney estaba hablándose y hablándole a través de la música, y Raoul lo escuchaba alto y claro. El miedo y la incertidumbre seguían ahí, pero las ganas de explorar y de sentir eran mayores.

 

No pudo evitar sentarse a un par de asientos de distancia a la hora del desayuno; no quería perderse ni un solo detalle.

 

– Agoney –llamó con una sonrisa. El sacerdote dio un respingo al oír su nombre, pero intentó recomponerse al instante–, ¿me pasas el zumo de naranja?

 

Agoney asintió en silencio, buscó la botella de zumo con la mirada, pues con los nervios la había perdido de vista, y se la acercó tensando el brazo para evitar que se notase cómo temblaba. Fuera de clase, o de cuando compartían tiempo a solas, Raoul no le dirigía la palabra. Se miraban, se sonreían, y sobretodo, se escuchaban. Pero nunca hablaban. Que el seminarista se hubiese decidido a hacerlo, significaba demasiado.

 

– Aquí tienes.

 

– Gracias.

 

– ¿Cómo llevan la búsqueda de la canción? –preguntó Agoney a varios de los miembros del coro que se sentaban alrededor, abriendo, así, la conversación.

 

– Aún no tengo nada –comentó Lorenzo. Varios de sus compañeros murmuraron que ellos tampoco.

 

– Yo creo que la tengo –proclamó Raoul. Agoney lo miró con curiosidad.

 

– Ah, ¿sí? –comentó sorprendido. Al ver que Raoul no tenía intención de continuar hablando, preguntó, arqueando las cejas– Y, ¿la vas a compartir?

 

– Tengo la partitura localizada. Dejémoslo en una sorpresa para la próxima clase –contestó sonriendo de medio lado.

 

– Miedo me das –rió el sacerdote, negando con la cabeza.

 

– No debería –le tranquilizó, aunque sus ojos, clavados en los de Agoney, tenían un punto de picardía–. Es muy bonita.

 

– No lo dudo.

 

Agoney carraspeó un par de veces y volvió a prestarle atención a su café, intentando ignorar la mirada atenta y curiosa de los seminaristas con los que compartía mesa. Raoul debió pensar lo mismo, pues apuró su tostada y abandonó la mesa sin añadir mucho más.

 

– ¿Desde cuándo os lleváis así de bien el padre Agoney y tú? –le preguntó Lorenzo cuando le dio alcance camino de las clases. 

 

Raoul frenó en seco.

 

– Nos llevamos normal, no sé, del coro y eso –explicó intentado que no le temblara la voz. Acto seguido, retomó su camino con la vista fija en el suelo.

 

– Hombre, yo nunca os he visto así de amigables…

 

– Pues no habrá coincidido, Lorenzo. Yo qué sé. 

 

Apretó el paso, intentando huir de la situación. Lorenzo le acompañó hasta su clase antes de marcharse a su aula, pero no volvió a decir nada más.

 

Raoul respiró profundamente. Se repitió varias veces que no había sido más que un comentario sin maldad, una coincidencia sin segundas. 

 

 

 

Agoney llevaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con un nombre en la cabeza. Era consciente de que estaba desconcentrado y de que vivía con una sonrisa idiota en la cara, pero en aquel momento, no podía, ni quería, hacer nada para evitarlo.

 

Escuchó la melodía nada más girar la esquina, e inevitablemente, su sonrisa se ensanchó. Aceleró el paso para llegar a la puerta cuanto antes; intentó no hacer ruido al entrar al aula, cerró la puerta lentamente y se quedó allí un momento, observando la pasión desbordante que exudaba Raoul tocando el chelo.

 

Reconoció la pieza al segundo. La suite para chelo número uno de Bach era, seguramente, una de sus pieza más conocidas y reproducidas. También era la más alegre que le había escuchado al seminarista tocar jamás; no pudo evitar pensar que, quizás, el haber amanecido juntos tenía algo que ver.

 

Se acercó con paso lento, y al llegar a su altura, acarició su espalda y su nuca con sumo cuidado; recreándose en el tacto de la tela y de la piel, en el cosquilleo que su pelo provocaba en sus dedos y por todo su cuerpo.

 

Raoul dejó de tocar al instante, saltando en su asiento.

 

– ¡Ago!

 

– Perdona, no quería asustarte –se disculpó, mordiéndose la sonrisa.

 

– No me has asustado… pero me has puesto los vellos de punta –rió nervioso Raoul. Agoney volvió a acariciar su nuca.

 

– ¿Mejor?

 

– Ahá.

 

– Bien –sonrió, sintiendo calor en las mejillas–. Así que Bach, ¿eh?

 

– Siempre puedo contar con él –explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

– Cierto.

 

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Raoul con curiosidad. Había estado fantaseando todo el día con ese momento, pero no sabía si Agoney se sentiría igual.

 

– Escucharte tocar.

 

– Entonces, no te hago esperar –dijo sin poder esconder su sonrisa.

 

Raoul retomó la pieza desde el principio, mientras Agoney buscaba asiento cerca de él. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, dejándose llevar allí donde la melodía quisiese hacerlo. Volvió a abrirlos con el cambio de ritmo, no quería perderse la cara de concentración del seminarista: sus ojos cerrados, los labios fruncidos –boqueando de cuando en cuando en busca de más oxígeno–, el flequillo moviéndose con libertad al ritmo de la música, las mejillas sonrojadas… Se levantó con un suspiro, sabiendo que aquella imagen le acompañaría hasta el fin de sus días. Si alguna vez le preguntasen qué era música, sin duda respondería describiendo la escena que estaba discurriendo antes sus ojos. Música era Raoul.

 

Sin dejar de escucharle, se acercó hasta la vidriera más cercana, observando la realidad colorida y distorsionada que se adivinaba al otro lado. Los pájaros volaban sin ninguna preocupación aparente; los árboles se mecían al son del viento; el cielo amenazaba lluvia, pero todo en aquel jardín seguía su curso como si nada. Sonrió para sí ante aquella imagen.

 

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Raoul contagiado por su sonrisa. Al notar movimiento, había dejado de tocar para poderle observar mejor, perdiéndose en su presencia.

 

– Nada –rió, negando con la cabeza–. Pensaba en la mente y en su poder. Son los hombres los que piensan y etiquetan. Los animales, las plantas, solo sienten, simplemente son.

 

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del seminarista ante aquella reflexión. Posó el chelo con cuidado en el suelo y se acercó hasta Agoney, todavía de espaldas. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos, haciendo al sacerdote suspirar, y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Agoney acogió sus manos entre las suyas, abrazándolo y dejándose abrazar con fuerza.

 

– Seamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo un poco más corto de lo habitual (que ya es decir) pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.   
> Estoy escribiendo el os de la nueva tanda que empieza a publicarse el lunes 18 y no empezaré el capítulo 13 de Pray hasta que lo tenga terminado, pero intentaré que la espera no sea demasiado largo.
> 
> Nos leemos <333


	13. 1:13

 

 

 

Era extraño. En el exterior, todo seguía exactamente igual. Apoyado en el lavabo, observaba su rostro en silencio, buscando alguna señal, por mínima que fuera, que reflejase el cambio mayúsculo que sentía en su interior. Pero por más que miraba, no conseguía encontrarlo: sus rizos oscuros caían sobre su frente de la misma forma que lo hacían cada mañana, sus cejas tupidas enmarcaban sus ojos profundos y sus larguísimas pestañas batían con la misma languidez; su lunar permanecía en el mismo sitio, justo entre la nariz y su ojo izquierdo; sus labios dibujaban una curva idéntica a la que recordaba; y su cuidada barba seguía estilizando la forma de su cara.

 

Sin embargo, Agoney sentía como si se hubiese desprendido de una capa de piel cual serpiente mudando las escamas que se le habían quedado pequeñas, impidiéndole crecer. Había descubierto una nueva parte de él, y estaba dispuesto a explorarla.

 

Recorriendo el camino hacia la capilla, Agoney era consciente de que su cuerpo mantenía las mismas dimensiones de siempre; pero al mismo tiempo, podía percibir su alma expandiéndose más allá de las barreras de la carne, extendiéndose tras los muros del seminario, vibrando con una nueva melodía que existía solo para él. Aunque estaba seguro de que pertenecía a una canción compartida.

 

En el seminario, la vida continuaba ajena a su revolución interior. Los seminaristas estaban en clase, algunos formadores se encargaban del papeleo, mientras otros ayudaban al padre Oriol en diferentes tareas por el edificio y la comunidad. Por los pasillos, reinaba el silencio.

 

Entró al templo inspirando con fuerza, embriagándose con el aroma del incienso y las velas mezclado con las flores frescas que decoraban el altar. 

 

Había estado entre esas mismas cuatro paredes hacía apenas unas horas, pero el cuerpo le pedía volver. Hoy era un día para reflexionar, y era lo que pensaba hacer.

 

Al adentrarse un poco más, se dio cuenta de que el padre Alonso ocupaba uno de los primeros bancos. Al escuchar sus pasos, su director espiritual se giró para ver quién acababa de llegar.

 

– ¿Me buscabas? –le preguntó con una cálida sonrisa.

 

– Hoy, no –confesó, sin poder evitar el pinchazo de culpabilidad en el pecho–. Venía a pensar y a hablar con Dios en silencio.

 

– Entiendo –respondió, asintiendo lentamente y levantándose del asiento–. Hace mucho que no hablamos, Agoney.

 

No había enfado, quizás una pizca de preocupación; pero su tono era calmado, informativo.

 

– Pronto –prometió.

 

– Ay, ya me conozco yo tus “pronto”… –rió mientras se alejaba por la sacristía, agitando su mano.

 

Agoney se sonrió, era verdad que los conocía; estaba seguro de que el padre Alonso sabía más que de sobra que Agoney no iría a él hasta que estuviese completamente seguro de lo que iba a contar o a preguntar; y que al usar su palabra comodín preferida, aún faltaba bastante para que llegara el momento.

 

Tenía claro que su vocación no había desaparecido. Su amor por Dios y todo lo que significaba, así como su deseo por ayudar a la comunidad, seguían intacto. Pero ahora, su amor se había expandido, evolucionado, haciendo hueco a ese nuevo sentimiento, aunque no fuera nuevo en absoluto. 

 

Era consciente de que, tarde o temprano, tendría que hacerse la pregunta. La conocía a la perfección, tanto que, a veces, se preguntaba si no se la estaría haciendo ya. Pero, por ahora, prefería no pensar en ello. 

 

Volvió a inspirar con fuerza, llevando sus ojos al altar y al elaborado retablo. Le contó a Dios entre susurros y pensamientos, que se estaba escuchando a sí mismo, y esperaba que, al hacerlo, lo estuviese escuchando a Él.

 

– Señor, guíame hacia el camino correcto.

 

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el encuentro con Raoul en el aula de música y sus palabras aún resonaban con fuerza. Deseaba poder ser sin más, acallar a su mente y escuchar a su corazón y a su alma sin interferencias. A veces, lo conseguía; se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía y llenaba. A veces, Raoul pasaba a su lado camino de la biblioteca y Agoney adelantaba su mano para rozar la del seminarista con disimulo, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí. Habían empezado a buscar el encuentro fortuito en los pasillos, ralentizando el paso y esperando el deseado contacto; un baile de dedos y manos que no llegaba a más, aunque ambos se morían por que lo hiciera.

 

Se santiguó antes de abandonar la capilla, esperando estar diferenciando entre su deseo carnal y un sentimiento mucho más elevadoy profundo.

 

No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanezco rezando, pero los rugidos se su estomago le llevaron a pensar que se aproximaba la hora del almuerzo. Se dirigió directo al comedor; si llegaba pronto, tendría bastantes sitios libres cerca, y esperaba que Raoul llegase a tiempo para ocupar uno de ellos. Ambos habían tenido una mañana atareada y apenas habían compartido un par de miradas en el desayuno, y sabía que la tarde iba a ser igual. Esperaba que, al menos, durante la comida, pudieran compartir algo de tiempo.

 

Sin embargo, Raoul llegó de los últimos de su grupo. El sacerdote sabía que tenía un examen a última hora, y supuso que aquello le había retrasado. Acabó sentándose en una de las esquinas más alejadas a su sitio; el seminarista lo buscó con la mirada, sonriéndole mientras tomaba asiento.

 

Tras la comida, Raoul desapareció en las cocinas, pues esa quincena le tocaba fregar y secar todos los platos y utensilios usados después de cada servicio. 

 

Agoney debía marcharse a ayudar con el coro juvenil de una parroquia cercana, pero decidió robarle un poco de tiempo a su paseo y despedirse de Raoul. 

 

– Te traigo mi plato –anunció entrando en la cocina, haciendo que Raoul se diese la vuelta con un sobresalto.

 

– ¿Por qué no lo has dejado en el carrito, como todos? –se sorprendió el seminarista.

 

– Es que estaba vacío y me daba no sé qué dejar el plato y los cubiertos allí solos –se excusó–. No me cuesta nada traértelos.

 

– Supongo –sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros–. Déjalos ahí, ahora los recojo.

 

– Vale.

 

Agoney colocó su plato y sus cubiertos en el lugar que le había indicado. Se quedó parado en medio de la cocina, jugando con sus manos sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir.

 

– Ago –lo llamó Raoul con dulzura, dejando el plato en el fregadero y dándose la vuelta por completo. Agoney abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y algo de miedo, al escuchar el diminutivo, girándose hacia la puerta para cerciorarse de que nadie lo había oído. Raoul no tardó en corregirse, sonrojándose con violencia– …ney, ¿pasa algo?

 

– ¿Qué? No –respondió con rapidez, ignorando el desliz–. Solo estoy intentando echar una mano.

 

Raoul sonrió de medio lado. Era la primera vez que veía al sacerdote adentrarse en la cocina después de la comida; por lo que estaba seguro de que había una razón oculta.

 

– Ya. Bueno, pues, gracias.

 

Agoney suspiró, sabiendo que no estaba engañando a nadie.

 

– Sé que tienes la tarde ocupada –comenzó, bajando la vista al suelo–, y yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Así que… bueno…

 

– Querías verme.

 

– Sí –susurró. Raoul se quitó los guantes y se acercó hasta él mientras se secaba las manos con un paño.

 

– Ey, no pasa nada –lo animó con voz cálida–. Yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Y sé que nada tiene sentido y que a la vez…

 

– Todo lo tiene –sonrió, acabando la frase por él. Raoul dejó una suave caricia en su brazo izquierdo y le buscó la mirada.

 

– Después de cenar, voy a ensayar con el chelo –comentó.

 

– Vale –sonrió, más dientes que cara.

 

El aula de música se había convertido, aun más, en su refugio. Aquellas cuatro paredes eran testigos silenciosos del principio de su historia; desde su último encuentro, volvían cada noche a la sala. Raoul tenía la excusa del chelo y su práctica, y Agoney, como director del coro y profesor de órgano, podía usar la habitación cada vez que lo necesitase, sin tener que explicarse. Sus dormitorios, por ahora, eran demasiado íntimos, así que preferían quedarse donde se sentían seguros.

 

Y hablaban. Hablaban de todo y de nada; de ellos, de sus familias y amigos y todo lo que habían dejado atrás. De sus miedos, sus lecciones aprendidas y sus victorias. Se habían dado cuenta de que sentían que se conocían, y en cierto modo, así era, pero fuera de la música y la fe, poco sabían el uno del otro, aparte de lo que podían observar. Así que, entre canción y canción, ponían remedio.

 

El piano hacía tiempo que no sonaba y el chelo yacía olvidado en el suelo. La mesa que movieron para salvar a un pajarito lo que parecía toda una vida atrás seguía apoyada contra la vidriera. Raoul estaba sentado en ella, con la espalda apoyada en los cristales, bebiéndose a Agoney con la mirada tras aprender sobre su infancia, su perrita y su amor por la playa y el mar.

 

– ¿Alguna vez te has imaginado cómo sería tu vida si no estuvieras aquí? –preguntó con los ojos risueños.

 

Agoney sonrió ante la pregunta, sabiendo a dónde quería llegar con ella. Pero él no estaba preparado para ir ahí.

 

– ¿Aún sigues pensado en abandonar? –preguntó, cambiando el foco de atención.

 

– Creo que es lo correcto, Ago –explicó–. Vine aquí queriendo creer que mi madre tenía la respuesta a lo que yo creía un problema. Durante años, me he centrado en no decepcionarla y ser quien ella quería que fuese. Pero creo que, si me quedo, a quien acabaré decepcionando es a mí. Hay maneras y maneras de ayudar, dentro y fuera de la iglesia.

 

Agoney suspiró, pues aquella última frase se la había repetido a sí mismo en más de una ocasión en los últimos días.

 

– Si tan claro lo tienes, entonces es que es lo correcto –le dijo, pasando sus dedos por su flequillo. 

 

Raoul dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho, dejándose abrazar por el sacerdote, que no tardo en acunarlo entre sus brazos. Se quedaron así, en silencio, disfrutándose sin tener que hacer o decir nada. 

 

Agoney, a veces, pensaba que, quizás, si se limitaban a eso, a abrazos y caricias y miradas profundas y llenas de significado, lo podrían controlar y sería suficiente. Tenerse en su vida sería suficiente. Pero luego, se hacía consciente que tan solo se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Además, Raoul acabaría dejando el seminario más pronto que tarde y no podía obligarle a quedarse cerca solo por satisfacer esa necesidad. 

 

Decidió que no era el momento para dejar a su mente perderse en aquellos pensamientos; volvió al presente dejando un suave beso en la cabeza de Raoul y estrechándolo aún más contra su pecho.

 

– Así que, ¿no me vas a decir qué canción elegiste?

 

Raoul soltó una carcajada, haciendo que los dos cuerpos vibraran como uno solo.

 

– El ensayo es mañana, Ago.

 

– Lo sé, pero soy curioso por naturaleza –se excusó acariciándole la espalda.

 

Raoul se separó ligeramente, enderezando su espalda para poder mirarle a los ojos.

 

– Solo te diré que te la voy a dedicar –le confesó, dándole un suave toque en la punta de la nariz–. A ti y al seminario, en realidad. Y a mi madre.

 

– Vale, eso me acaba de desconcertar un poco –le dijo arrugando la expresión.

 

– Es bueno, ya verás –le aseguró.

 

– Te voy a hacer cantar el primero –rió, removiéndole el pelo y volviéndolo a abrazar.

 

– Bueno –aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros–. Eres tú el que tiene que tocar el piano después.

 

– ¡Raoul!

 

Ambos volvieron a reír. Saboreando sus risas y la manera en la que empastaban. Disfrutando del pequeño oasis que creaban cuando compartían el tiempo y el espacio. Deseando en silencio que llegase un día en el que pudieran elegirse a todas horas y a plena luz. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias (y perdón) por la espera. Y gracias por leer <333 
> 
> Sé que este capítulo es bastante corto y que en cuanto a trama no avanza mucho, pero quería que conocieseis a Agopray un poquito mejor.
> 
> El 1:14 se viene pronto you've been warned.
> 
>  
> 
> <3


	14. 1:14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para Charli (@xDontBeSoShyx – @GargantaLlenaDeHiel ),
> 
> Ella sabe porqué.

 

 

 

 

Pasaba las manos por la partitura una y otra vez, como si a través del tacto fuese a memorizarla mejor, absorbiendo las letras y las notas a través de la piel. No quería depender de la hoja para cantarla, quería poder interpretarla con la libertad y la seguridad que da saberse la letra a la perfección. Creía que lo tenía. Había estado repasando en cada descanso entre clases y de camino al comedor, canturreándola en un susurro para no desvelar su elección.

 

Aún no estaba completamente seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. Tenía miedo de la reacción hacia su canción, sobre todo si leían más allá de una melodía bonita y relacionaban la letra con él o su historia.

 

Suspiró, volviendo a leer el título y la primera estrofa. Era esa, no podía no cantarla. La conocía desde hacía tiempo, pero no fue hasta las últimas navidades cuando la escuchó de verdad. Iba en el coche con Álvaro y tuvo que inventarse una excusa para explicar sus lágrimas. La letra, la música, la voz, todo, le habían atravesado el pecho y se habían clavado hasta el fondo en el corazón. Le hablaban a él, y hablaban de él.

 

Inspiró con fuerza, dándose ánimos mentalmente. Se aseguró de tener la copia para Agoney antes de salir de su dormitorio y se dirigió al aula de música con paso firme. Sabía que el sacerdote estaba expectante por conocer lo que iba a cantar, y parte de sus nervios eran a causa de su posible reacción. Solo esperaba que no se enfadase.

 

– Buenas tardes –saludó Agoney al grupo mientras cerraba la puerta del aula–. No saben las ganas que tenía de empezar este proyecto con ustedes.

 

Solo obtuvo risas nerviosas como respuesta.

 

– ¿Cómo lo llevan?

 

Todos los coristas respondieron a la vez, mezclando sus voces y sus palabras.

 

– Bueno…

 

– No lo llevo.

 

– Yo…

 

– Bien.

 

– Más o menos.

 

– A ver –interrumpió Agoney, levantando las manos. Una vez había recuperado la atención de todos, volvió a hablar–. ¿Quién trajo la canción?

 

Apenas cuatro manos se alzaron en el aire.

 

– ¿Solo ustedes cuatro? –preguntó sorprendido– Y, ¿que les pasó a los demás? Tuvieron una semana.

 

Doce voces volvieron a contestar al unísono. Esta vez, Agoney los paró al instante.

 

– ¿Saben qué? No me interesa –rió con despreocupación–. Los doce que no tienen canción van a usar el tiempo de este ensayo para ir a la biblioteca, o sus dormitorios, y van a encontrar una canción que les guste y el viernes traerán, al menos, la letra aprendida, ¿de acuerdo? –todos asintieron– Bien, pues ya pueden irse. 

 

Los seminaristas se miraron un poco desconcertados, pero los doce acabaron recogiendo sus cosas y abandonando la sala en silencio. Una vez la puerta volvió a estar cerrada, Agoney se dirigió a los cuatro coristas restantes.

 

– Gracias por hacer el trabajo –les sonrío–. Como no tiene mucho sentido hacer la clase como la tenía pensada, podemos ver qué canciones trajeron, tocarlas una o dos veces y les dejo el resto de la tarde libre para hacer lo que quieran, ¿qué les parece?

 

Todos murmuraron un _«bien»,_ aunque no creían que tuviesen opción a decidir una alternativa.

 

– Estupendo. Pues elijan un orden, el cuarto se quedará hasta e final; pero al ser tan poquitos, tampoco será mucho rato.

 

– A mí no me importa ser el último –se ofreció Lorenzo–. Así puedo ver lo que han elegido los demás.

 

– Me parece bien. ¿A quién le gustaría ir primero? ¿Raoul? –añadió con media sonrisa al ver que nadie respondía.

 

– Bueno –contestó con timidez. 

 

– Estupendo –sonrió–. Vamos a calentar un poco todos juntos y comenzamos.

 

Una vez acabaron las escalas y los diferentes ejercicios vocales, llegaba el momento de la verdad. Raoul se levantó de su silla en silencio, sujetando ambas partituras con fuerza. Agoney lo esperaba en el piano con una sonrisa cálida. Se acercó hasta él con paso lento, alargando el momento; rió tímidamente al darse cuenta de que había arrugado las páginas debido a los nervios, así que las alisó contra su pierna antes de darle su copia al sacerdote. Agoney extendió su brazo, rozando apenas los dedos de Raoul al aceptar la partitura.

 

– Gracias –dijo antes de bajar la mirada en busca del título.

 

– De nada.

 

Agoney tardó unos minutos en reaccionar. Miraba la hoja fijamente, releyendo una y otra vez aquellas tres letras que habían conseguido que su corazón se saltara, al menos, tres latidos. Tres letras en mayúscula y un doble significado que le habían erizado la piel. Conocía la canción; Sam Smith era uno de sus artistas contemporáneos preferidos, y _«HIM»_ le era más que familiar. Siempre le había conmovido la letra y la manera que tenía Sam de interpretarla; pero no tenía claro si estaba preparado para escucharla en la voz de Raoul, sobretodo, sabiendo que se la estaba dedicando a él. Levantó la vista con lentitud; Raoul lo miraba expectante, con una débil sonrisa de disculpa y los ojos brillantes debido a las lágrimas contenidas.

 

– ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó en apenas un susurro, mirando a los tres seminaristas que observaban todo desde sus asientos sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Raoul asintió despacio– Vale. Déjame que la pase un par de veces al piano primero.

 

Raoul usó esos minutos para intentar calmar su respiración. Se le había cerrado la garganta a causa de la emoción; tragó un par de veces e inspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados.

 

– ¿Vamos? –preguntó Agoney, alzando las cejas y sonriéndole de medio lado, dándole ánimos en silencio.

 

– Vamos.

 

Agoney volvió a tocar los primeros acordes al piano y Raoul se perdió en su música, en su tempo, en sus dedos y en sus movimientos. Comenzó a cantar casi instintivamente, necesitaba responderle, crear un diálogo entre el sacerdote y él; entre el piano y su voz.

 

 

_Holy Father_

_Padre Santo_

_We need to talk_

_Tenemos que hablar_

_I have a secret_

_Tengo un secreto_

_That I can’t keep_

_Que no puedo guardar_

_I’m not the boy that_

_No soy el chico que_

_You thought you wanted_

_Creíste que querías_

_Please don’t get angry_

_Por favor, no te enfades_

_Have faith in me_

_Ten fe en mí_

 

 

Agoney tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no parar de tocar al escuchar la voz aterciopelada de Raoul. Sabía que sus graves eran preciosos, pues los tenía más que escuchados en el coro; pero la emoción y la intención con la que Raoul la estaba cantando, lo llevaban a otro nivel. Su voz era casi física, una caricia infinita que no hacia más que erizar su piel.

 

 

_Say I shouldn’t be here but I can’t_

_give up his touch_

_Dices que no debería estar aquí, pero no_

_puedo renunciar a sus caricias_

_It is him I love_

_Esél a quien amo_

_It is him_

_Es él_

_Don’t you try and tell me that God_

_doesn’t care for us_

_No trates de decirme que a Dios_

_no le importamos_

_It is him I love_

_Es él a quien amo_

_It is him I love_

_Es él a quien amo_

 

 

Raoul no podía dejar de mirar a Agoney. Podía notar la tensión en todo su cuerpo mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre las teclas. El sacerdote se atrevía a mirarlo en pequeños descansos, queriendo ser testigo directo de la magia y la pasión del seminarista.

 

 

_I walk the streets of Mississippi_

_Camino por las calles de Mississippi_

_I hold my lover by the hand_

_Dándole la mano a mi amante_

_I feel you staring when he is with me_

_Te noto mirar cuando está conmigo_

_How can I make you understand?_

_¿Cómo puedo hacerte comprender?_

 

 

La rabia tiñó su voz en aquella estrofa, pensando en su madre, pensando en él mismo y en la culpa que había cargado durante años. 

 

_Say I shouldn’t be here but I can’t_

_give up his touch_

_Dices que no debería estar aquí, pero no_

_puedo renunciar a sus caricias_

_It is him I love_

_Es él a quien amo_

_It is him_

_Es él_

_Don’t you try and tell me that God_

_doesn’t care for us_

_No trates de decirme que a Dios_

_no le importamos_

_It is him I love_

_Es él a quien amo_

_It is him I love_

_Es él a quien amo_

 

_Oh, I love_

_Oh, lo amo_

_No, no_

_No, no_

_I love_

_Lo amo_

_I love_

_Lo amo_

 

_Him I love_

_A él amo_

_Him I love_

_A él amo_

_(Him I love)_

_(A él amo)_

 

_Holy Father_

_Padre Santo_

_Judge my sins_

_Juzga mis pecados_

_I’m not afraid of what they will bring_

_No tengo miedo de lo que puedan traer_

_I’m not the boy that you thought you wanted_

_No soy el chico que creías que querías_

_I love him_

_Lo amo a él_

 

 

Raoul carraspeó, Agoney se secó las lágrimas con disimulo y los tres seminaristas aplaudieron con todo lo que tenían. Aquello había sido especial para todos los presentes.

 

– Creo que, para una primera toma de contacto, no estuvo nada mal –se atrevió a decir Agoney con la voz estrangulada–. No vamos a pasarla de nuevo, con una vez es suficiente.

 

Raoul rió, estaba más que de acuerdo.

 

– Entonces, ¿quieres que me vaya? –preguntó con cuidado.

 

– Sí, disfruta del resto de la tarde –le contestó, forzando una sonrisa. Sabía que si se quedaba le sería imposible concentrarse.

 

– Vale. Gracias –susurró.

 

Abandonó el aula casi sin mirar a sus hermanos; se sentía en carne viva, solo podía pensar en llegar a su dormitorio y refugiarse en él.

 

Agoney inspiró con fuerza, ahuyentando las lágrimas y calmando el temblor de sus manos.

 

– Bueno, ¿quién va ahora?

 

 

 

Una vez Lorenzo lo dejó completamente solo, Agoney recogió el poco desorden de la sala y salió de ella lo más rápido que pudo. Necesitaba llegar a su cuarto cuanto antes.

 

Llamó una, dos, tres veces; lo suficientemente suave para no alertar a los vecinos, pero con la insistencia adecuada para trasladar la urgencia. Raoul abrió la puerta temeroso; pero su expresión cambió por completo al encontrarse con la mirada de Agoney. Su sonrisa en aquel preciso instante podía iluminar la noche más oscura. 

 

El sacerdote entró en el dormitorio como un vendaval; acunó el rostro de Raoul con ambas manos y llenó de besos cada centímetro de piel libre mientras los guiaba a ambos hacia el centro de la habitación.

 

– Estás loco –repetía sin dejar de besarle. 

 

Las mejillas, la frente, la punta de la nariz, la barbilla. Todo, menos la zona que más quería besar. Porque si lo hacía, no había vuelta atrás. 

 

Retrocedió un paso para poder mirarle a los ojos, bajando sus manos hasta su cuello. A Raoul le bailaba la mirada y su sonrisa le calentaba el pecho. Era precioso, en todos los sentidos.

 

– Eres increíble –le dijo, emocionado.

 

Y no supo cómo, ni cuando, pero la necesidad visceral de hacerlo fue más fuerte que su razón susurrándole que no era una buena idea. Elevó su mano derecha hasta la nuca del seminarista y lo atrajo hacia él, sellando sus labios. 

 

Raoul no tardó en corresponderle y una descarga eléctrica le sacudió de pies a cabeza. Había pasado demasiado tiempo privado de sus besos, pero a su cuerpo no le costó volver a acostumbrarse. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y dio un paso al frente, juntando sus cuerpos. Fue Agoney el primero en atreverse a abrir los labios, usando la punta de su lengua para delinear el labio inferior del otro chico. Raoul suspiró en su boca y un peso denso se instaló en su bajo vientre.

 

– Te quiero –murmuró el sacerdote–. Te amo –se corrigió, clavando su mirada en la de Raoul, más oscura por segundos–. Y es mucho, es demasiado; pero no puede no ser real. 

 

– Ago –llamó por la pura necesidad de oír su nombre en sus labios, antes de volver a besarlo. 

 

Y esta vez fue más profundo y más desesperado. Raoul bajó sus manos hasta el pecho de Agoney, agarrándole de la camisa, arrugando la tela entre sus manos y tirando de él mientras caminaba hacia atrás. Al toparse con la cama, se dejó caer sin interrumpir el beso, sentándose en el colchón. Siguió tirando de Agoney hasta que no le quedó más remedio que seguir su camino, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él.

 

– Ago –volvió a llamar, rompiendo el beso.

 

– Shhh –respondió Agoney, buscándole los labios con los ojos cerrados.

 

– No, Ago –le paro Raoul, agarrándole la cara y separándole lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos–. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

 

Agoney respiró profundamente, valorando la pregunta. No apartó los ojos en ningún momento mientras intentaba aclarar sus ideas. Pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez, sus ideas estaban más que claras, cristalinas.

 

– Sí, lo estoy.

 

Todo lo que se escuchó a partir de ese momento fueron sus respiraciones pesadas y el choque de sus labios y sus leguas; alguna risa, más de un jadeo, y sobre todo, la fricción de la tela sobre tela cuando, inconscientemente al principio, Agoney no pudo evitar balancear sus caderas al ritmo de sus besos, buscando más contacto, cada vez más excitado.

 

Las manos de Agoney encontraron su camino hasta el bajo de la camiseta de Raoul; el seminarista levantó los brazos en silencio y Agoney no tardó en tirar de la tela hacia arriba hasta deshacerse de ella por completo, acariciando, después, la piel de su espalda y de su abdomen. Lo abrazó con fuerza, inspirando su cuello, memorizando cada sensación. Besó la piel pálida y delicada, justo bajo su mandíbula y fue subiendo poco a poco, beso a beso, hasta dar con sus labios, ahora enrojecidos y algo hinchados, una vez más.

 

Raoul bajó sus manos por la espalda del sacerdote, cerciorándose de acariciarla a conciencia. Tiró de la tela hasta sacarla de la cinturilla del pantalón para poder, así, colar sus manos por debajo, haciendo al sacerdote estremecerse bajo sus caricias.

 

Los movimientos eran cada vez más frenéticos; sus besos, más hambrientos; el vaivén de sus caderas, más necesitado. Raoul agarró el culo de Agoney con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia él y rozando sus erecciones. Al mismo tiempo, profundizó un beso húmedo y furioso. Eran dos cuerpos, dos almas, fundiéndose en una. Sintiendo a la par.

 

Agoney era consciente de las caricias de Raoul sobre su piel, de su lengua recorriendo la suya, de su olor, de su voz en forma de débil gemido, y de su entrepierna, tan dura y excitada como la suya, chocando contra su cuerpo una y otra vez, enviando pequeños destellos de placer por todo su ser. El aire en la habitación había cambiado; era denso, casi sólido, con la esencia de ambos chicos mezclándose a su alrededor. Todo era demasiado.

 

– Raoul… para… ah… Raoul –pidió Agoney, más gemido que nada. Su cuerpo se tensó y empezó a temblar. Tironeó del pelo de Raoul con fuerza y pegó su boca a su oído. Una ola de placer demasiado rápida y demasiado intensa lo invadió sin que pudiera frenarla. Con un fuerte jadeo ronco, se dejó llevar en un orgasmo inesperado.

 

Ambos chicos permanecieron inmóviles y en silencio. Raoul, dándole el espacio necesario a Agoney para que pudiera recuperarse, y el sacerdote, intentando conseguirlo.

 

– Lo siento –acertó a susurrar, una vez había recuperado un poco el control y se había hecho más consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 

Raoul acarició su espalda con suavidad, besando su mejilla con delicadeza.

 

– No tienes que disculparte –murmuró.

 

Agoney se separó de su pecho, recuperando algo de espacio, pero manteniéndose sentado sobre sus muslos. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Ahora que había vuelto completamente en sí y había conseguido sacudirse los últimos restos del orgasmo, la vergüenza empezaba a trepar por todo su cuerpo. Notaba la cara arder. Por fin se atrevía a dejarse llevar y acababa corriéndose dentro de los pantalones como un niño de trece años. Bufó con frustración. Raoul elevó su mentón, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

 

– Ago, no pasa nada –le aseguró con media sonrisa–. Es normal.

 

– No lo es –suspiró.

 

– Sí lo es –repitió, acariciándole la mejilla–. Si llevas sin hacer algo así desde…

 

– Nunca.

 

Raoul guardó silencio, procesando lo que Agoney acababa de confesarle, comprendiendo –aún más– lo que significaba lo que estaban haciendo.

 

– Cariño –comenzó, pero se detuvo al instante al hacerse consciente de lo que acababa de decir. Solo la sonrisa que le dedicó Agoney, ladeando la cabeza, le hizo continuar–, con más razón. No pasa nada, de verdad.

 

Agoney se acercó lentamente a sus labios, rozándolos con los suyos, para besarlos suavemente después.

 

– Qué vergüenza, Raoul –murmuró sobre su boca–. No mereces esto –rió con nerviosismo–, qué mal.

 

– Te has corrido sin que te toque –le soltó. Agoney abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar aquella palabra, lo que hizo a Raoul sonreir–, solo con el roce. ¡Ya ves tú el drama! Yo también puedo. De hecho…

 

Hizo el amago de levantarse, lo que obligó a Agoney a abandonar su regazo. El sacerdote, aunque incómodo por la sensación en sus pantalones, se subió al colchón a su lado, descalzándose sin ayuda de sus manos y cruzando las piernas sobre la cama.

 

Sintiéndose completamente sonrojado, e intentando ahuyentar la vergüenza, Raoul acabó de desnudarse por completo. Subió a la cama y gateó hasta Agoney, acariciando su boca con sus labios. Completamente excitado, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

 

– Yo también puedo correrme sin que me toques –susurró sin moverse del sitio. Agoney se estremeció visiblemente; alargó sus manos para poder acariciar sus hombros y brazos–. No me toques –pidió Raoul–, solo mírame.

 

 

Estaba completamente embelesado por los movimientos de Raoul mientras retrocedía con sus ojos miel clavados en los suyos. Fue incapaz de apartar la mirada cuando se acomodó contra el cabecero de la cama, abriendo ligeramente las piernas. Se le secó la garganta cuando vio cómo se llevó la mano a su miembro y empezó a acariciarse con un jadeo que fue directo a su entrepierna, aun habiendo eyaculado hacía escasos minutos. 

 

Los movimientos de Raoul eran lentos, decadentes, recreándose en la sensación de su mano resbalando por todo su miembro, imaginándose que era la mano del sacerdote la que lo hacía. La respiración de Agoney volvió a hacerse densa; las mejillas sonrojadas, olvidando su vergüenza por completo. Raoul cerró los ojos y aceleró el ritmo sin poder evitar el gemido que escapó sus labios. Volvió a abrirlos, conectándolos con los de Agoney, asegurándose de que su expresión no mostrase incomodidad alguna. Al comprobar que Agoney estaba perdido en su cuerpo y en su mirada, se entregó al placer. Notaba el orgasmo cerca; no quería que aquello acabase, pero se sentía a punto de explotar y necesitaba correrse. Apretó su agarre, levantando ligeramente la cadera, follándose su propia mano mientras seguía bombeando sin piedad. Acabó con un grito de placer, intentando contenerlo sin éxito, eyaculando sobre su mano y su torso.

 

La respiración de Agoney era densa y errática, si cerraba los ojos, aún podía ver cómo Raoul se masturbaba sin ningún pudor, sosteniéndole la mirada hasta el último minuto y corriéndose con el sonido más erótico y placentero que había oído jamás. Raoul cerró los ojos intentando recuperar el aliento, y el sacerdote aprovechó para acercarse hasta él. Raoul sonrió al notar el peso de su cuerpo y el tacto de sus labios contra los suyos.

 

– Eres increíble –le volvió a decir, nuevamente emocionado, apoyando su frente contra la suya.

 

– Necesito una ducha –confesó Raoul, haciendo que ambos rieran.

 

– Y yo.

 

– ¿Vamos?

 

– Vamos.

 

Raoul los guió hasta su baño, caminando completamente desnudo a su lado, olvidando el pudor. Agoney se paró frente a él mirándole con los ojos brillantes, acariciándole el rostro.

 

– ¿Me desvistes? –susurró. 

 

Raoul asintió, acercándose a él. Retiró cada prenda con sumo cuidado, intercambiando la tela por un beso y una caricia sobre la piel descubierta.

 

En aquel momento tan íntimo, nada era sexual. Solo eran dos chicos, dos cuerpos, dos almas demostrándose el cariño y el amor que se profesaban. Se ducharon en silencio, comunicándose con sus miradas; recorriendo el cuerpo ajeno con sus dedos; cubriendo la piel de besos.

 

– ¿Te quedas a dormir? –preguntó Raoul con timidez, cubierto por una toalla blanca. Agoney asintió contra su cuello.

 

Bajo el edredón, entrelazaron sus cuerpos, como hacía tiempo que sus almas lo habían hecho.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por todo el amor. Espero que os haya gustado el cap :))))
> 
> Os dejo un video que me tiene enamorada de HIM
> 
> Nos leemos <3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0CjUYCc7OQ


	15. 1:15

 

 

El día antes de que Agoney se mudara a la península, listo para ingresar en el seminario, su familia preparó una pequeña cena de despedida. Nada especialmente ostentoso; más bien una excusa para estar todos juntos y desearle suerte al benjamín de los Hernández en su nueva etapa. Se contaron anécdotas del pequeño Agoney y hubo risas y lágrimas por igual. Y comida, mucha comida.

 

A la hora del postre, Glenda llamó a su hermano desde su dormitorio.

 

– Ya sé que tú no crees en estas cosas –le soltó nada más cerrar la puerta, escondiendo su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda–. Pero sabes que yo, sí; quiero que lo tengas. Espero que te guste.

 

Dicho esto, le entregó un pequeño saco de terciopelo burdeos.

 

Como siempre, Glenda tenía una varilla de incienso encendida en el cuarto, dotándolo de ese olor dulzón tan característico. Un pañuelo lila cubría su lamparita, lo que le daba a la estancia un toque más místico; el mismo aura que a la hermana de Agoney le gustaba proyectar.

 

Abrió la bolsita emocionado, pues no esperaba ningún detalle por su parte. Sabía que no se verían tan a menudo como les gustaría, pero seguirían hablando todos los días; no entraba en sus planes perder a uno de sus pilares más importantes. Un pequeño colgante cayó sobre su palma al volcar la tela. Un cordón negro con una piedra amarillenta. Al acercarse a la esfera, descubrió que era traslúcida y cambiaba de color según la posición. Parecía hecha de miel, con motas más oscuras en su interior. Cuando la luz de la lámpara le daba de lleno, proyectaba destellos dorados. Era preciosa.

 

– Es ámbar –explicó Glenda–. Se le conoce como la piedra de la felicidad y la protección, y recoge la energía solar. Sé que tienes tu crucifijo y tal, pero nunca viene mal tener protección extra.

 

– Además, viene de ti –contestó Agoney emocionado antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y fundirse en un abrazo sincero.

 

Dejó que su hermana le ajustara el cordón y juró no quitárselo nunca. Aquella piedra de color caramelo iría allí donde él estuviera, llevando la esencia de su hermana con él.

 

Ahora, observando los ojos que lo miraban llenos de ternura desde el otro lado de la cama, no podía evitar pensar en la piedra semi preciosa que colgaba de su cuello. Las primeras luces de la mañana conseguían que los iris del seminarista se llenasen de estrías doradas, creando un efecto mágico que les hacía parecer de caramelo. En los días despejados como aquel, Raoul guardaba el sol en sus ojos.

 

Agoney alargó la mano lo suficiente para retirar los mechones rebeldes que ocultaban parcialmente su mirada, acariciando su mejilla en el proceso.

 

– Eres precioso.

 

Raoul solo pudo sonreír como respuesta; sus ojos apenas dos líneas escondidas tras su sonrisa. Se acercó con lentitud, uniendo sus labios a los del sacerdote. Besándolo con toda su alma, con todo su ser. Lento y perezoso, pero sin descanso. Agoney rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, dejando pequeñas caricias sobre su espalda. Raoul se derretía bajo sus manos, fundiéndose con él.

 

– Tú si que eres precioso –consiguió decir, separándose apenas unos centímetros para poder observar cómo sus ojos se iluminaban al escuchar sus palabras–. Y ahora, cuéntame la supuesta razón por la que he acabado en tu cama un domingo a media mañana.

 

Una carcajada llena de vida resonó en la habitación. Agoney volvió a abrazar al seminarista, haciendo que rodara sobre su espalda para, así, quedar tumbado sobre él. Liberando sus brazos, llevó sus manos hasta su cabello, acariciándolo sin cesar antes de empezar su explicación.

 

Después de la misa, y cuando aún estaban terminando el desayuno, Agoney se había acercado a Raoul, pidiéndole con semblante serio que lo acompañara, que tenía que hablar con él. Sorprendido e intrigado, el seminarista no dudó en ir tras él, dejando a sus hermanos sin entender lo que acababa de suceder. Raoul esperaba mantener algún tipo de conversación con el sacerdote en la sala de música, sin embargo, Agoney la paso de largo, adentrándose en el área de los dormitorios.

 

– Ahora hablamos, pero primero… –había acertado a decir Agoney una vez dentro de su habitación, antes de lanzarse hambriento a sus labios, pues sentía que había pasado media vida sin probarlos.

 

Lo cierto es que era el quinto día que amanecían en la misma cama, en el mismo cuarto. Raoul escabulléndose con las últimas notas del despertador y Agoney inspirando las sábanas impregnadas con su olor. Los fugaces besos de buenos días se habían vuelto insuficientes; y los besos de buenas noches cada vez duraban más, cada vez con menos ropa, cada vez con más caricias. Cada día que pasaba, querían más, necesitaban más.

 

– Mañana actúa el coro juvenil con el que ensayo los lunes –comenzó a explicar. Raoul asintió, pues el sacerdote ya lo había comentado–. Pero cuando llegue será prácticamente la hora del recital y no tendré tiempo de preparar nada. Así que pedí ir hoy, llevar todo el material y preparar el coro de la iglesia con atriles y demás. Y para agilizarlo todo, le pregunté al rector si podía llevarme a alguien para que me ayudase.

 

– A alguien… –repitió Raoul con media sonrisa.

 

– Te juro que es lo que dije –rió Agoney–. Fue el padre Oriol quien sugirió que pidiera ayuda a uno de los miembros del coro.

 

– Y supongo que les has preguntado a todos, por supuesto.

 

– Por supuesto… –contestó contra sus labios antes de besarlos– que no.

 

– Ago…

 

– Raoul, es en el pueblo de al lado, hay que ir en coche y nos va a llevar el resto de la mañana, y parte de la tarde –explicó en tono serio–. Pensé que era buena idea –añadió, bajando la voz.

 

– Ey –llamó, incorporándose sobre el colchón, haciendo que Agoney quedase sentado sobre sus muslos–. Me encanta –dijo con sinceridad, acunando su rostro–, solo que quiero que hagamos las cosas bien… si eso es posible –suspiró.

 

– Ya.

 

Agoney dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante, apoyando su frente contra la de Raoul. Llevó sus manos hasta el cuello del seminarista y lo acarició con lentitud.

 

– Finjamos por una tarde que no estamos donde estamos –propuso el sacerdote–, que no somos lo que somos. Finjamos que podemos ser.

 

– Es que podemos ser, Ago. Solo hay que dar el paso –comentó, atreviéndose a pronunciar en voz alta lo que llevaba días queriendo decir.

 

– Raoul –advirtió Agoney,

 

– ¿Cuándo salimos? –preguntó Raoul con un suspiro, cambiando de tema. No tenía ganas de sentir que perdía la batalla tan pronto.

 

– ¿En media hora? –propuso el sacerdote.

 

– Vale. ¿Te importa si me ducho aquí?

 

– Claro que no –le contestó con una sonrisa, dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

 

Raoul se dirigió a la ducha con paso ligero, esperando que el agua consiguiese alejar los pensamientos que comenzaban a nublar su mente.

 

Volvió al dormitorio con tan solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Agoney estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, esperando. El sacerdote miraba fijamente la palma de su mano izquierda, mientras que, con la mano derecha, trazaba círculos en ella.

 

– Agoney –llamó Raoul. El aludido levantó la mirada–, ¿estás bien?

 

El sacerdote asintió, aunque era más que obvio que algo le preocupaba. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta él, estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

 

– Estaré bien –contestó, antes de besar su cabeza y abrazarlo con más fuerza.

 

El pueblo no estaba excesivamente lejos; el viaje fue tranquilo, ambos en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos y pendientes de la carretera y el paisaje. Llovía, pero no con demasiada intensidad. En menos de una hora ya estaban descargando los materiales y llevándolos al interior de la parroquia, intentando protegerlos de la lluvia.

 

El párroco había reservado un área de la iglesia para montar el escenario, ya que el coro del templo estaba en el piso superior y no permitiría a los asistentes disfrutar de la actuación como lo harían de aquella forma.

 

Raoul y Agoney se dispusieron a preparar las sillas, atriles y partituras; así como botellines de agua para cada integrante del grupo.

 

Terminaron pronto, aunque lo habrían hecho aún más rápido, si no hubiesen perdido el tiempo empujándose cada vez que se cruzaban o haciéndose cosquillas cuando el otro se despistaba. Estar completamente solos en el edificio, les había dado alas.

 

Una vez satisfechos con el resultado del montaje, Raoul se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Agoney de medio lado, abrazando su cintura y dejando que el sacerdote pasase un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia él y besándole la cabeza.

 

– Ha quedado bien –comentó Raoul.

 

– La verdad que sí –reconoció Agoney–. Hacemos un buen equipo.

 

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

 

– Podríamos dar un paseo –propuso Agoney.

 

– E ir a comer algo –añadió Raoul.

 

– Estoy seguro de que encontraremos alguna cafetería en el camino –le sonrió, sabiendo lo que el seminarista disfrutaba de la comida.

 

Al llegar a la puerta, comprobaron que la lluvia se había convertido más en tormenta que en llovizna. Aún así, ninguno quería renunciar a su plan. Se colocaron los abrigos y Agoney dio un paso al frente, atreviéndose a abandonar el refugio y enfrentarse al agua.

 

– ¿Vamos? –preguntó ajustándose la bufanda y abriendo el paraguas.

 

– Vamos –respondió Raoul, cobijándose de la lluvia junto a él.

 

El mal tiempo y las bajas temperaturas de finales de enero significaban calles prácticamente desiertas. Raoul se atrevió a entrelazar su dedo índice con el de Agoney. El sacerdote se tensó un segundo antes de afianzar la conexión, juntado sus manos por completo, compartiendo el calor y el cosquilleo de sus cuerpos. Ambos se sonrieron, mirándose de reojo. Por las calles vacías de aquel pueblo, eran dos chicos anónimos; sin miedo a ser descubiertos, podían fingir ser una pareja de enamorados como cualquier otra.

 

Acortando por un callejón especialmente estrecho, Raoul tiró del brazo de Agoney, haciendo que éste se girara para encararle; alzó sus brazos, llevando una de las manos hasta la nuca y acercó su rostro al de Agoney. Lo besó corto, pero intenso. Con la lluvia rodeándoles y repiqueteando sobre la tela del paraguas cada vez más fuerte, se sentían aislados del resto del mundo, como dentro de una película de la que eran protagonistas.

 

Sin embargo, el sacerdote se separó con rapidez al recordar dónde se encontraban.

 

– Estamos en medio de la calle.

 

– Estamos en un callejón escondido, en medio de una tormenta y completamente solos –corrigió Raoul con media sonrisa.

 

Agoney suspiró, permitiéndose relajarse. Dio un paso al frente, juntando sus cuerpos, acariciándole el rostro con su mano libre. Besó su frente, la punta de su nariz con una suave risa, y finalmente, sus labios. Los besó con mimo y con todo el amor que le cabía en el cuerpo.

 

En aquel callejón con olor a lluvia y tierra mojada, el beso les supo a libertad.

 

Comieron entre risas, bromas y anécdotas. Se bebían con la mirada a la par que saciaban su hambre; ambos maravillados por la persona que tenían en frente; ambos agradecidos por haberse conocido y querer conocerse más aún.

 

No alargaron el viaje mucho más, pues aunque se habían dado un par de horas extra de margen, no querían abusar. Llegaron al coche a la carrera, picándose a ver quién corría más; ambos faltos de aire a causa del esfuerzo y de las risas.

 

El trayecto de vuelta fue igual de silencioso que la ida. Pero en esta ocasión, todo era cómodo. Se miraban, se sonreían, se respiraban; compartían y disfrutaban del poco tiempo juntos que les quedaba lejos del seminario y de su realidad.

 

Raoul apoyó su mano sobre el muslo de Agoney, dejando caricias lentas y delicadas.

 

– Gracias por traerme –susurró el seminarista.

 

– Gracias por venir –contestó el sacerdote. Sin desviar su mirada de la carretera, bajó su mano derecha hasta su pierna, entrelazando sus dedos y acariciándole su mano con el pulgar.

 

La actuación del coro juvenil fue todo un éxito. Los chicos cantaron mejor que nunca, empastando sus voces y escuchando los unos a los otros. Los padres felicitaron a Agoney por su gran labor, incluso el párroco tuvo una charla con él tras el evento para agradecerle su ayuda y trabajo.

 

Sin embargo, Agoney no estaba allí. Su mente se había estancado en el día anterior; cada esquina del templo le recordaba a algún momento compartido con el seminarista. Si se esforzada, aún podía oír su risa reverberando en el espacio. La iglesia y el pueblo ahora estaban ligadas a Raoul. A su experiencia juntos y a todo lo que había sentido estando con él.

 

Respiró profundamente, mirando a su alrededor, volviendo al presente. Y en medio de aquella gente, de aquella situación, se sintió un fraude. Por primera vez, Agoney se sintió un intruso en una iglesia. Sentía que no merecía estar ahí; no merecía los halagos, ni agradecimientos, pues los estaba engañando.

 

Aunque su verdadera duda era si también se estaba engañando a él.


	16. 1:16

 

 

 

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, alguien llamó a su puerta. Dos golpes delicados que querían hacer notar su presencia sin molestar demasiado. Y aun en la lejanía de su mente, perdido entre brumas y borrascas, supo al segundo quién estaba al otro lado. Nadie más lo llamaría con tanto amor y cuidado.

 

Se forzó a levantarse de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La sonrisa deslumbrante que Raoul le dedicó desde el pasillo le dio ganas de echarse a llorar.

 

– Hola –saludó risueño el seminarista.

 

– Hola –respondió Agoney, recostándose sobre el marco de la puerta.

 

Raoul se movió algo inquieto, pues no se sentía cómodo quedándose tanto rato frente a su puerta en medio del corredor, donde cualquiera podría verlos; pero Agoney no parecía tener intención de moverse.

 

– ¿Qué tal el coro? –quiso saber Raoul; quizás había ocurrido algo en la parroquia que pudiera explicar su extraño comportamiento.

 

– Fantástico –dijo, forzando una sonrisa.

 

– Ago… ¿Estás ocupado? –preguntó con cuidado.

 

– La verdad es que sí, Raoul. Me pillas en un mal momento –respondió de carrerilla, aferrándose a aquella excusa.

 

– Bueno… pues…. ¿hablamos mañana?

 

– Claro –le aseguró–. Descansa.

 

Y casi sin dejar que el seminarista se despidiera, cerró la puerta con rapidez, aguantándose las lágrimas al ver la sombra de la decepción adivinándose en los ojos de Raoul.

 

Pero no podía hablar con él, no cuando sentía que primero debía aclarar las cosas consigo mismo. Y no creía que hacer partícipe a Raoul de su proceso fuese justo para el seminarista.

 

Volviéndose a tumbar en la cama, solo era capaz de escuchar una y otra vez a los padres de los integrantes del coro repitiendo el gran ejemplo que era para sus hijos un sacerdote tan joven y tan entregado; y al párroco del pueblo, encantado con su colaboración, esperando con ansias lo próximo que fuese a preparar con los jóvenes. Agoney solo quería gritarles que todo era mentira. 

 

En algún momento, en algún lugar, se había perdido. Aquel chico que ingresó en el seminario años atrás, aquel joven que abandonó su tierra, dejando allí a su familia y a sus amigos por su fe y su vocación, aquel niño que hablaba sobre Dios y la iglesia con el padre Jonay, todos ellos, habían desaparecido. Ahora era un nuevo Agoney, en parte manteniendo retazos de sus antiguos yos, en parte alguien completamente diferente. Ahora le tocaba averiguar si podía volver atrás, y decidir si querría hacerlo. 

 

Raoul apenas pudo conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche. Repasó mentalmente todas las conversaciones que había compartido con el sacerdote, todos y cada uno de los momentos en los que habían estado juntos durante los últimos días, intentando identificar si la causa del estado de Agoney era algo que él había dicho o hecho. Porque pensar en la única otra opción le aterraba profundamente.

 

Tenía la esperanza de que Agoney hubiese vuelto a la normalidad para la hora del desayuno, pero le bastó una mirada del sacerdote para saber que quería que lo dejara solo. 

 

El ensayo de la schola aquella tarde fue el peor que Raoul había experimentado desde su llegada al seminario. Agoney estaba frío, distante, desconcentrado. Sus hermanos compartían miradas extrañados cada vez que el sacerdote se trababa o aludía a su despiste.

 

– Disculpen, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza hoy –comentó una de las tantas veces que se equivocaba en los acordes.

 

Raoul recogió con una lentitud más que estudiada, observando al sacerdote de reojo, asegurándose de que no se marchaba antes que él.

 

– Agoney –llamó cuando todos sus hermanos habían abandonado la sala. El sacerdote lo miró temeroso de lo que pudiera decir–, voy a ensayar un rato con el chelo, ¿te apuntas?

 

– Hoy estoy muy cansado, Raoul –se disculpó con un suspiro–. Pronto.

 

– ¿Qué te pasa, Ago? –preguntó, dando un paso al frente.

 

– Nada –respondió, levantando las palmas de sus manos, pidiéndole que no avanzase–. Solo estoy cansado, de verdad.

 

– Vale.

 

Raoul sabía que no era _nada_ , que no era cansancio lo que le ocurría, pero no se atrevía a preguntar más. Intuía lo que pasaba y quería darle el espacio que era más que obvio que necesitaba, al menos por el momento. Esperaba que, tarde o temprano, Agoney se animara a hablar con él. 

 

Pero al día siguiente, sin la necesidad de verse en el ensayo del coro, Agoney fue aún más esquivo. Cualquier intento de acercamiento por parte de Raoul era aplacado por el sacerdote al instante.

 

Decidido a que no pasase ni un solo día más antes de lidiar con la situación como dos adultos, Raoul se dispuso a actuar. Tras engullir la poca cena que se obligó a comer, y asegurándose de que a Agoney aún le quedaba comida en el plato, se dirigió al dormitorio del sacerdote. 

 

Deseando que el día acabara cuanto antes, Agoney no tardó en dirigirse a su cuarto. Se sorprendió al encontrar la luz encendida, pues estaba seguro de haberla apagado antes de salir; pero no quiso darle mayor importancia, ya que era consciente de que su mente había estado en todos lados menos en el presente. No fue hasta que cerró la puerta y se giró por completo, que descubrió a Raoul sentado sobre su cama, muerto de nervios. A Agoney se le paró el corazón.

 

– ¿Q-qué haces aquí? –preguntó cuando consiguió encontrar su voz, sin quererse acercar demasiado.

 

– Hablar –respondió simplemente.

 

– Raoul, por favor –Agoney no sabía si podía enfrentarse a aquella situación. Se sentía drenado emocionalmente, y aunque era consciente de que debía hacerle frente a sus emociones, deseaba posponerlo el máximo posible.

 

– No puedes hacer esto, Agoney –le reprendió, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia él.

 

– ¿Hacer qué?

 

– Meterte en tu burbuja y fingir que no existo –le explicó, intentando no desesperarse, pues comprendía cuán difícil era su situación–. Sé que voy a marcharme, pero aún sigo aquí –intentó bromear, queriendo suavizar la tensión en el ambiente. Apenas a unos pasos de distancia, Raoul alargó el brazo para poder acariciar tímidamente el hombro del sacerdote–. No puedes encerrarte, Ago. Háblame.

 

– Y, ¿qué te digo? –preguntó, dando un paso al frente. Sin poder controlar el temblor de sus brazos, se atrevió a acunar el rostro de Raoul entre sus manos con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz. Aún en su estado, lo último que deseaba era dañar a Raoul. Sin dejar que el seminarista respondiera, volvió a hablar, esta vez en un susurro– ¿Que no sé qué decir? ¿Que no sé qué hacer? ¿Que no sé nada?

 

– Es un comienzo –respondió Raoul en el mismo tono.

 

Agoney bufó, apoyando su frente sobre la de Raoul.

 

– Pensé mucho estos días –admitió el sacerdote.

 

– ¿Sobre nosotros? –se atrevió a preguntar Raoul.

 

– Entre otras cosas –confesó Agoney.

 

– Cuéntame –pidió el seminarista, apartándose ligeramente para poder ser él quien acunara, ahora, el rostro del otro.

 

Agoney cerró los ojos y dejó salir todo el aire por la nariz antes de volver a inspirar profundamente. Llevó sus manos hasta las de Raoul, bajando sus brazos y entrelazando sus dedos. Sin soltar el agarre, lo llevó hasta su cama, sentándose en ella e invitando a Raoul a imitarlo.

 

Se llevó la mano derecha de Raoul a su regazo, sosteniéndola con la palma hacia arriba sobre su mano izquierda; con su mano derecha, comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos sobre la piel del otro chico.

 

– ¿Sabes que un sacerdote lo es para siempre? –preguntó en voz baja, con la mirada fija en los movimientos de su mano.

 

– Sería un pésimo estudiante si no lo supiera –bromeó de puro nervio. A Agoney no pareció importarle la interrupción, pues continuó con su explicación como si nada.

 

– Una vez el obispo te unge con el Santo Crisma y recibes el sacramento, eres sacerdote para el resto de la eternidad. 

 

Raoul cerró su palma, cesando los movimientos del sacerdote y atrapando su pulgar con firmeza.

 

– No serías ni el primero ni el último en salir. 

 

Agoney suspiró. Lo sabía; era algo que se había planteado en más de una ocasión desde que Raoul había aparecido en su vida. Pero al pensar en la posibilidad de hacerlo una realidad, se moría de miedo.

 

– Esto es mi vida, Raoul –musitó, mirando la unión de sus manos–. Todo lo que conocí, creí y quise desde que era pequeño.

 

Raoul se atrevió a darle un pequeño beso en el hombro, sin romper el contacto de sus manos. No quería interrumpir, pero necesitaba hacerle saber que estaba ahí y que quería escucharlo; estaba decidido a apoyarlo fuese cual fuese su decisión.

 

– Supongo que sentir la llamada siendo tan joven es a la vez una bendición y una condena –reflexionó el sacerdote.

 

– ¿Por qué piensas eso? –preguntó Raoul, buscándole la mirada. Agoney alzó el rostro para encontrar sus ojos.

 

– Porque hay muchas experiencias que a cualquier adolescente le parecen de lo más normal y yo me las perdí –susurró, ladeando la cabeza.

 

– Bueno, pero tú has vivido otro tipo de experiencias –comentó Raoul con dulzura–. Has priorizado otros ámbitos y has crecido en una dirección diferente. Y eso no es ni mejor ni peor; eres tú.

 

Agoney quería llorar, reír, abrazarlo y comérselo a besos. Raoul siempre conseguía tocarle el alma con sus palabras, con su ser. 

 

Sin poder evitarlo, se lanzó a sus labios. Esperaba poder expresar todo lo que le hacía sentir con aquel beso. Raoul era la calma y la tormenta; las ganas de explorar y el hogar donde refugiarse.

 

– ¿Aunque tenga cero experiencia en esto? –susurró contra sus labios.

 

– Sí. Todo es empezar –rió sin apartarse–; la experiencia se adquiere practicando.

 

– Estaba tan involucrado con la iglesia y la comunidad, que nunca sentí la necesidad de estar con nadie –se explicó.

 

– Cada persona es diferente –insistió Raoul, acariciándole el rostro.

 

Agoney se alejó ligeramente para poder mirarle a los ojos. Tragó saliva e inspiró profundamente; no quería que le temblara la voz.

 

– Sé que sería precioso si pudiese girarme y decir que te elijo a ti. Pero no puedo, Raoul. No es tan fácil.

 

Raoul frunció el ceño, apartándose del cuerpo del sacerdote.

 

– No, no te equivoques –le dijo serio, aunque con tranquilidad–. Quiero decir –se corrigió, levantándose de la cama mientras se pasaba las manos por su pelo y comenzaba a caminar por el espacio–, siendo egoísta, claro que quiero que me elijas a mí. Y que nos vayamos de aquí y que vivamos felices y comamos perdices –se detuvo durante un segundo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

 

Agoney lo imitó, cómo no hacerlo. Raoul se acercó a él, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

 

– Pero, joder, estoy intentando ser tan objetivo como puedo –susurró, aunque podría haberlo gritado–. Y sé que yo te he elegido a ti. Pero porque me elegí a mí primero. Decidí ser fiel a mí mismo y a mis sentimientos, y al dejarme llevar, llegué aquí. Porque me elegí a mí pude elegirte a ti. 

 

Descansó un segundo, estirando las piernas. Necesitaba asegurarse de que lo que decía tenía sentido, no quería que por sus palabras, Agoney se confundiese aún más. 

– Y no estoy diciendo que tu camino sea el mismo –continuó, parado delante de él–. Pero lo que no puedes hacer es ignorar el problema, Ago. Tienes que hacerle frente y tomar una decisión. 

 

– ¿Y si no puedo? –preguntó con la voz quebrada, sintiéndose completamente desnudo.

 

– Si no puedes tomar una decisión, la habrás tomado igualmente –dijo en voz baja, esperando no tener que llegar a ese punto–. Sabes que esto que tenemos ahora es inviable, tarde o temprano tiene que acabar tal y como es ahora. 

 

Agoney se cubrió la cara con las manos, inspirando con fuerza. Deseaba aclarar sus ideas, pero cuando parecía que una decisión era la correcta, aparecían otras mil razones que le hacían cambiar de opinión.

 

– No puedo, Raoul –le dijo con la voz rota–, no puedo elegir. Es demasiado.

 

– Ago –llamó, volviéndose a sentar junto a él–, no tienes que decidir en este preciso instante. Pero por tu bien, por el bien de los dos, deberías hacerlo cuanto antes.

 

– Lo sé –musitó–. Lo sé.

 

Raoul suspiró, sin saber qué más decir.

 

– Me voy a mi cuarto, no quiero seguir agobiándote.

 

– No estás…

 

– Sí lo estoy, Ago –le cortó, sonriendo con tristeza–. Te veo la cara. No pasa nada. Búscame cuando lo sepas.

 

Dicho esto, dejó una suave caricia en su pierna y un fugaz beso en su mejilla y salió de su dormitorio con decisión; si se lo pensaba demasiado, volvería a entrar sin dudarlo. Al girarse, se topó con dos ojos que lo miraban horrorizados. Todos sabían que en aquella zona solo dormían sacerdotes; incluso si tenían confianza con Agoney, como era el caso del hermano petrificado en medio del pasillo, podrían saber que aquel era su cuarto.

 

– Lorenzo.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordad que os quiero 💖


	17. 1:17

 

Raoul no recordaba haberse sentado tan recto en su vida. Podía sentir todos los músculos de su espalda y de su cuello en completa tensión; sus manos descansaban entrelazadas sobre sus muslos; su rodillas se apretaban la una contra la otra; solo tenía apoyadas las puntas de los pies en el suelo, mientras que los talones se golpeaban una y otra vez en el aire, intentando lidiar con el nerviosismo que le estaba corroyendo por dentro en aquel instante.

 

Sentado sobre el colchón de su cama, con los ojos fijos en él y en aparente calma, se encontraba su hermano Lorenzo. El seminarista había accedido a acompañar a Raoul a su habitación con la esperanza de poder desvelar finalmente el misterio que rodeaba a su hermano y al padre Agoney.

 

Raoul inspiró profundamente. Lorenzo le había hecho un par de preguntas en medio del pasillo, y preso del pánico, le había rogado que fuese a su cuarto con él, donde le contaría lo que estaba pasando. Pero ahora que estaba ligeramente más calmado y había recuperado algo de control sobre la situación, no hacía más que repasar en su mente las posibles excusas que pudiesen explicar qué hacía saliendo del dormitorio de un sacerdote en mitad de la noche.

 

– Raoul –llamó Lorenzo, viendo que el otro chico no se decidía a hablar–, no hace falta que te inventes nada; lo que sucede es obvio.

 

– No sé que quieres decir con eso –contestó con un hilo de voz, fingiendo entereza–, pero no hay nada que inventar porque no sucede nada.

 

Lorenzo chasqueó la lengua ante aquella contestación.

 

– ¿Y por qué estamos aquí? –preguntó divertido ante la obviedad de la situación– Si no sucediera nada, no me habrías traído a tu cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo, intentando evitar un escándalo en medio del pasillo.

 

– ¿Qué dices? –se defendió Raoul, plantando ambos pies en el suelo– Te vi la cara de preocupación y la manera en la que me llamaste y pensé que te pasaba algo.

 

Lorenzo se carcajeó con fuerza, lo que hizo que Raoul se tensara aún más en su asiento.

 

– Raoul, por favor, que soy seminarista, pero no soy tonto. No hay que ser muy avispado para darse cuenta que entre el padre Agoney y tú hace tiempo que pasa algo.

 

– ¿Qué dices? –repitió lo más escandalizado que pudo– ¿Estás loco?

 

– Raoul –volvió a llamar, esta vez más calmado, pero con más autoridad. Raoul cesó cualquier movimiento y le dio toda su atención–. Que he visto cómo os miráis, por favor. La mayoría de las tardes que paso por el aula de música, estáis allí ensayando… Y, ¿la canción que has escogido? No sabré yo tanto inglés como tú, pero créeme que entendí lo esencial; y vi cómo os emocionabais los dos.

 

– Es una canción, Lorenzo –intentó excusarse Raoul–, no tienes que buscarle un significado a todo. 

 

– ¿A la postal de Navidad tampoco? Porque todavía estoy esperando la mía.

 

El corazón de Raoul comenzó a latir aún más rápido. La piel de su rostro y de su cuello parecía a punto de derretirse. Sabía que le era imposible esconder su sonrojo y aquello lo empeoraba aún más. Apretó las piernas con más fuerza y se secó con disimulo el sudor de las palmas de sus manos en la tela del pantalón. No quería que supiese lo verdaderamente nervioso y aterrado que estaba.

 

Su mente viajó a aquel trayecto de tren y a las palabras que intercambiaron, así como todos los demás instantes en los que habían hablado del sacerdote, intentando analizar a la velocidad de la luz si había dicho o hecho algo que le diera a entender que sentía algo por Agoney; algo que pudiera usar en su contra si decidiese ir a hablar con el rector.

 

– Estás sacando las cosas de contexto –se defendió, intentando sonar convincente– y estás leyendo más de lo que hay. Nos llevamos bien y compartimos la pasión por la música. Fin.

 

– Mira, cuéntale eso a quien quieras, pero a mí, no –pidió endureciendo la voz a la vez que se levantaba de la cama. Raoul lo imitó–. Vosotros sabréis lo que estáis haciendo; estáis jugando con fuego.

 

– No me estás escuchando, Lorenzo –rebatió con un toque de desesperación.

 

– ¡Que es un sacerdote! –exclamó Lorenzo exasperado– Que no solo es que sea un hombre –Raoul abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes aquellas palabras–; ni siquiera es un seminarista… Es sacerdote, Raoul.

 

– Lorenzo… –le advirtió.

 

Pero Lorenzo ya no lo escuchaba.

 

– Me parece muy egoísta por tu parte, sinceramente. No solo estás entorpeciendo tu propio camino, sino que estás contribuyendo a que el padre Agoney rompa su promesa y caiga en pecado.

 

– ¿Perdona? –preguntó algo enfadado.

 

– Lo que oyes.

 

– Eres un hipócrita –le increpó.

 

– ¿Qué?

 

– Seguro que a Dani le diste la misma charla –le reprochó con un bufido.

 

Se arrepintió al instante de sus palabras, pues al hacerlo estaba admitiendo que lo que decía Lorenzo era verdad.

 

– Dani no se ha liado con otro hombre, y mucho menos con un sacerdote. Que me da igual si es lo que te va –aclaró elevando los brazos–, pero no es lo que estamos discutiendo aquí. Según el catecismo los homosexuales están llamados a la castidad.

 

– Están dando por hecho muchas cosas ya, ¿eh?

 

Lorenzo rió frustrado.

 

– Aparte –continuó Raoul, ignorándolo–, que el catecismo, que ha sido escrito por el hombre, diga eso no quiere decir que sea la verdad absoluta.

 

– ¿Qué estás diciendo, Raoul?

 

– Que el amor es amor, Lorenzo, y es necesario en este mundo y no entiende de formas –explicó, recordando una de las primeras conversaciones compartidas con Agoney en la sala de música–. Y que Dios es amor, y nosotros estamos hechos a su imagen y semejanza. Y que los homosexuales hemos existido desde el principio de los tiempos, si no mira David y Jonatán.

 

Lorenzo alzó sus cejas con sorpresa ante las palabras de su hermano.

 

– Es que debería haber ido directamente al despacho del padre Oriol como tenía pensado –comentó para sí mientras negaba con la cabeza–. Tú sabrás lo que haces con tu vida –le espetó–, pero cuidado con cómo influyes en las de los demás.

 

Dicho esto, se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan original. Raoul entró en pánico; no sabía qué hacer para detenerle e impedir que los delatara. Una fuerza desconocida se apoderó de él e hizo que prácticamente corriera hasta la entrada de la habitación bloqueando el paso.

 

– Fui a su cuarto a despedirme, ¿vale? –soltó desesperado. Lorenzo paró en seco y clavó su mirada en él.

 

– ¿A despedirte? –preguntó confuso.

 

– Sí –le confirmó, apretando los puños–. He decidido que dejo el seminario y quería que él lo supiera de mi mano.

 

Lorenzo se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Raoul no estaba seguro de que se hubiese creído del todo que aquella era la verdadera razón de su visita al dormitorio de Agoney, pero no parecía que tuviese intención de rebatirle su confesión.

 

– Vaya, no sé qué decir –dijo, sintiéndose algo culpable–. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada hasta ahora?

 

– Porque aún no lo saben todos los formadores y quería que ellos se enterasen primero –explicó con fingida vergüenza.

 

– Ya.

 

– Creo que mi camino es la música –comentó a la vez que una sonrisa relajada se comenzaba a adivinar en sus labios–. Esta pausa me ha servido para conocerme mejor a mi mismo; he aprendido a escucharme y a confiar en mí.

 

– Me alegro –le dijo Lorenzo con sinceridad–. ¿Cuándo te vas?

 

– Pronto –respondió sin pensarlo; si teóricamente había tomado la decisión y lo había comunicado al rector y a los formadores, no tenía sentido que se quedara en el seminario más tiempo–. Puede que en un día o dos.

 

–Madre mía.

 

– Ya –rió nervioso.

 

– ¿Es por el padre Agoney? –insistió una última vez.

 

– Es por mí –afirmó con rotundidad.

 

– Vale –aceptó–. Bueno, espero que, al menos, nos tomemos la última en el bar.

 

– No creo que pase, Lorenzo –confesó, bajando la voz–. Prefiero irme sin hacer mucho ruido.

 

– Entiendo –contestó, asintiendo lentamente–. Tú sabrás tus motivos, pero si quieres hablar…

 

– Gracias.

 

Se apartó hacia un lado, dejándole vía libre para que pudiera abandonar la habitación. Lorenzo pareció captar el mensaje a la primera, pues con un leve movimiento de cabeza y un suave « _Buenas noches»_ se fue a su cuarto, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

 

Raoul se dirigió directo a su cama, sentándose sobre el colchón. Necesitaba asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, lo que acababa de confesar. Aun siendo mentira, algo se removió en su interior al hablarle a Lorenzo sobre la supuesta despedida, pues sabía que aunque lo estuviese retrasando todo lo posible, no podría huir de aquel desenlace. 

 

Frotándose la cara con ambas manos intentó poner orden a sus pensamientos.

 

Si se quedaba allí, su presencia sería un recordatorio permanente de la decisión que Agoney tenía que tomar. Sería una tentación constante a olvidar sus votos y su juramento. Si de verdad quería ayudarlo a encontrarse a sí mismo y a elegir lo que verdaderamente sentía, quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo solo; dándole su espacio evitaba presionarlo.

 

Raoul tenía claro que amaba a Agoney. Pero si tenía algo aún más claro era que, aunque deseaba compartir sus días con él, lo quería libre. Y si eso significaba elegir quedarse donde estaba, pensaba aceptarlo y apoyarlo; o al menos intentarlo.

 

La media mentira a Lorenzo iba a convertirse en el empujón necesario para tomar la decisión que llevaba tiempo sabiendo que era inevitable.

 

Con la seguridad y certeza del que acaba de tomar una decisión de las que marcan un antes y un después, rescató su maleta de debajo de su cama y la preparó sobre el colchón. Abrió el armario y sacó todas y cada una de sus prendas. Las metió en la maleta sin orden ni sentido, pues tarde o temprano todas iban a acabar dentro. No fue hasta que llevaba más de la mitad empacado que se detuvo de golpe, llevándose las manos a la boca; inconscientemente, había estado doblando y guardando la ropa como Agoney le había enseñado antes de Navidad. Ahogó un sollozó y continuó con la tarea con mucha más rapidez. Cerró la cremallera aguantándose las ganas de llorar; llevó la maleta hasta la entrada y la dejó junto a la puerta, preparada para cuando abandonara el edificio para siempre. 

 

Sobre su silla descansaban su pijama y la ropa que usaría el día siguiente, y en el cuarto de baño, aún estaban su neceser y una de sus toallas. Pero el resto de la habitación estaba completamente vacía, desnuda de cualquier resto de la personalidad del seminarista; una vez la dejara vacante, nadie podría decir que había sido suya. Giró sobre si mismo, soltando todo el aire que guardaba en los pulmones; sus ojos se detuvieron sobre su chelo, que descansaba contra la mesa. Era tarde, pero no demasiado y aún tenía acceso a las áreas comunes. Inspiró profundamente y agarró el asa de la funda antes de dirigirse con paso firme al aula de música.

 

Una vez más, se estaba despidiendo. A través de su chelo pretendía decir adiós a una etapa, a un grupo de gente que no sabía si volvería a ver, a todo lo que había vivido y aprendido entre esas cuatro paredes; pero sobre todo, a él. Aunque deseaba con todo su ser verlo a menudo y mantener el contacto, nadie podía asegurarle que aquello fuese a ocurrir.

 

Ya sentado, con el instrumento en su regazo, sus dedos tomaron el control. Gabriel Fauré le pareció el compositor idóneo para aquella despedida improvisada, y _«Après un rêve»_ la pieza indicada, ahora que el sueño llegaba a su fin.

 

La melancolía de la pieza lo atrapó al instante, tiñendo con su propia tristeza las notas que emanaban del chelo. Sus dedos siguieron moviéndose con destreza, a la vez que el arco se deslizaba sobre las cuerdas con precisión. Imágenes de todo lo que había vivido durante aquellos meses se sucedían frente a él, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por su rostro. 

 

Sin abandonar a Gabriel, dejó que el sueño muriera para dar paso a la elegía. Con las primeras notas de _«Élégie»_ su llanto ya era desesperado, resonando con fuerza por toda la estancia. Raoul se lamentaba y se despedía de aquella habitación, y de todo lo que había significado, con su alma, con su chelo y con su voz.

 

Volvió a su dormitorio completamente exhausto, sabiendo con certeza que no conseguiría más de dos horas de sueño seguidas.

 

Decidió saltarse las clases aquella mañana y enfrentarse a su destino lo antes posible. Tras la misa matutina, fue en busca del padre Oriol. Lo encontró en su despacho, enfrascado en el papeleo. Aunque la puerta se encontraba abierta, Raoul llamó con timidez. El rector lo recibió con su mejor sonrisa, pero el seminarista pudo adivinar la confusión en su mirada; a esa hora no debería estar allí.

 

Raoul explicó la razón de su visita lo mejor que pudo a pesar de los nervios, compartiendo con el rector sus dudas, así como su conversación con el padre Benjamín tras las vacaciones, y finalmente, la decisión que había tomado. Aunque el padre Oriol intentó hacerle recapacitar y reflexionar sobre lo que pensaba y sentía, acabó aceptando sus motivos; Raoul dudaba de que los compartiera, pero agradecía que no hubiese insistido más. El rector le concedió el permiso para que abandonase el programa y las instalaciones de inmediato. Se despidieron con un cálido abrazo, deseándose lo mejor mutuamente; con un nudo en la garganta y el estómago revuelto, Raoul abandonó el despacho.

 

Ahora solo faltaba despedirse de Agoney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir ahí incluso cuando las cosas no son tan bonitas como quisiéramos. Nos toca tener fe y esperar. 
> 
> Nos leemos. Os quiero💖


	18. 1:18

 

Silencio. Todo lo que lo rodeaba era el mas puro y ensordecedor de los silencios. Sabía que los pájaros trinaban en el exterior, que el murmullo de las ramas agitadas por el viento llenaba el jardín trasero. Sabía que su corazón martilleaba en su pecho y resonaba en toda la habitación, mezclándose con su respiración alterada. Pero solo era capaz de escuchar el silencio. Los sonidos se habían esfumado tan pronto como puso un pie en aquella habitación y descubrió el estado en el que se encontraba.

 

Aún olía a Raoul. y si entrecerraba los ojos, podía adivinar el fantasma del seminarista caminando alegremente por el que había sido su dormitorio. Sin embargo, poco quedaba de él allí: la cama había sido despojada de sábanas y mantas, el escritorio estaba completamente libre de todas sus pertenencias y las fotos que decoraban la pared habían desaparecido. Pero lo que más le dolió fue la maleta junto a la puerta.

 

Agoney se sentó sobre el colchón desnudo, ahogándose en el silencio y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

 

La puerta se abrió en aquel instante, desvelando a un Raoul apesadumbrado y exhausto; sus ojos enrojecidos desvelaban que había estado llorando.

 

Se paró en seco al encontrarse al sacerdote sentado en la cama. Su corazón dio un vuelco y el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies; se sujetó a la silla que tenía a su alcance, intentando no perder el equilibrio.

 

– Ago.

 

Su voz era apenas un susurro.

 

– Te marchas –dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz. No era una pregunta, pues no cabía duda de que todo estaba preparado para su partida.

 

– Joder –maldijo Raoul, cubriéndose el rostro. Aquello no debía haber ocurrido de esa manera. Agoney no se merecía aquella escena. 

 

– ¿Cuándo pasó esto? –preguntó el sacerdote con voz aguda y pequeña, levantándose de la cama y acercándose mínimamente. 

 

– No quería que te enteraras así –confesó, buscándole la mirada con ojos llorosos, aunque asegurándose de no derramar ni una sola lágrima.

 

– Es que ni siquiera dejaste que me decidiera –se quejó en voz baja, dando un paso al frente.

 

– Lo estoy haciendo.

 

– ¿Yéndote y dejándome aquí? –le reprochó, aun sabiendo que no debería hacerlo.

 

– Dándote el espacio que necesitas para reflexionar y discernir –contestó algo dolido, endureciendo la voz ligeramente.

 

– Algo pasó para que estés así –reflexionó. No entendía aquel cambio repentino.

 

– Ayer me di cuenta de que es lo mejor –contestó bajando la mirada sin dar más explicaciones–. Para los dos.

 

– Vamos a hablarlo, a decidirlo juntos –rogó algo desesperado al darse cuenta que lo estaba perdiendo.

 

– No, Agoney. Es tu decisión, no la mía –le explicó con cariño–. Ya he hablado con el padre Oriol y con el padre Benjamín. Me dejan marcharme cuando quiera.

 

Agoney se quedó en silencio. Se marchaba. Raoul iba a desaparecer de su vida. Su mente no podía dejar de preguntarse qué habría pasado si no hubiese ido a su habitación.

 

– Y, ¿cuándo es eso? –acabó preguntando con voz temblorosa, temiendo la respuesta.

 

– Álvaro llegará en una hora, hora y media –susurró, pues era consciente del poco tiempo que les dejaba para despedirse.

 

– Raoul.

 

– Iba a despedirme de ti, de verdad –le aseguró, interpretando el tono de su voz.

 

– Ya.

 

– De verdad –repitió nervioso, esperando que le creyera–. Solo que no quería tener que quedarme en el seminario después de haber hablado…

 

Agoney suspiró, dándole la espalda; la situación le estaba sobrepasando. Por un lado, sentía que debía alegrarse porque Raoul finalmente había tomado una decisión e iba a seguir con su vida y su carrera fuera del seminario; pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía un egoísta por desear que se quedase junto a él, respetando su proceso, sí, pero a su lado. Bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

 

Instintivamente, Raoul se acercó a él. Le partía el alma verlo así; no podía permitir que se sintiese mal por su culpa. Acarició ambos brazos a la vez y dejó un beso en su espalda, antes de rodear su cintura y juntar sus cuerpos por completo.

 

– Vamos a estar bien –prometió con los ojos cerrados, aspirando su aroma, asegurándose de no olvidarlo jamás–. Decidas lo que decidas.

 

– Las cosas no se hacen así –comentó Agoney, negando con la cabeza.

 

– No podía hacerlo de otra manera.

 

Agoney giró sobre sus talones para poder devolverle el abrazo. Lo estrechó con fuerza y hundió su cara en su cuello.

 

– Te voy a extrañar –murmuró con voz ronca contra su piel. 

 

Se separó con cuidado, enjugando las lágrimas que habían conseguido escapar al verse envuelto en su calor y en su aroma. Se miraron a los ojos en silencio, con todas las palabras que querían dedicarse atoradas en la garganta, diluyéndose con cada respiración entrecortada.

 

Agoney alzó sus manos y las llevó hasta el rostro de Raoul. Acarició cada centímetro de piel con sumo cuidado; con todo el amor y el cariño que sentía por él. Se perdió en la miel de sus ojos, igual que la primera vez que los tuvo lo suficientemente cerca para apreciar su verdadero color. Se le encogió el corazón pensando en cuándo los volvería a ver.

 

– Quiero que tengas algo –susurró sin cesar sus caricias. Raoul frunció el ceño sin comprender.

 

Dando un paso hacia atrás, Agoney tiró de un cordón negro oculto bajo su camisa y su alzacuellos. Raoul se había fijado por primera vez en el pequeño colgante de ámbar el día que se ducharon juntos, y aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber más sobre él, no se atrevió a preguntar.

 

– Me lo regaló mi hermana justo antes de emprender mi camino como seminarista en este mismo lugar –comenzó a explicar jugando con el colgante entre sus dedos–. Me dijo queera una piedra de protección y yo le prometí que no me la quitaría jamás. 

 

– Pero… –empezó Raoul.

 

– Pero ahora tú eres el que empieza un nuevo camino –sonrió algo triste–. A mí me ha protegido todo este tiempo, así que ahora le toca protegerte a ti.

 

– No puedo aceptarlo, Ago –musitó conmovido–. Es un regalo de tu hermana.

 

– Tómalo como préstamo –sugirió, encogiéndose de hombros–. Me lo puedes devolver la próxima vez que nos veamos.

 

Raoul rió con suavidad y Agoney sintió que podía respirar con más facilidad.

 

– Vale –aceptó en un susurro. 

 

– Date la vuelta –pidió Agoney mientras desataba el nudo del cordón.

 

Raoul obedeció al instante, dejando que el sacerdote se acercara a su espalda para poder pasar el colgante por encima de su cabeza y ajustarlo a su cuello. Contuvo el aliento al sentir el roce de sus dedos al maniobrar con la cuerda; al sentir su respiración contra su nuca, erizándole el pelo. Lo sentía tan cerca y a la vez, de nuevo, tan lejos, que le dolían las puntas de los dedos por contenerse y no permitirse tocarle. Agoney acabó de atar el colgante en silencio, pero no se movió del sitio. Se permitió disfrutar de la cercanía y familiaridad de sus cuerpos.

 

– ¿Te despediste de tus hermanos? –preguntó Agoney unos segundos, rompiendo el momento antes de que se convirtiera en otra cosa.

 

– No –confesó Raoul, dándose la vuelta para encontrarle la mirada–. Sé que estoy siendo un cobarde, pero no puedo enfrentarme a ellos.

 

– No es un enfrentamiento –replicó Agoney–. Son tus hermanos y se preocupan por ti, igual que tú por ellos. Te van a echar de menos.

 

– No me veo capaz de despedirme y contarles el motivo por el que me marcho sin sentirme expuesto –explicó. Sabía que no se iba exclusivamente por Agoney, y que podría eludir el tema por completo; pero aún así no se veía con fuerzas. De alguna manera, sentía que iban a juzgarlo, que iba a decepcionarlos, y no estaba preparado para verlo reflejado en sus rostros.

 

– ¿Quién mejor que tú para contarles que te vas? –insistió el sacerdote, quizás en un último intento de que retrasara su marcha sin tener que pedirlo directamente.

 

– Los volveré a ver, si Dios quiere –comentó–. El rector ha accedido a comunicar mi marcha y explicar mi decisión de irme de esta forma. Solo espero que lo comprendan.

 

Agoney asintió, sabía que había tomado una decisión y que no cambiaría de opinión. Se miraron en silencio sin saber qué más decir. Suspiraron a la vez, sonriéndose por el mero hecho de aquella coincidencia.

 

– Tengo que irme –anunció Raoul, odiándose en aquel momento por tener que pronunciar aquellas palabras. Deseando en silencio que Agoney lo abrazara y le rogara que no se marchara, que lo elegía a él. Y después se regañaba por siquiera permitirse pensar en aquello.

 

– Buen viaje.

 

– Gracias.

 

Amagó con girarse, pero la voz de Agoney lo detuvo.

 

– Raoul –llamó con timidez.

 

– ¿Sí? –preguntó nervioso.

 

– ¿Crees que… podría darte un beso?

 

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y sus ganas de llorar aumentaron. No había cosa que deseara más en aquel momento que besarlo con toda su alma, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que ese beso sabría a despedida, a la incertidumbre de no saber si sería el último que compartirían, a la melancolía que tiñe los adioses. Y Raoul no quería empañar el recuerdo de sus besos, de la magia y la música que habían creado juntos con la unión de sus cuerpos. Si cedía a la petición del sacerdote, aquel sería el beso que se llevaría con él.

 

– No es una buena idea, Ago.

 

– Ya –respondió Agoney, sintiéndose algo estúpido.

 

– Cuando te devuelva el colgante, tú me das tu beso –propuso, deseando con toda sus fuerzas que aquel día realmente llegara–, ¿trato hecho?

 

– Vale –aceptó el sacerdote, forzándose a sonreír.

 

– Cuídate, ¿vale? –pidió, intentando sin éxito que no le temblara la voz– Escucha a tu corazón y elegirás lo correcto.

 

Agoney asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna sin romperse. Raoul se dio cuenta y decidió no alargar el momento. Agarró el asa de su maleta y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

 

– Te amo –susurró Agoney en el último segundo. Raoul se giró al instante.

 

– Y yo –contestó con un hilo de voz antes de, finalmente, dirigirse a la salida del edificio, dejando a Agoney solo en su dormitorio.

 

Tras un breve abrazo y unas últimas palabras del padre Oriol, Raoul dejó el seminario atrás. Caminó hacia el aparcamiento con paso ligero, ignorando la fuerza que parecía pedirle que volviera. No tardó en adivinar la figura de su hermano Álvaro apoyado en su coche, esperándolo. Y Raoul no pudo contenerse más. El primer sollozo brotó de lo más profundo de sus entrañas, sacudiéndolo de pies a cabeza. Álvaro se adelantó asustado al escuchar el llanto desgarrados de su hermano.

 

– Tete, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó alarmado, recibiéndolo entre sus brazos– ¿No es lo que querías?

 

– Vámonos a casa, por favor –susurró entre sollozos. 

 

Álvaro lo rodeó por los hombros con una mano, mientras le llevaba la maleta con la otra, guiándolo hasta el coche. Ya habría tiempo de hablar.

 

Durante todo el trayecto hasta el piso de su hermano mayor, y una vez entraron a la vivienda, Raoul no podía dejar pensar en que su casa, su hogar, se había quedado atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las denuncias podeis dirigirlas a anngejj en tw <3
> 
> Ahora en serio, mis dms están abiertos si queréis comentar cualquier cosa.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto. Gracias por seguir aquí.


	19. 1:19

 

 

 

Fa menor, Si bemol menor, Fa menor en primera inversión. Fa menor, Si bemol menor, Fa menor en primera inversión. Fa menor. Si bemol menor, Fa menor en primera inversión. Re bemol mayor. Mi bemol mayor.

 

Y vuelta a empezar. 

 

En el silencio inmaculado de la sala de música, Agoney repetía los acordes de la primera estrofa sin descanso. No se atrevía a ponerles voz, pues aunque sabía que no era real, de alguna manera sentía que aquella canción no le pertenecía. Detuvo sus manos sobre las teclas del piano y las observó en silencio. No le quedaban lágrimas, las había vertido todas aquella noche.

 

Cerró la tapa del instrumento con cuidado y abandonó la habitación; estar allí sin hacer nada le traía demasiados recuerdos.

 

Caminando por los corredores del seminario, se sentía pequeño y vacío; Los interminables pasillos se le habían quedado grandes. Su melodía había cesado de sonar, y en los momentos en los que aún podía escucharla, no eran más que restos sin vida a los que le faltaban una segunda voz. Se sentía perdido en el único sitio en el que alguna vez se había hallado; al intentar hablar con Dios, no era capaz de encontrar su voz. Su hogar había desaparecido y no sabía si podría volver a recuperarlo.

 

Desde la marcha de Raoul, había intentado recordar lo que el seminario significaba para él antes de conocerle. Pero cada esquina, cada estancia, cada momento le llevaba a un recuerdo compartido con el ex-seminarista. Inconscientemente, lo buscaba entre los hermanos a la hora de comer; entre los bancos de la capilla durante la misa; en los ensayos de la schola, se quedaba esperando más de la cuenta, aunque todos los coristas ya estuviesen allí, solo por si Raoul aparecía. Sabía que aquello no era sano y debía hacer algo para salir del bucle en el que se veía inmerso.

 

Se sentía al borde de un abismo. Y allí, observando el inmenso vacío oscuro que se abría ante él, debía decidir si saltaba y confiaba, o si daba un paso hacia atrás, hacia la seguridad del terreno conocido. Aquella incertidumbre lo aterraba. Y era en momentos como aquel cuando no podía evitar preguntarse si ese miedo lo estaba manteniendo vivo, evitando el desastre, o le estaba impidiendo vivir, paralizándolo ante la posibilidad de la nueva experiencia que había aparecido en el horizonte. ¿Estaba el miedo impidiéndole crecer?

 

Había demasiadas posibilidades, demasiadas incógnitas, demasiados deseos para una misma persona.

 

Llegó a la capilla casi disculpándose por el torbellino de emociones que sentía en su interior y que estaba a punto de desatar. Sabía que el padre Alonso estaría allí a esa hora. Agradeció en silencio que se encontrase solo. No le hizo falta acercarse para que su director espiritual notara su presencia.

 

– Agoney –llamó, girándose hacia él.

 

– Hoy sí vengo en tu busca –anunció Agoney, acercándose hasta el banco en el que había estado sentado el sacerdote hasta aquel momento.

 

– ¿Tu pronto ya se convirtió en ahora? –preguntó con media sonrisa.

 

– Eso parece –suspiró Agoney.

 

– Ven –pidió, volviéndose a sentar–, cuéntame qué te perturba.

 

Agoney aceptó su invitación y ocupó el asiento a su lado. Se había despertado con la clara intención de hablar con su director espiritual de una vez por todas y explicarle lo que lo había estado pasando y el cambio que había vivido en las últimas semanas. Se lo había repetido varias veces a lo largo del día; sabía que lo necesitaba y que era lo mejor para él y para su situación. Pero ahora que el momento había llegado, no sabía cómo afrontarlo. 

 

– Estoy hecho un lío –confesó con un suspiro. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, por lo que fijó su vista en el trozo de madera que los separaba.

 

– Eso veo –comento el padre Alonso con afecto.

 

– Estoy dudando sobre cosas de las que jamás dudé –murmuró algo avergonzado al contar lo que sentía uno de sus secretos más profundos–. Ya no sé si éste es mi camino. Me estoy planteando salir.

 

El director espiritual lo miró sorprendido, pues no esperaba aquella confesión. Lo observó en silencio, quizás queriendo leer más allá de las palabras de Agoney; o puede que simplemente le estuviera dando el tiempo y el espacio suficiente para poder continuar si lo deseaba. Finalmente, decidió responderle con voz pausada. 

 

– Hay luces y sombras. Siempre van a estar ahí, Agoney; nadie dijo que el cambio del sacerdocio fuese fácil. Pero salir son palabras mayores.

 

Agoney inspiró profundamente, aún incapaz de levantar la mirada.

 

– Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí –explicó con un leve temblor en la voz–. Sé lo que significaría para los chicos y para la comunidad. Y créeme cuando te digo que no es una decisión que me estoy tomando a la ligera.

 

– Pero, Agoney, algo ha debido de pasar para que estés así –reflexionó el padre Alonso, chasqueando la lengua–. Jamás conocí a un seminarista o sacerdote tan devoto ni con tanta vocación como tú.

 

Y ahí estaba. El momento que había rehuido todos esos días; la confesión que temía pronunciar en voz alta a cualquiera que no estuviese involucrado. Respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones e intentado alejar los nervios; levantó la mirada y la conectó con la del director antes de responderle.

 

– Estoy profundamente enamorado de alguien. La perspectiva con la que concibo mi vida cambió en el momento en el que conocí a esa persona.

 

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, una sensación de alivio inmensa le invadió al pronunciar la última palabra. Se había liberado del peso de su secreto; ahora dolía un poco menos.

 

El padre Alonso sonrió. Era evidente que no era la primera ocasión en la que se encontraba en esa situación.

 

– Ah, el amor. ¿Y no es el Amor de Dios suficiente? –preguntó, apoyando la mano sobre su hombro– Él te llamó a este camino, no lo olvides tan rápido.

 

– No lo olvidaría –respondió con rapidez–. Ni puedo ni quiero. Pero…

 

– Esta persona de la que hablas, ¿siente lo mismo por ti? –se interesó el padre Alonso.

 

– Quiero pensar que sí –sonrió, melancólico, Agoney.

 

– Agoney, ella podrá seguir su camino sin ti –le explicó con seriedad–. Encontrará a alguien que le haga feliz y con el que podrá formar una familia. Tú hiciste una promesa para con Dios.

 

– Lo sé. Y sé que si decido salir, no sería el primero que lo hace por esta razón. Al fin y al cabo, Dios, su amor, está en todos lados, también en la vida en pareja. Quizás me precipité tomando los votos. O quizás tuve que hacerlo para llegar hasta aquí.

 

– Los caminos del Señor…

 

– Sí lo son, sí –se permitió reír con complicidad–. Tengo miedo de equivocarme, pero al mismo tiempo, tengo miedo de arrepentirme si no lo intento.

 

Y aunque, hasta ese momento, había mantenido las lágrimas controladas, las ganas de llorar había ido aumentando según había ido exponiendo sus sentimientos hacia Raoul y hacia su oficio. No quería romperse, odiaba parecer débil a ojos de alguien, pero un nuevo pensamiento lo desbordó inevitablemente, haciendo que el llanto explotara sin remedio.

 

– Siento que os estoy defraudando –confesó entre sollozos–. Dios quiere esto de mi y yo no estoy a la altura. Aunque duela, debería ser capaz de seguir adelante, pero no creo que pueda.

 

La risa del padre Alonso lo pilló desprevenido. Hipó sorprendido e intentó controlar sus sollozos. El director espiritual le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 

— Agoney, lo único que Dios quiere de ti, es que seas feliz –explicó como si fuese un niño–. Así que lo que realmente te tienes que preguntarte es si lo eres.

 

Agoney se quedó en silencio, pensativo; procesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

 

No podía entender cómo algo tan simple, tan real, se le podía haber pasado por alto. Él, que predicaba la palabra De Dios y que no hacía más que hablar sobre el Amor, no había pensado en la posibilidad que todo lo que Dios pedía de la gente fuese ser felices; con la simplicidad y la dificultad que aquello conllevaba. Sonrió, para después volver a llorar. Nada de lo que hacía o sentía tenía lógica, pero se había dado por vencido a esas alturas de intentar darle sentido a sus sentimientos.

 

— Tienes razón –admitió, enjugándose las lágrimas–. No soy feliz ahora mismo.

 

— No llores, entonces. Que te hayas dado cuenta es motivo de gozo y celebración –le sonrió, abriendo los brazos.

 

— ¿Y si el paso que creo que tengo que dar no es el correcto? –preguntó con timidez.

 

— Pues das otro más –contestó sin más–. Como todos los anteriores que has dado a lo largo de tu vida hasta llegar hasta aquí

 

– Todo mi ser me está pidiendo que lo intente –explicó Agoney. Se lo estaba contando al sacerdote, pero al mismo tiempo, se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo–. Solo mi cabeza me frena.

 

– Parece que lo tienes claro –admitió el padre Alonso–, aunque te niegues a verlo.

 

– Medité mucho sobre todo, aún lo sigo haciendo. ¿Cómo voy a formar a seminaristas y darles ejemplo en su camino si yo no estoy seguro de que el sacerdocio sea el mío? –suspiró– No sería justo para ellos.

 

– Yo solo puedo pedirte que reflexiones un poco más –dijo, levantándose del banco. Agoney lo imitó–. Quédate aquí y reza. Yo me voy para que puedas estar solo con Cristo. Cuando hayas tomado la decisión final, lo sabrás.

 

 

Agoney asintió. Volvió a sentarse mientras observaba cómo se iba el padre Alonso. Una vez en soledad, tomo aire, llenando sus pulmones al máximo y expulsando todo el aire de una vez. Lo repitió un par de veces más, se limpió los restos de lágrimas en su rostro y se dispuso a ordenar sus pensamientos.

 

Podía rezar, pedir una señal divina o, simplemente, dejar que el tiempo decidiera por él; sin embargo, Agoney era consciente de que su duda había encontrado respuesta. Si se quedaba, estaría negando una parte de él; aquella que Raoul había despertado, y por la que le estaba totalmente agradecido. Ahora era su turno, debía tomar la decisión y experimentar, vivir, ser.

 

Dio las gracias en silencio y salió de la capilla, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su otro refugio. 

 

Volvió a abrir el piano y se sentó frente a él. Pensando, sintiendo el silencio, admitiéndose y aceptándose.

 

Fa menor, Si bemol menor, Fa menor en primera inversión. Fa menor, Si bemol menor, Fa menor en primera inversión. Fa menor. Si bemol menor, Fa menor en primera inversión. Re bemol mayor. Mi bemol mayor.

 

Y esta vez, al repetirlo, se atrevió a acompañar la melodía con su voz. Se cantó «HIM» a sí mismo y a Raoul y a la iglesia y al mundo. Sintió cada nota y cada palabra; y lloró emocionado, muerto de miedo y lleno de amor. Con la última nota, se sentía vacío, y pleno. 

 

Quería hablar con Raoul, saber cómo estaba pasando las primeras horas en casa; pero sabía que tendría que esperar. Ahora le tocaba centrarse en él. El mayor cambio en su vida estaba a punto de producirse, y debía preparase para ello.

 

Era hora de hacer la maleta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos adentramos en la recta final de esta historia. Nos quedan tres capítulos para ponerle el punto y final. Gracias por acompañarme en el camino <3333


	20. 1:20

 

 

Olía a noche, y a la humedad que flota en el aire justo antes de que descargue la tormenta. Su almohada olía a suavizante, pero no al que estaba acostumbrado. Se removió entre las sábanas con un escalofrío, buscando el edredón que debía haber empujado hacia un lado, sin pretenderlo, en medio del sueño; el tacto de la tela hizo que se congelara en el sitio. Parpadeó despacio, intentando entender dónde estaba, tratando de escuchar algún ruido que manchara el impoluto silencio y pudiera ayudarle a ubicarse. En la penumbra de la madrugada, la estancia le era totalmente desconocida; la cama en la que descansaba se le antojaba demasiado amplia y fría; el olor que desprendía la habitación era vagamente familiar, pero no coincidía con el de su dormitorio. La ventana estaba en la pared equivocada, y entre las sombras, se adivinaban muebles que no poseía.

 

Raoul respiró profundamente, parpadeando un par de veces más, sacudiéndose el sueño; algo más despejado, las piezas del puzzle empezaban a encajar: estaba en casa de Álvaro, en el dormitorio que solía ocupar cuando se quedaba allí. Era la tercera noche de su nueva vida; y era la tercera noche que se despertaba esperando encontrarse en el seminario, esperando encontrarlo a su lado. 

 

Era extraño. Su nueva vida era una vuelta a su pasado, a su realidad antes de su entrada al seminario, sin embargo, sentía que todo había cambiado en su ausencia. Aunque si se paraba a pensarlo, quizás, el que había cambiado era él. 

 

Algunos amigos se habían enterado de su llegada y le habían propuesto quedar para poder ponerse al día, pero Raoul solo quería quedarse en aquella casa, en aquella cama, el mayor tiempo posible. Se había tomado aquel primer fin de semana como sus días de aterrizaje; necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos, y sus sentimientos, y trazarse un plan.

 

Cogió el móvil de la mesita de noche y miró la hora. No eran más que las cinco y media de la mañana; aún podía permitirse un par de horas más de sueño. Técnicamente, ya era lunes, y una vez que se levantase y desayunara, iría al conservatorio: las inscripciones para el nuevo curso ya estaban abiertas y no quería perder ni un solo día en recuperar aquello que tanto había echado de menos, aquello que sabía que lo definía por encima de muchas otras cosas, aunque hubiese intentado ignorarlo. No podía esperar para volver a estar rodeado de música a todas horas, de estudiarla, escucharla, crearla, vivirla.

 

Podría haberse inscrito online, pero la sensación que le invadió al volver a poner un pie en aquel edificio que tanto había significado para él a lo largo de los años era insustituible. Había vuelto a su segunda casa, o a su tercera, ya no estaba seguro.

 

Por alguna extraña razón, el lugar le parecía más amplio, más luminoso, másbonito, y sobretodo, más acogedor de lo que lo recordaba. No pudo borrar la sonrisa del rostro mientras rellenaba los formularios en conserjería, ni cuando se decidió a dar un paseo por los pasillos del conservatorio, volviendo a respirar su esencia y a vibrar con su música. 

 

– ¡Raoul! –una voz más que familiar lo llamó a sus espaldas. Raoul se giró con rapidez, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa, y apresurándose a abrazar a Héctor– ¿Has vuelto?

 

– Por ahora de visita –contestó deshaciendo el abrazo y recuperando su espacio–. Vuelvo el curso que viene.

 

– Oí que te ibas a hacer cura –comentó el pianista con curiosidad, pues aunque su relación había sido buena en el pasado, eran pocas las personas que conocían la verdadera razón del abandono de Raoul.

 

Raoul rió, negando lentamente con la cabeza; preguntándose cuánta gente lo sabría y habría estado hablando sobre él en su ausencia.

 

– Se ve que no era para mí –dijo sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

– Ya veo, ya –respondió Héctor, riendo con él–. No has durado mucho.

 

Sabía que su compañero no entendía lo que la experiencia en el seminario había significado para él, ni todo lo que había crecido gracias a ella; aunque hubiese sido más un trabajo interno, estaba seguro de que había ocurrido gracias al lugar en el que se encontraba y la compañía con la que lo había vivido. Y en cierto modo, el tono jocoso con el que Héctor se refería a todo, le estaba haciendo daño.

 

– Bueno, tenía que probarlo –dijo al fin, endureciendo la voz y tratando de zanjar el tema.

 

Héctor asintió. Se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué más decir. El pianista carraspeó nervioso, cayendo en que el otro chico tendría cosas que hacer.

 

– Te dejo que sigas con lo tuyo. Me alegro de verte, Raoul –se despidió sincero.

 

– Y yo. Nos vemos pronto, Héctor.

 

Tras un leve apretón en el hombro, siguió con su camino. Pues aunque algo en su interior le pedía que se fuese a casa, no quería irse de allí con aquella sensación desagradable en el cuerpo.

 

Al llegar al claustro, respiró profundamente el perfume a verde que llenaba el espacio, y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro y a su ser. Una vez completamente relajado, y feliz de haber vuelto, podía marcharse a casa. Le cosquilleaban la punta de los dedos, y sabía que necesitaba verter aquella emoción en su chelo.

 

Cerró los ojos al tiempo que las primeras notas comenzaban a flotar en el aire, dejando que todo su cuerpo, y toda su alma, vibrara con ellas. Era una melodía dulce, melancólica y aterciopelada; como un cisne deslizándose por el agua sin ser consciente de su belleza y elegancia.

 

Como siempre que tocaba, se dejó llevar por cada sonido y cada silencio, desnudándose y atreviéndose a mostrar sus emociones sin miedo. Tocando _«El Cisne»_ de Saint-Saëns, consiguió olvidarse del mundo que lo rodeaba. 

 

No oyó la puerta del piso, ni los pasos de su hermano dirigiéndose a su habitación. Se lo encontró apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, sonriéndole con orgullo.

 

– Vaya, se ve que alguien está contento –comentó animado, cruzando los brazos y recostándose aún más.

 

– La verdad es que sí –confesó Raoul, contagiándose con su sonrisa.

 

– Supongo que la visita al conservatorio ha sido fructífera –aventuró Álvaro al ver la actitud positiva de su hermano menor.

 

– Me ha traído buenos recuerdos –sonrió–. Y ganas de crear muchos nuevos.

 

– Me alegro de que estés de vuelta –reconoció con total sinceridad.

 

– Álvaro, no me había ido a ningún sitio –respondió con media sonrisa, algo confuso.

 

– Un poco, sí, Raoul, no me lo puedes negar.

 

Álvaro siempre había sido su guardián, su mejor amigo, su confidente. Y aún así, había partes de él que no conocía; partes de él que Raoul jamás le había enseñado a nadie de su entorno. Pero era consciente de que su hermano sabía más sobre él que la mayoría; no le extrañaba en absoluto que hubiese notado el cambio, aun sin saber qué lo estaba causando. Lo miró en silencio, intentando leer en sus ojos cuánto había adivinado, decidiendo cuánto quería compartir. Suspiró, y rió intentando espantar los nervios. Había llegado el momento. Posó el chelo en el suelo con cuidado y se sentó sobre la cama, golpeando el colchón libre con su mano derecha.

 

– Siéntate, por fa –pidió enun susurró. 

 

Su hermano obedeció sin rechistar, pues era obvio que la conversación había tomado un giro y que, lo que su hermano estaba a punto de decir, era importante para él.

 

– Tete, ¿tú sabes por qué entré en el seminario? –preguntó con cuidado, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, pero le estaba resultando imposible.

 

– Supongo que tenías que darte esa oportunidad.

 

Raoul suspiró con fuerza. Puede que hubiese verdad en aquellas palabras, pero la razón era mucho más sencilla.

 

– Soy gay, tete –confesó con seguridad sin dejar de mirarle.

 

Álvaro sonrió con dulzura antes las palabras de su hermano.

 

– ¿Por qué sonríes? –quiso saber Raoul algo confuso.

 

– Porque te agradezco que estés compartiendo esto conmigo –le dijo, peinándose el flequillo–. Y porque ya lo sospechaba.

 

– ¿Cómo que ya lo sospechabas? –preguntó sin dar crédito. Álvaro se encogió de hombros.

 

– Es que no eres el mejor disimulando, la verdad –explicó con una sonrisa– También sé que un par de veranos atrás estuviste quedando con aquel Antonio. 

 

Raoul podía sentir cómo sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas; no se creía tan obvio. Ni esperaba que la conversación lo llevara a recordar aquellos meses que tanto se había esforzado en olvidar; aquel nombre que con tanto empeño había intentado borrar de su memoria.

 

Antonio, el chico de ojos grises y amables; el de la sonrisa amplia y cálida; el chico del pelo de ratón, como él mismo lo llamaba. Antonio, siempre atento, siempre ahí cuando se le necesitaba.

 

Antonio, primo de uno de sus mejores amigos. Cada vez más presente en sus salidas estivales; cada vez más amigable; cada vez más cercano. Congeniaron desde el principio; Raoul tenía la sensación de que aquel chico podía ver más allá de lo que se permitía mostrar; en poco tiempo, lo conocía mejor que cualquiera de sus amigos.

 

Antonio, su primer beso. El chico por el que, finalmente, aceptó que las chicas jamás le interesarían del mismo modo. 

 

Aunque iban despacio, cada vez se veían más, y se besaban más. Poco a poco, Raoul se atrevió a probar a dejarle conocer su cuerpo al igual que su mente.

 

Pero por las noches, en la soledad de su habitación, sus monstruos aparecían dispuestos a arañarle y erizarle la piel con sus garras; mientras el sentimiento de culpabilidad crecía en su pecho, convirtiéndose en un líquido negro, denso y viscoso que le encharcaba los pulmones, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

 

Recordaba con total nitidez la noche en la que decidió que todo había acabado. Los besos y las caricias llegaron más lejos que nunca; su ropa quedó mezclada en el suelo del piso de Antonio; y sus cuerpos acabaros abrazados sobre el colchón, sudorosos y extasiados. Raoul no tardó en marchase con la excusa de que siempre dormía en su cama, aunque sabía de sobra que aquella noche no conseguiría conciliar el sueño.

 

Aquello marcó un antes y un después en su relación, y en su vida. Raoul cortó cualquier contacto por lo sano; empezó a informarse seriamente sobre los seminarios y se apuntó al curso de discernimiento. Esperaba que la culpa y la quemazón en sus entrañas desapareciera al mismo tiempo que Antonio se convertía en un recuerdo borroso.

 

No hacía más que año y medio de la última vez que se vieron, sin embargo, a Raoul le parecía que había pasado una vida entera; que no era él, sino otro Raoul, el que había vivido aquella historia. Aunque era consciente de que, gracias a ella, gracias a Antonio, estaba donde estaba en aquel instante.

 

Le dio las gracias en silencio, reconciliándose con aquel niño asustado y perdido que alguna vez fue.

 

Levantó la mirada y asintió lentamente. Su hermano le acaba de demostrar que lo conocía mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, y aquello lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Lo abrazó en silencio, intentando transmitirle con sus brazos todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

 

– Te quiero, tete.

 

– Y yo a ti, Raoulín.

 

Se separaron en silencio. Álvaro alborotó el tupé de su hermano pequeño con una sonrisa antes de abandonar el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

 

Una vez solo, Raoul suspiró, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones, permitiendo a sus músculos relajarse por fin. Le dio por reír, como podría haberle dado por llorar. Se frotó el rostro con fuerza antes de dejarse caer en la cama. Sentía que flotaba; al confesarle a su hermano, a sí mismo y al mundo aquello que le había costado tanto aceptar y pronunciar en voz alta, sentía que se había quitado dos toneladas de encima.

 

Giró su cuerpo hacia la ventana, pero la postal que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche le tapaba la vista. Se incorporó de un salto, sentándose sobre el colchón. Cogió la postal con cuidado, acariciando la cubierta con cariño, sonriéndole al pequeño pingüino vestido de Papá Noel.

 

Suspiró con todo lo que tenía dentro y cerró los ojos con fuerza. 

 

Había conseguido mantener la cabeza ocupada todo el día, pero ahora que permitía a su mente volar, irremediablemente sus pensamientos aterrizaban en él. Se preguntaba cómo estaría, qué habría estado haciendo en todo el día, si habría conseguido no pensar en él o si había fallado estrepitosamente como lo había hecho él mismo. Deseaba saber si había tomado una decisión, pero sobretodo, si volvería a verlo y a olerlo y a sentirlo.

 

Apretó la postal contra su pecho, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la respuesta a su última pregunta fuera « _sí»_ y que el cuándo, fuera « _pronto»_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me repito, pero gracias por seguir ahí capítulo tras capítulo. Me da mucha pena de que esto se acabe, pero al mismo tiempo, tengo muchas ganas de que leáis el final. 
> 
> -2 caps <3


	21. 1:21

 

Enfado, decepción, tristeza, sorpresa, confusión. Los rostros que lo miraban fijamente cambiaban por momentos, intentando comprender lo que Agoney acababa de compartir con ellos. Y el sacerdote los entendía más de lo que podían llegar a pensar, pues aun con la decisión tomada y todo a punto para marcharse, había momentos en los que aquellas mismas emociones lo atrapaban sin remedio. 

 

Los integrantes del coro se habían quedado sin palabras ante la noticia de que aquel sería el penúltimo ensayo con el padre Agoney. A juzgar por sus reacciones, ninguno lo había visto venir. Sentado justo enfrente de Agoney en el circulo de sillas que había creado, Lorenzo lo miraba furioso.

 

– Estoy flipando –escupió finalmente, liberando la rabia acumulada en sus músculos.

 

– Sé que debe ser una sorpresa para todos –comentó Agoney, intentando calmar el ambiente–; pero a veces, nuestros caminos no son los que esperábamos y aparece algo o alguien que lo vuelve todo del revés y tienes que replantearte cosas.

 

– “O alguien” –murmuró Lorenzo lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran.

 

– Lorenzo –llamó Agoney con tono serio, mirándolo con dureza–, si tienes una opinión con respecto a mi salida, exponla para que todos podamos comentar. No es bueno guardarse cosas dentro.

 

El aludido apretó los labios en una mueca frustrada al tiempo que su tez enrojecía por completo.

 

– Pienso que nos estás abandonando sin pararte a pensar en las consecuencias. Y todo por un simple capricho.

 

Agoney respiró profundamente. Desconocía cuánto podría saber Lorenzo de su situación, y aunque aquello lo desconcertaba e inquietaba a parte iguales, prefirió centrarse en el estado del seminarista. Entendía su discurso, y no debía, no podía, enfadarse con él.

 

– Te aseguro que, si algo hice en estas semanas hasta que, finalmente, tomé la decisión fue pensar en Dios y en ustedes, y en mí. Esto no es algo impulsivo, está más que meditado y creo firmemente que es _mi_ decisión correcta. 

 

– Has sido un referente, un ejemplo a seguir desde el día en el que ingresé en el seminario. Primero como hermano seminarista, y ahora como sacerdote. Y de buenas a primeras, nos dices que te vas, que sales, sin más explicación que “comprendí que esto no es lo que Dios quiere de mí”. Pues, perdona que te diga, pero yo me siento engañado.

 

– Lorenzo…

 

– Lorenzo, no –le cortó, elevando cada vez más su voz–. ¿Cómo quieres que siga con mis estudios y preparación como si nada cuando alguien que, prácticamente, acaba de ordenarse abandona a la primera?

 

Un par de gritos ahogados llenaron el aula de música ante el uso del verbo _abandonar,_ algunos negando en desaprobación. Agoney tensó todos y cada uno de sus músculos y apretó aún más su mandíbula. 

 

– Si quieres, podemos hablar más tranquilos después del ensayo –propuso el sacerdote, intentando sonar calmado–, pero no creo que sea adecuado seguir por aquí, y menos en este tono. No quiero que uno de nuestros últimos ensayos juntos se convierta en un debate sobre mi salida. Este tiempo es para ustedes. Vamos a cantar.

 

Lorenzo le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos más, pero acabó bajándola, aceptando sus palabras. Al ver que nadie más decía nada, Agoney se levantó en silencio y se dirigió al piano.

 

– Me gustaría que hoy trabajásemos en las canciones individuales –explicó, adoptando un tono más jovial–, aunque no toque, y la semana que viene acabar con una sesión grupal, ¿qué les parece?

 

Un murmullo de aprobación le respondió a coro, haciendo que sus nervios se apaciguaran levemente. Recuperando la sonrisa, llevó sus manos al teclado y comenzó a tocar.

 

 

 

 

Los últimos días en el seminario fueron más complicados de lo que hubiese imaginado. No solo por el hecho de que todo se convertía en una despedida continua, sino por la actitud, las miradas y los comentarios de algunos a los que, hasta ese instante, había llamado –y considerado– hermanos.

 

Se sentía solo, e incomprendido; echaba de menos a Raoul y sus palabras certeras más que nunca. Estaba aislado en el lugar donde se había sentido más aceptado. Y aunque sabía que se había encontrado, entre esas cuatro paredes, estaba perdido.

 

Aunque, al menos, se alegraba de que su diócesis ofreciera apoyo económico a aquellos que decidieran salir. Durante los primeros dos años fuera, tendría un ingreso asegurado que, junto a los pocos ahorros que tenía, le permitirían alquilar su propio espacio mientras encontraba sus pies en el mundo.

 

Y eso hizo. Un pequeño estudio a las afueras, lo suficientemente amplio para alguien acostumbrado a tener todas sus pertenencias en una habitación individual. Aunque, sin duda, echaría de menos los pasillos interminables, la biblioteca, y por supuesto, la sala de música. Su sala. El principio y el final.

 

La vibración de su móvil en el bolsillo le sacó de sus pensamientos. El nombre de su hermana acompañado de una foto de la chica junto al mar iluminaba la pantalla.

 

– ¡Glenda! –saludó con entusiasmo.

 

– ¿Cómo estás? –quiso saber la chica, pues sabía que su hermano ocuparía su nuevo piso a lo largo de la tarde.

 

– Bien, bien –respondió con honestidad. Sin saber qué más decir, miró a su alrededor y vio las pocas cajas que había traído consigo apiladas en una esquina–. Ya acabé la mudanza. Aunque no era mucho, la verdad –rió.

 

– ¡Qué bien! Ya no tienes excusa para visitarme, ¿eh? –intentó bromear Glenda, aunque Agoney sabía más que de sobra que lo decía en serio– ¿Cuándo vienes?

 

– Pronto, Glen –respondió, esperando que no insistiera. Quería verla, pero sabía que no era el momento; ni siquiera le había comentado nada sobre la existencia de Raoul aún–. Antes tengo que organizarme un poco.

 

– Bueno –aceptó algo apenada.

 

– Te dejo que voy a hacerme algo de cena –se excusó con prisa.

 

– Ay, Ago, no quería…

 

– Te llamo mañana, ¿vale? Me muero de hambre –mintió, forzando una sonrisa aunque sabía que no podía verla.

 

– Cuídate. Te quiero –susurró.

 

– Y yo.

 

Suspiró frustrado, mirando fijamente la pantalla del móvil. Sabía que le debía una conversación; jamás le había ocultado nada. Glenda era la persona con la que tenía mayor facilidad para hablar; su hermana siempre escuchaba, y siempre comprendía. Sin embargo, sabía que, en aquel momento, no podía ser claro con ella, porque primero necesitaba tenerlo todo claro él; saber a qué se iba a dedicar, por dónde se iba a mover, si iba a seguir formándose… Tenía varias opciones sobre la mesa, pero si tenía algo claro, era que no quería desvincularse de la iglesia; aunque no se hubiera sentido del todo acogido desde que diera la noticia de su partida, había sido su casa durante años.

 

Lo primero que había hecho al encontrar casa fue buscar opciones de voluntariado en la ciudad y en las afueras. Estaba deseando involucrarse en su nueva comunidad cuanto antes, sirviéndoles como pudiera desde su nueva realidad.

 

Pero, sobre todo, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Raoul. Al igual que con Glenda, aún no había hablado con él. De hecho, el chico desconocía que finalmente había tomado la decisión de salir. 

 

Raoul. Su primer impulso al salir del seminario fue ir a buscarlo, darle la noticia en persona, ver su cara, abrazarlo, olerlo, sentirlo. Pero, al visualizarlo todo, se asustó. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Raoul se había marchado; tres semanas en las que, suponía, había recuperado su vida y su rutina anterior. Su familia, sus amigos de siempre habían vuelto a su vida y no sabía si aquel cambio habría afectado de algún modo a lo que sentía por él. En aquel instante, tres semanas se le hicieron un mundo. Por eso, acabó yéndose a su hostal a dormir solo, aceptando, así, su nueva etapa. Decidió que, una vez solucionara su alojamiento y se sintiera un poco más estable, iría en su busca.

 

Y ahora, con toda su ropa guardada en el armario, la comida en el frigorífico y la despensa y los pocos libros con los que había viajado, en las estanterías, Agoney sentía que había llegado el momento por fin.

 

Buscó en las notas de su móvil la dirección que había copiado del expediente de Raoul y la introdujo en la aplicación. Resultó que la casa del ex seminarista no estaba demasiado lejos de la suya, así que decidió no demorarlo más. La mera idea de verlo, de reencontrarse con él después de lo que le había parecido una eternidad, fue suficiente para que todo su cuerpo comenzara a temblar. Se sentó en su coche cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el aire que introducía en sus pulmones y en el que expulsaba por la boca poco después, controlando su ritmo poco a poco y calmando sus nervios.

 

Solo cuando estuvo todo lo relajado que sabía que podía llegar a estar, puso el motor en marcha.

 

Sin embargo, tan pronto como aparcó cerca de su destino, todo su ser volvió a agitarse; el camino desde el estacionamiento hasta la puerta principal de la vivienda se le hizo eterno. Sus piernas parecían de gelatina y no creía que fueran capaces de soportar su peso. 

 

Se plantó como pudo frente a la puerta. Había llegado el momento, sin embargo, la semilla de una duda inexplicable empezó a crecer en el fondo de su mente. _¿Y si lo mejor era que dejase a Raoulseguir con su vida sin intervenir?_

 

 

 

Respiró una, dos, tres veces, mirando fijamente al timbre, como si el aparato le pudiese decir lo que debía hacer. Cerró los ojos, expulsando el aire lentamente, pero sin pausa, y a ciegas, presionó el botón. Con el sonido de la campana alertando de su presencia, el mundo desapareció. Le temblaban las manos y un zumbido opaco se instaló en sus oídos, aislando cualquier ruido del exterior; su boca estaba completamente seca, la notaba pastosa, y estaba seguro, de que sería incapaz de pronunciar palabra; sus mejillas ardían, el rubor, el miedo, la anticipación y la vergüenza trepando desde su cuello; y el corazón, desbocado en su pecho, retumbaba en cada recoveco de su ser, haciéndolo vibrar aún más. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a suceder en el momento en el que aquella puerta se abriera, pero estaba seguro de que no volvería a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies hasta que ocurriese.

 

Con un leve clic, la entrada de la casa unifamiliar se abrió con lentitud. Una mujer de mediana edad lo miró extrañada, semi oculta tras la puerta blindada. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño tirante, los ojos claros, y aunque su expresión era dura, desafiante, sus rasgos eran todo lo contrario. A primera vista, no tenían nada que ver físicamente, pero Agoney no dudó ni un segundo de quién se trataba. 

 

– Ehm… Hola –susurró, haciendo que la madre de Raoul tuviera que salir de su escondite para poder escucharlo con claridad–, disculpe que la moleste… ¿Está Raoul?

 

La mujer frunció el ceño ante la mención de su hijo pequeño.

 

– ¿Quién eres? –preguntó con brusquedad. Agoney se tensó al instante.

 

– Un compañero del seminario.

 

La madre de Raoul tardó en responder, sus ojos fijos en él, escudriñándolo en silencio.

 

– Ya –dijo al fin–. Y, ¿qué quieres?

 

Agoney se quedó congelado en el sitio. No se había preparado para la situación en la que se encontraba. Todas las veces que había visualizado la escena en su mente, siempre había sido Raoul el que le había recibido en la puerta.

 

– Se dejó algo en el seminario –contestó de manera entrecortada– y pensé que le gustaría recuperarlo.

 

Sentía que estaba siendo juzgado a cada palabra que pronunciaba. Aquella mujer parecía saber el verdadero motivo por el que había ido a buscar a su hijo, y por la manera en la que lo miraba, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

 

– Raoul ya no vive aquí –anunció con un tono que dejaba claro que no quería seguir hablando con él.

 

– ¿Le importaría decirme donde vive? –se aventuró a preguntar Agoney.

 

– Vive con su hermano –cedió–. Deja lo que sea aquí y yo se lo daré cuando le vea –le ordenó con voz firme, dando por finiquitada la conversación, para después añadir en un susurro–. Cuando quiera que sea. 

 

– Creo que le haría ilusión que se lo entregara yo en persona –comentó con media sonrisa, intentando controlar el temblor de su voz; sentía que se le acababa el tiempo–; y a mi entregárselo.

 

No supo bien qué ocurrió en aquel instante, pero la expresión de la mujer se suavizó, suspiró y chistó con la lengua, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. 

 

– Apunta.

 

Agoney siempre había sido un conductor cauto al que no le gustaba conducir demasiado rápido; pero en ese momento, con el GPS guiándolo a la casa de Álvaro, le costaba controlarse. No quería exceder el límite de velocidad, pero su pie sobre el acelerador parecía tener vida propia y se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Ahora que sabía con toda seguridad que iba a verlo, no podía esperar.

 

 

El bloque era como cualquier otro en el barrio. Le hacía falta una mano de pintura, pero se veía cuidado. El negro de los balcones resaltaba con la pared grisácea y las plantas en algunas de las terrazas daban un toque de color.

 

En una especie de déjà vu, Agoney se vio desde fuera, en la misma situación que se había encontrado hacía menos de una hora, sintiendo emociones similares, muerto de miedo y de nervios. Y una vez más, apretó el botón.

 

La voz distorsionada de Raoul le respondió al instante.

 

– ¿Sí?

 

– ¿Raoul? –susurró emocionado.

 

Silencio. Agoney dudó que le hubiese escuchado. El sonido estático del aparato indicaba que la conexión no se había perdido. Pensando que Raoul aún esperaba su respuesta, fue a contestar de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el zumbido de la puerta al abrirse retumbó en el portal.

 

Agoney contuvo la respiración mientras entraba en el edificio. Quería absorber cada detalle, pero a la vez solo quería llegar al cuarto piso cuanto antes. El ascensor no tardó en llegar. Una vez dentro, estudió su reflejo: su pelo era un lío de rizos imposibles, sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas y su piel brillaba a causa del sudor provocado por los nervios y las prisas. Se retiró la bufanda mostaza y se abrió el abrigo intentando regular su temperatura. El pequeño salto del elevador le indicó que había llegado a su planta. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta con decisión.

 

Y allí, al fondo del pasillo, iluminado por la luz que emanaba de su piso, como un halo que rodea a una aparición, Raoul le esperaba ansioso. No podía distinguir su rostro debido a la penumbra y a la distancia, pero podía asegurar que jamás lo había visto tan precioso.

 

– Ago.

 

Su voz. Cerró los ojos y dejó que le acariciase con su terciopelo. Respiró profundamente y avanzó con una sonrisa brillante en los labios. Después de tres semanas, volvía a sentirse en casa.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos queda un capítulo y me muero de pena de pensar que esto se acaba. Pero muy agradecida de que me hayáis acompañado durante todo este tiempo. Gracias.
> 
> Por si no lo sabéis, en tw soy anngejj y mis dms están abiertos
> 
> Nos leemos <333


	22. 1:22

 

El viento había cambiado. Raoul lo notó aquella mañana cuando abrió la ventana al levantarse. El cielo estaba apagado, convirtiendo en tarde a la mañana. Olía a lluvia y una electricidad casi mágica flotaba en el aire, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Estaba inquieto, nervioso, como el perro de su tía justo antes de que descargara la tormenta. Y aunque, aún, no se hubiese hecho totalmente consciente de ello, lo sentía en cada célula de su ser. 

 

Había sido un día extraño. Raoul no se encontraba del todo; se notaba torpe y desconcentrado. A media tarde, se dio por vencido, dejó de intentar ser productivo y se dispuso a escuchar uno de sus álbumes favoritos de la última década tumbado en la cama.

 

No duró mucho, pues cuando, por fin, se había dejado llevar por las emociones que despertaba en él la voz grave y melodiosa que emanaba del tocadiscos, el timbre del portero automático resonó en toda la vivienda. Desde la cama de su dormitorio, a Raoul le recordó al sonido de un trueno, uno de esos que retumban en el pecho justo antes de que el agua comience a caer.

 

Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta con rapidez. No esperaba a nadie, y sin embargo, un cosquilleo inexplicable le recorrió el cuerpo al descolgar el interfono.

 

– ¿Sí?

 

– ¿Raoul?

 

Agarró el aparato con fuerza y lo apretó contra su oreja, como si aquel trozo de plástico blanco pudiese mantenerlo en pie. Se olvidó de hablar, y de respirar. Veía borroso y un calor abrasivo le trepaba desde su centro hasta las mejillas. Estiró la mano como pudo y apretó el botón que daría acceso al edificio al dueño de aquella voz que lo había acompañado en sueños desde el día que abandonó el seminario. Y desde mucho antes de aquel momento.

 

Agoney. Agoney estaba subiendo al piso de su hermano en aquel preciso instante. Llevaba esperando su reencuentro desde el momento de su despedida, pero jamás se imaginó que fuese a ser de aquella manera. Se palpó el pecho, sintiendo el pequeño colgante bajo la ropa; cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente mientras se aferraba a él. Al escuchar el sonido que anunciaba la llegada del ascensor a su planta, abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas y se dejó engullir por la oscuridad del pasillo.

 

Apenas podía verlo, pero lo intuía. Sabía que se encontraba parado en medio del pasillo, con la mirada fija en él. Y solo con el hecho de imaginarse aquel par de ojos oscuros mirándolo de nuevo, sintió que sus piernas le volvían a fallar.

 

– Ago. 

 

Agoney avanzó hacia él, palpando la pared a su paso, buscando el interruptor a tientas. Al hacerse la luz en el corredor, Raoul pudo apreciar su aspecto. Agoney estaba radiante; emanaba luz propia de tal manera que el ex seminarista podría haber afirmado que no era la bombilla, sino su sonrisa, la que estaba iluminando todo el rellano, y todo el bloque, y toda la calle y todo el planeta. No pudo evitar imitarle, fundiéndose en su mirada, _esa mirada,_ y viajando hasta su sonrisa de dientes separados, derritiéndose en el proceso.

 

El chico cada vez estaba más cerca, pero Raoul acertó a bajar la mirada y observar su atuendo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al verlo vestido de aquella manera: bajo su abrigo gris, Agoney llevaba una sudadera roja que realzaba el color tostado de su piel y hacía que aparentase la edad que realmente tenía. 

 

Raoul estaba conteniendo las ganas, la necesidad, de saltar a sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas. Pues, aunque era consciente de que el mero hecho de que estuviera allí, vestido de paisano, era algo más que positivo, no quería precipitarse. Necesitaba escuchar lo que Agoney tenía que decir.

 

Pero Agoney, a un palmo de distancia, con una risa nerviosa y los ojos vidriosos, se encogió de hombros antes de extender los brazos hacia él.

 

– Hola –musitó. Dio un casi imperceptible paso al frente y Raoul reaccionó prácticamente a la vez; lo recibió en sus brazos, dejando que escondiera la cara en su cuello. Encajaban. Ambos suspiraron aliviados; ninguno había sido del todo consciente de la presión que oprimía sus pechos desde el momento en el que se habían perdido de vista.

 

Agoney inspiró profundamente, embriagándose, de nuevo, con su olor. Un sollozo inesperado escapó sus labios. Raoul lo atrajo hacia su pecho con más fuerza, mientras que Agoney perdía sus dedos entre sus mechones rubios.

 

– Te extrañé tanto –confesó en un susurro. 

 

Raoul se separó ligeramente, para poder mirarle a los ojos. Con todo el amor del mundo, le enjugó las lágrimas que resbalaban silenciosas por su rostro. 

 

– Y yo, Ago. No imaginas cuánto.

 

Acarició sus brazos, mientras retrocedía lentamente, hasta encontrar sus manos y entrelazarlas con las suyas. Despacio, y sin soltarse, lo guió hacia el interior de la vivienda. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se giró para encararlo.

 

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó nervioso, con un hilo de voz. Otra duda apareció en su mente y no pudo evitar darle voz, pues hasta ahora no había caído en aquel detalle– ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

 

Agoney rió con suavidad y Raoul se deshizo un poco más; había echado demasiado de menos aquel sonido.

 

– Me lo dijo tu madre.

 

– ¿Qué? –exclamó con voz aguda. Agoney volvió a reír.

 

– Pues, eso –comenzó, volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos–. Fui a la que, según tu expediente, creía que era tu casa y tu madre fue la que abrió la puerta.

 

– ¿Y qué te dijo? –inquirió con curiosidad. No podía imaginarse una situación más surrealista que aquella.

 

– Creo que no se fiaba demasiado de mí.

 

– Ya, bueno… Es mi madre –argumentó.

 

– Y… ¿Tú no te fías de mí? –preguntó Agoney confuso.

 

– ¿Qué? ¡No! –respondió nervioso– Quiero decir que ella es así, desconfiada por naturaleza.

 

– Era una broma –sonrió a modo de disculpa.

 

– Ah. Vale. Perdona, estoy algo nervioso –confesó.

 

– Yo también –compartió, acariciando sus manos con ternura.

 

– Bueno, pero, ¿cómo acabó dándote la dirección? – quiso saber; no podía negar que le sorprendía el gesto de su madre.

 

– Pues, le dije que te olvidaste algo y que pensaba que te gustaría tenerlo –explicó, alzando las cejas divertido.

 

El corazón de Raoul dio un vuelco ante aquella mirada. Afianzó el agarre de sus manos y dio un pequeño paso al frente.

 

– Y, según tú, ¿qué me dejé en el seminario? –aunque quería seguirle el juego que adivinaba en su expresión, no podía controlar el temblor en su voz.

 

– Tu beso –pronunció con cuidado, mordiéndose la sonrisa. Intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, pero por dentro se moría de miedo. 

 

Raoul contuvo la respiración, ahogando un pequeño grito. Abrió mucho los ojos, completamente sorprendido por lo directo que había sido.

 

– ¿Lo quieres? –musitó Agoney, muerto de nervios, al ver que Raoul no respondía.

 

Sin poder articular palabra, Raoul acabó con la distancia que los separaba. Juntó sus cuerpos y unió sus labios. Un beso casto, seco; un roce tímido de labios que fue suficiente para enviar descargas eléctricas a todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

 

Raoul subió sus manos hasta el cuello de Agoney, y éste rodeó su cintura, atrayéndolo –aún más– hacia él. Ambos suspiraron; Raoul mordió el labio inferior de Agoney con timidez, haciendo que abriera ligeramente la boca. En el momento en el que el ex seminarista sintió la humedad de la lengua contraria, la lluvia comenzó a golpear los cristales de la ventana del salón. Finalmente la tormenta se estaba descargando.

 

Antes de que el beso se volviese demasiado, Raoul acunó el rostro de Agoney y lo obligó a separarse ligeramente.

 

– Entonces, ¿has salido? –Necesitaba saberlo antes de continuar.

 

– Creo que sabes la respuesta –contestó, apartándole el flequillo de la frente.

 

– Pero quiero oírtelo decir –explicó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 

– Sí, Raoul, salí –anunció, apoyando su frente contra la del otro chico.

 

– ¿Y estás seguro?

 

– Jamás estuve más seguro de algo, ni siquiera cuando ingresé en el seminario –susurró, aunque, para Raoul, sonara como un grito a pleno pulmón directo al alma. Y al decirlo, Agoney supo que era verdad, que no había otra certeza que aquella. Raoul formaba parte de su vida y de su camino, y siempre lo haría–. Y ahora que estoy aquí, contigo, lo estoy aún más.

 

– Ago.

 

Ni siquiera sabía porqué había dicho su nombre en voz alta. Quizás la necesidad de oírlo en su voz, de hacerle saber que lo estaba escuchado, que estaba tremendamente emocionado con su confesión. Se aferró a su cuello con fuerza y lo abrazó con todo su ser. 

 

Dejó un suave beso allí dónde sus labios rozaban su piel, justo a orillas de su sudadera. Acarició la tela con la nariz y sonrió para sí.

 

– El rojo te sienta bien –comentó con inocencia, advirtiendo cómo su propio cuerpo adoptaba el mismo tono.

 

– Gracias –carcajeó, atrayéndolo más hacia él y dejándole un fugaz beso en la cabeza.

 

Raoul volvió a dejar otro beso en el mismo lugar, y luego otro más, porque, ahora que parecía que podían tomarse todo el tiempo que quisieran, no veía porqué no iba a hacerlo. Saboreó su piel mientras ascendía por su cuello, delineándolo con una serie de besos que diferían en intensidad. Agoney se dejaba hacer, suspirando y jadeando de cuando en cuando. Sonrieron, labio contra labio, cuando Raoul se reencontró con su mirada. Sin mediar palabra, se fundieron en un beso eterno. 

 

Sabían que debían hablar, ponerse al día, quizás, hablar sobre un posible futuro compartido, pero, en aquel instante, necesitaban sentirse.

 

Sus cuerpos se pegaron aún más, sus manos acariciaban allí donde podían, mientras sus bocas se devoraban. Raoul bajó su mano por toda la espalda de Agoney, y al sentir la tela áspera, se hizo consciente de que apenas habían avanzado un par de pasos en el recibidor.

 

– Soy el peor anfitrión del mundo –murmuró contra sus labios.

 

– Yo te doy buena nota, la verdad –rió Agoney, haciéndole cosquillas en los costados.

 

– ¡Hey! –se quejó, apartándose de un salto, para romper en una risa cariñosa después– No, pero, en serio, no he dejado ni que te quites el abrigo. 

 

Agoney soltó una carcajada llena de vida. Jamás se habría imaginado en una situación similar, pero no la cambiaría por nada. Se desprendió de su abrigo y lo colgó del perchero que ocupaba una de las esquinas de la entrada.

 

– ¿Quieres ver mi cuarto? –propuso con una sonrisa.

 

– Qué sutil –comentó con picardía, sin pensarlo demasiado.

 

– ¡Ago! 

 

Raoul sentía su cara arder. No lo había dicho con aquella intención, pero ahora que se daba cuenta de cómo había sonado, quería que la tierra lo tragara.

 

– ¿Qué? Ahora niégalo –bromeó Agoney, elevando una ceja; aunque, por dentro, se muriera de vergüenza.

 

– Es la casa de mi hermano y lo único que siento mío es mi dormitorio –explicó bajando la mirada–. Por eso quiero que lo veas.

 

– Ya…

 

– Que es verdad –insistió.

 

– Vale –aceptó, suavizando la voz.

 

Raoul hizo un puchero, y aunque se decía a sí mismo que estaba bromeando, no podía evitar que los nervios y la inseguridad aparecieran, haciéndole dudar.

 

Agoney se acercó a él al instante, rodeando su cintura.

 

– No te pongas así, mi niño –susurró en su oído–. Estaba bromeando, perdona –se disculpó, sin cambiar el tono–. Enséñame tu cuarto. Y lo que quieras –añadió, dejando un beso húmedo bajo su oreja que hizo que Raoul se olvidara de respirar.

 

Raoul se separó despacio; el beso le había obligado a cerrar los ojos. Los mantuvo así unos segundos más, recreándose en el cosquilleo que los labios y la lengua de Agoney habían provocado en su cuerpo. Entrelazó sus dedos y se dirigiósu habitación con decisión.

 

– Ven.

 

Agoney afianzó el agarre de sus manos y lo siguió sin dudarlo. Se moría de nervios, y de miedo, pero sobretodo, de ganas de poder explorar esa nueva faceta, esa nueva parte de él, con Raoul. 

 

Su cuarto olía a él, a diferencia del resto de la casa. Por un segundo, le trasladó al seminario, a la noche de su primer beso, al momento donde había ido a buscarlo a su cuarto; y a todos los momentos que llegaron después. Sonrió, reconociendo todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Todo lo que habían crecido. Y aunque no sabía a dónde irían a partir de ese momento, estaba orgulloso de a dónde habían llegado.

 

Entonces, percibió la música que llenaba la estancia.

 

– ¿Estabas escuchando a Sam Smith? –preguntó, sorprendido por la elección. Raoul asintió con una sonrisa. Reconoció la canción que el artista inglés estaba interpretando en aquel instante, y sonrió con él– Ésta te quedaría bien.

 

– ¿Pray?

 

– ¿No crees? 

 

– Quizás te la cante –sugirió.

 

– Me encantaría –admitió con total honestidad. Su voz era una de sus cosas favoritas.

 

– Vale.

 

– Vale.

 

Y completamente en silencio, sonriéndose –con los labios, con los ojos, y con el alma–, se acercaron como imanes. Juntaron sus cuerpos una vez más aquella tarde. Dejaron que la música sonara, dispuestos a unirse pronto. Rozaron sus manos, sus labios, la punta de sus lenguas. Todo era magia, y energía. La fuerza de dos estrellas fundiéndose en una, creando algo nuevo. Calor. Y fuego.

 

La ropa se perdió en el suelo, y sus cuerpos se enredaron sobre la cama. 

 

Raoul deseaba tener dos pares más de manos. Quería conocer, y mimar, cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Agoney estaba tumbado sobre su espalda, y mirándolo desde arriba, Raoul estaba seguro de que era la visión más hermosa de la que había disfrutado jamás.

 

– Eres precioso –le dijo en un jadeo, mientras Agoney no paraba de acariciar toda la longitud de su espalda, bajando hasta sus nalgas y volviendo a subir.

 

Sentándose sobre sus muslos, Raoul acarició su cuello y su pecho, sintiendo el vello oscuro que lo cubría cosquilleando en las yemas de sus dedos. Agoney alzó el brazo hacia el colgante alrededor de su cuello, atrapándolo en su mano.

 

– Es tuyo –le recordó Raoul.

 

– Ahora es nuestro –sonrió Agoney. 

 

Raoul se lanzó a sus labios con ímpetu. Lo besó con todo lo que tenía, y después un poco más. Descendió con pereza por su torso, recreándose en cada peca, en cada marca; disfrutando de los tímidos gemidos que empezaban a escapar de la boca de Agoney. Se preguntaba cuántas veces se habría permitido producirlos; se sentía inmensamente afortunado de poder disfrutarlos.

 

Siguió bajando, besando su abdomen, su ombligo. Y luego un poco más abajo, enterrando la nariz en sus rizos oscuros, inundándose de su aroma. Se separó apenas unos centímetros, lo suficiente para poder soplar sobre su erección, roja y palpitante. Agoney solo podía quejarse; necesitaba más.

 

– Raoul –jadeó.

 

– Shhh.

 

Separó sus muslos despacio, acariciando la piel tierna con, a penas, la punta de los dedos. Agoney, aun mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, no era capaz de reprimir los gemidos. Sentía que se moría, se derretía. Cuando sintió la punta de la lengua sobre su glande, chilló de placer. Raoul sonrió, satisfecho.

 

– ¿Te gusta? –preguntó, pues aunque no lo dudaba, quería estar seguro. Quería oírselo decir.

 

– Sigue –rogó, apretando los ojos.

 

Y Raoul, obediente, no le hizo esperar. Lamió toda su extensión, rodeando la punta, succionando lo suficiente antes de introducirla en su boca. Agoney no sabía si seguían tumbados en la cama o estaban flotando en mitad del dormitorio, si estaban del derecho o del revés, cabeza arriba, o cabeza abajo. Pero lo peor, o lo mejor, era que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Elevó sus caderas por inercia al sentir la humedad y la calidez de la boca contraria. Raoul no le daba tregua, pero Agoney no pensaba quejarse.

 

Con un sonoro beso, se la sacó por completo; aunque, siguió acariciándola con su mano.

 

– Date la vuelta –pidió con voz ronca, aunque su tono se asemejaba más a una orden, debido al deseo. Agoney no dudó en hacer lo que le había pedido. Incorporándose levemente, Raoul lo ayudó a girarse, elevando su cadera con suavidad. Se permitió recrearse en la vista, relamiéndose con anticipación.

 

Sintió cómo Agoney se estremecía al notar su lengua recorriendo su columna, desde el nacimiento del cabello, hasta perderse entre sus nalgas. Sin pensarlo, Agoney arqueó su espalda, sacando el culo, pidiendo con su cuerpo aquello que no se atrevía a pronunciar. 

 

Raoul palmeó sus nalgas, haciendo que Agoney gimiera con fuerza. Las acarició con toda la mano, masajeándolas a conciencia. Después, besó ambos cachetes, dejando un pequeño mordisco en el derecho. Volvió a besarlo, acariciando la superficie con su nariz, con su mejilla. Notaba el vello oscuro –que cubría casi la totalidad de sus piernas y sus nalgas– contra su piel; y aquella sensación, le hizo reírse en voz baja.

 

– ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó Agoney sobresaltado, girando la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos.

 

– De nada –respondió con un tono que pretendía ser tranquilizador.

 

– Raoul… –insistió, con un toque de pánico en la voz. Se sentó sobre sus talones, protegiéndose instintivamente.

 

– Que me haces cosquillas –cedió, en un susurro. Le brillaban los ojos y no había ni pizca de maldad en sus palabras, más bien todo lo contrario.

 

– ¡Ay, Raoul! –cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, completamente abochornado, y se dejó caer hacia delante, enterrando su cara entre las almohadas.

 

– Pero en plan bien –explicó con rapidez, al observar cómo la vergüenza se apoderaba de él. Mientras hablaba, acariciaba su espalda sin cesar, intentando tranquilizarlo, también, con sus manos.

 

– Ya. Segur…AH –antes de que que cayera en un bucle, Raoul separó sus nalgas y lamió su entrada con ahínco. Quería arrancarle cualquier inseguridad a lengüetazos. Hacerle sentir tan bien, tan querido, tan cuidado, que no pudiera pensar en nada más que en vivir el momento y disfrutar del placer compartido.

 

Cuando Agoney no era más que suspiros y gemidos, Raoul trepó por su cuerpo, llenando su piel de besos por el camino.

 

– Amo tu mente, amo tu cuerpo, amo tus pelos –añadió con una risita entre besos–, amo tu alma y te amo a ti.

 

Agoney salió de su escondite, girando su cara y buscándole los labios con urgencia. Se dejó caer en aquel beso desesperado, entregándose por completo. Volteó su cuerpo sin abandonar la boca contraria. Ahora que su espalda descansaba sobre el colchón, pudo atrapar el cuerpo de Raoul entre sus piernas, atrayéndolo hacia él. Rozándose de forma exquisita.

 

– Quiero, necesito, sentirte –acertó a decir entre jadeos.

 

– ¿No me sientes? –preguntó Raoul con picardía, mientras delineaba sus labios con la punta de su lengua, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería.

 

– Dentro. Lléname –suplicó con ojos llorosos. 

 

Raoul jadeó ante la idea, a la par que aquella sensación densa y burbujeante de su bajo vientre se intensificaba. 

 

– ¿Me esperas aquí un segundo? –preguntó con timidez al darse cuenta de lo que faltaba.

 

– ¿Qué pasa? –quiso saber, con un deje de histeria en la voz. 

 

– Que espero que Álvaro tenga condones en algún lado.

 

Ambos rompieron a reír, dejándose caer en los brazos del otro, para comerse a besos justo después. Sabían que los dos estaban igual de nerviosos a causa del reencuentro; tanto Raoul como Agoney eran conscientes de la relevancia de lo que estaban compartiendo, y ambos querían que fuese perfecto. Pero, sin embargo, las pequeñas imperfecciones que estaban experimentando, lo acercaban más a la perfección.

 

Con un beso rápido y la promesa de volver cuanto antes, Raoul abandonó el cuarto sin preocuparse en taparse.

 

Ahora que se había quedado solo, Agoney se atrevió a analizar su situación. Apenas unas semanas después de abandonar el seminario, se encontraba tumbado boca arriba y completamente desnudo sobre una cama que no era la suya; tremendamente excitado y expectante por lo que estaba a punto de suceder; con la piel llena de besos y saliva de otra persona y sin ninguna intención de parar. Se sentía bien, y se sentía él. Estaba eligiendo, paso a paso, qué quería y hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar. Suspiró; Raoul lo hacía todo fácil.

 

– No solo tiene condones, sino que, encima, he encontrado lub… –comenzó a relatar su hallazgo en el dormitorio de Álvaro, pero la visión de un Agoney totalmente desnudo, expuesto y clavándole una mirada llena de deseo, lo dejó sin palabras. Tragó con fuerza y se apresuró a llegar a su lado. 

 

Gateó sobre su cuerpo, lanzándose a su boca sin mediar palabra. Agoney le respondió al momento, dejando que su lengua explorara cada recoveco. Rodeó su cadera con ambas piernas y lo atrajo hacia sí, buscando un roce más que necesitado.

 

Con más ganas que experiencia, y guiado por los gemidos y gruñidos que escapaban de la garganta de Agoney, Raoul comenzó a prepararlo con ayuda del lubricante que había encontrado en el otro cuarto. Sin dejar de besarle la boca, y la mandíbula, y el cuello, y el pecho, y de nuevo, la boca, Raoul lo penetraba con un dedo; iba lento, eterno, hasta que un gemido especialmente profundo le hizo acelerar el ritmo.

 

No sabían quién dijo qué ni cuándo, pero ambos supieron que necesitaban más, y lo querían _ya._

 

Raoul rasgó el envoltorio del preservativo con premura, mientras Agoney lo miraba expectante, hambriento. El ex seminarista se colocó entre sus piernas, se inclinó hacia delante y volvió a besarlo, más saliva que labios. Acarició sus muslos y se llevó sus rodillas hasta sus hombros, dejando que las piernas descansaran allí. Agarró su miembro con fuerza, masajeándolo un par de veces antes de acariciar su entrada con la punta. Agoney gimió, completamente desinhibido.

 

– Te amo.

 

– Ven.

 

Y Raoul fue, fundiéndose en el beso más húmedo que habían compartido jamás; empujó levemente su cadera, hundiéndose apenas en Agoney. Dejó que él llevara las riendas, decidiendo cuándo parar y cuándo ralentizar el ritmo. Una vez completamente enterrado en su cuerpo, y sin parar de besarlo y acariciarlo, no se movió hasta que Agoney le pidió que lo hiciera.

 

La habitación se convirtió en un recital de gemidos, una armonía de gruñidos graves y quejidos agudos. Se tenían, se sentían y se disfrutaban.

 

Raoul llevó su mano hasta la erección de Agoney y empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus envestidas. Pronto se volvió demasiado, y antes de que perdiera la coordinación, Agoney tomó las riendas instintivamente. Le apartó la mano para poder tocarse a sí mismo con comodidad. No recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho, así que se permitió redescubrir lo que le gustaba; los ángulos que le hacían estremecerse y la presión que le hacía chillar. Esparció líquido caliente por toda la punta a la vez que Raoul volvía a cambiar el ritmo una vez más. Ambos gritaron. Agoney no podía más. Se sentía lleno, con la polla de Raoul rozando aquel lugar mágico en el centro de su cuerpo, cada vez con más frecuencia; con su mano rodeando su propia erección, haciéndose ver las estrellas, sin saber hacia qué dirección embestir.

 

Entonces, todo se volvió blanco. Sin previo aviso y con una intensidad indescriptible, Agoney se dejó ir en un orgasmo que lo dejó exhausto.

 

Raoul no pudo más. El sonido que salió de los labios de Agoney al correrse sobre su estómago, el líquido blanquecino manchando su piel, su cara contraída y enrojecida, la vena de su cuello y de su frente a punto de explotar… Con un par de estocadas más, se corrió con furia, buscando, de nuevo, su boca.

 

– Te amo, te amo, te amo –susurro, jadeo, suspiro, no estaba claro.

 

Se miraron, se bebieron con los ojos; se sonrieron diciéndose todo lo que no hacía falta decir. Raoul salió de su interior y se deshizo del preservativo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

 

– Hmmm… estoy pegajoso, Raoul –se quejó Agoney, al notar cómo el semen se esparcía con el peso del otro cuerpo.

 

– Me da igual.

 

– ¿Vamos a la ducha? –propuso Agoney.

 

– Vamos –aceptó Raoul.

 

Y como aquella vez, una vida entera atrás, se lavaron el uno al otro, enjabonándose con todo el amor y el cariño que sentían por el otro.

 

– Te quedas a dormir, ¿verdad? –preguntó Raoul, pues la verdad era que lo había dado por hecho.

 

– ¿Y tu hermano?

 

– Está en un viaje de empresa –explicó Raoul.

 

– Qué oportuno.

 

– Pues, sí –rió Raoul–. Pero, ¿te quedas?

 

– Me encantaría.

 

Entre abrazos, besos perezosos y caricias interminables, ambos chicos se durmieron sintiéndose los más afortunados. 

 

Acostumbrado a la rutina del seminario, Agoney fue el primero en despertar. Sonrió, lleno de felicidad, al encontrarse con el rostro profundamente dormido de Raoul. No quería privarle de un sueño más que necesitado, así que decidió levantarse en silencio y dirigirse a la cocina. No tardó en encontrarla, pues aunque espacioso, el apartamento no era excesivamente grande. Se moría de hambre, y sabía que a Raoul no le importaría que trasteara en los armarios, siempre y cuando le preparase el desayuno.

 

Con el aroma del café flotando por todo el apartamento, Raoul abrió los ojos. Rodó sobre sí mismo, sonriendo ampliamente, aspirando el lado opuesto de la almohada y embriagándose con su olor, ese olor que tanto había echado en falta. Volvió a sonreír al recordar el día anterior, haciéndose consciente de que, realmente, había ocurrido, finalmente se había reencontrado con Agoney. 

 

Un estruendo metálico proveniente de la cocina lo alertó de su presencia. Saltó de la cama con más energía de la que normalmente tenía por las mañanas y fue en su busca.

 

Agoney le había preparado un desayuno completo y lo esperaba sentado a la mesa. Vestía un pijama prestado que le quedaba un poco pequeño, y sus rizos caían en cascada sobre su frente. Raoul se murió de amor.

 

– Buenos días.

 

– Buenos días.

 

Se besaron despacio, dispuestos a empezar el día, y su vida, juntos.

 

Usaron el desayuno para ponerse al día entre besos robados y sorbos de café. Raoul le contó sus planes en el conservatorio y su idea de encontrar un trabajo en verano que le permitiera alquilar su propio espacio. Agoney le describió su pequeño estudio y relató cómo había encontrado el voluntariado perfecto para él.

 

– Voy a volver a estudiar –anunció Agoney con una sonrisa.

 

– ¿Sí? –preguntó Raoul, sorprendido.

 

– Quiero enseñar –explicó con ojos brillantes–. Echo de menos dar clases y me encantaría poder impartir Teología.

 

Raoul rodeó la mesa para abrazarle con fuerza.

 

– Me encanta –susurró emocionado porque hubiese encontrado una manera de seguir expresando esa parte de él. Se separó ligeramente para poder mirarle a los ojos–. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

 

Volvieron a abrazarse una vez más –y serían muchas, infinitas las veces que repetirían aquel gesto–. Al juntar sus pechos, ambos se hicieron conscientes de lo desbocado que latía el corazón contrario, y cómo aún a aquella velocidad, parecían ir a la par. A Raoul le recordó a la sensación de aquel pequeño pájaro carbonero entre sus manos; y Agoney, sin haberlo experimentado, se sintió como el ave, revoloteando justo antes de saltar, sabiéndose a un instante de ser libre. Siéndolo, a pesar de compartir su vida y su amor; sobre todo, al hacerlo.

 

 

•FIN•

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oficialmente, se acabó. En todos los sentidos. Qué pena y qué alegría.
> 
> Gracias por haber estado ahí capítulo por capítulo. Por haber recomendado la historia, por haber hecho edits maravillosos o haberle dedicado hilos sublimes; por comentar y por animarme a seguir escribiendo, esta y miles de historias más. Os quiero. Gracias por querer a los ragopray.
> 
> Gracias a Charli y a Mariola por ayudarme a darle forma. A Bea por el apoyo incondicional y tu amor por esta historia. Y a los BPs por ser los mejores y estar siempre dispuestos a betear.
> 
> Quizás pronto haya una sorpresita ∞
> 
> Nos leemos antes de lo que creéis. Gracias.
> 
> <3


	23. ∞ (Epílogo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después del número mágico, viene el infinito.

 

 

Un interminable mar negro se abría ante él. Conocía las dimensiones del lugar, sabía que el público llenaba la sala, pero no era capaz de verlo, la oscuridad lo había engullido todo. El foco le cegaba, haciendo aparecer motas de polvo a su alrededor. La luz amarillenta le calentaba la piel; lo agradecía, pues se sentía desnudo. Vestía pajarita, camisa y chaleco blancos, levita y pantalón negros y los nervios a flor de piel. El silencio era puro, limpio; apenas interrumpido por un par de toses a destiempo y su respiración entrecortada; algún roce de tela o el choque de algún instrumento contra el cuerpo de su dueño. Estaba rodeado por una orquesta romántica al completo, sin embargo, se sentía aislado. Sabía que estaba arropado por el resto de músicos, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía la sensación de estar solo ante el peligro. Su asiento estaba ligeramente adelantado al resto, un poco más elevado, orientado completamente hacia el público y al lado del atril del director. 

 

A sus treinta años, Raoul iba a debutar como violonchelista solista con la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago.

 

El director levantó ambas manos en silencio, llamando la atención de las ocho filas de músicos. Conectó la mirada con cada uno de los integrantes de la orquesta, dejando a Raoul para el último. Con los ojos fijos en él, el violonchelista asintió levemente, haciéndole saber que estaba preparado. Con un giro lento de muñecas, dio comienzo al Concierto de Chelo en Si menor de Antonín Dvořák.

 

La dulzura de los oboes, clarinetes y fagotsllenó todo el auditorio, rompiendo –por fin– el silencio. Las cuerdas los acompañaban, añadiendo dramatismo a la pieza. La sección de viento metal no tardó en unirse, mientras que los timbales irrumpieron con fuerza poco después. 

 

Esperando su entrada, Raoul cerró los ojos, dejándose mecer por la música; se permitió perderse en la historia que le contaba aquella pieza que tantas veces había escuchado y que tantas emociones le evocaba. El canto melodioso de la trompa le puso los vellos de punta, mientras que la delicada respuesta del clarinete consiguió que le cosquilleara todo el cuerpo. La melodía lo acariciaba sin descanso; sentía cada corchea sobre su piel, mimándola, erizándola, recorriendo los mismos caminos que los dedos de Agoney habían surcado la noche anterior. 

 

Seguía escuchando la música, sintiendo las notas bailar a su alrededor, pero ya no estaba en el Orchestra Hall, sino entre las sábanas verde botella de su hotel, enredado en las piernas de Agoney. Cada compás era un beso de su novio sobre su cuerpo; cada silencio, un suspiro. Y es que cada canción, cada pieza, cada concierto, lo llevaría hasta él, pues juntos creaban su música preferida.

 

Volvió a abrir los ojos para poder mirar a sus compañeros, empapándose de su pasión. Acarició el mástil de su chelo con cariño y respiró con fuerza. La orquesta al completo explotaba a su alrededor, el ritmo era frenético, un torbellino de melodías y armonías. Y Raoul estaba en el centro, en el ojo del huracán, protegido por su silencio. Sonrió nervioso, aunque preparado. Recolocó el violonchelo contra su cuerpo y alzó el arco con suavidad. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos a la par que comenzaba a acariciar las cuerdas; no necesitaba partitura, llevaba las notas grabadas en los huesos.

 

El sudor resbalaban por sus sienes a causa del calor y del esfuerzo. Y entre el publico, lágrimas de orgullo surcaban el rostro de Agoney, feliz de ver a su novio brillar. Y aunque no era la primera vez que presenciaba al Raoul músico en todo su esplendor, le emocionaba de la misma manera; y sospechaba que siempre lo haría.

 

Llevaba en el país poco más de veinticuatro horas. Gracias a que el concierto coincidía con el inicio de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, había podido viajar directo de la universidad al aeropuerto y del aeropuerto al hotel, donde la sonrisa radiante, aunque agotada, de Raoul se había encontrado con la suya. Habían hablado poco, y descansado aún menos, pero no les importaba. Después de un baño reparador, se habían hecho el amor durante toda la noche, mimándose y adorándose en cuerpo y alma. Raoul demostrándole lo mucho que agradecía que estuviera allí por él, Agoney asegurándose de que se sentía apoyado y amado en aquel momento tan relevante de su vida y su carrera.

 

Y aunque el cansancio luchaba por hacerse con el control de su cuerpo, la imagen de Raoul viviendo la música de la única manera que sabía, todo pasión y fuerza, lo mantenía despierto. Estaba completamente hipnotizado por la destreza de sus movimientos y la pureza de sus expresiones. El violonchelo formaba parte de él; Agoney era incapaz de asegurar quien tocaba a quien. Raoul fluía, era uno con la música. El resto del publico parecía estar de acuerdo, pues cuando la última nota aún flotaba en el aire, todos los asistentes se levantaron a la par, aplaudiendo con todo lo que tenían.

 

Raoul temblaba de pies a cabeza. Vibraba con la ovación que el público le estaba dedicando a la orquesta. Con un gesto del director, la ocho filas de músicos se levantaros al unísono. Hicieron la reverencia que habían estado ensayando antes de entrar a escena, todo sonrisas y miradas brillantes. El director de orquesta volvió a girarse lo suficiente para poder señalar a Raoul con la batuta; el resto de sus compañeros le imitaron, al tiempo que comenzaban a aplaudir con fuerza. Era su momento. Raoul podía sentir sus lágrimas luchando por salir. Le tiraban los labios y le dolían las mejillas de sonreír con tanta amplitud, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. El público se rendía ante él con un rugido que jamás olvidaría. Estaba cumpliendo su sueño.

 

Y aun perdido en medio de aquel mar de caras sonrientes y manos eufóricas, Raoul podía sentirlo. Sus palmadas iban a otro ritmo, a _su_ ritmo. Se hablaban en todos los idiomas que conocían, y en este, su novio decía « _Estoy aquí»._

 

Raoul respiró profundamente e inclinó su cabeza y su tronco con vehemencia, agradeciendo en silencio el cariño y el calor que estaba recibiendo.

 

Ya cambiado, aunque todavía profundamente emocionado, y con los aplausos retumbando en sus oídos, Raoul abandonó el edificio. Lo recibió la brisa nocturna de marzo y la mirada profunda de Agoney, quien lo esperaba paciente en la salida trasera.

 

– Estuviste fantástico –saludó, abrazándose a él antes de juntar sus labios–. Eres fantástico.

 

– Tú sí que eres fantástico –respondió Raoul, volviéndolo a besar.

 

El mundo se apagó a su alrededor. Sus manos, sus bocas, sus lenguas eran todo lo que existía, todo lo que importaba. Dos suspiros entrelazados, dos miradas enamoradas.

 

– Feliz aniversario –susurró Agoney contra sus labios, apenas separándose unos centímetros.

 

Raoul frunció el ceño. Aún faltaba un día.

 

– Ya es más de medianoche en España –explicó con dulzura al percatarse del cambio en su expresión.

 

Una sonrisa llena de magia iluminó el rostro de Raoul.

 

– Qué tonto –susurró muerto de amor.

 

En España, se cumplían ocho años desde que Agoney había tomado una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida y se había plantado en el piso de su hermano con la intención de comenzar su vida juntos. Y desde entonces, no se habían separado.

 

– Es solo una excusa para celebrarlo durante el mayor tiempo posible –confesó Agoney con una sonrisa pícara–. ¿Por qué esperar hasta mañana cuando podemos comenzar ahora mismo?

 

Raoul dio un paso al frente, juntando aún más sus cuerpos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

 

– ¿Cómo quieres que lo celebremos? –preguntó con una risita. 

 

Agoney bajó la cabeza para poder susurrar directamente en su oído.

 

– Cuando lleguemos al hotel, voy a hacer que te vuelvas a poner el frac solo para poder arrancártelo a mordiscos.

 

A Raoul le temblaron las piernas y tuvo que agarrar los brazos de Agoney con fuerza para evitar perder el equilibrio. Un pequeño jadeo abandonó sus labios a la vez que su corazón se saltaba un latido. Levantó la cabeza, completamente sonrojado; Agoney lo miraba con una sonrisa felina, divertido y excitado. Raoul aún se sorprendía de cuánto había crecido su confianza en ese aspecto de sí mismo y de su relación; y a Agoney le encantaba provocarle reacciones como aquella. Un Raoul nervioso, ruborizado y cachondo en medio de la calle era digno de ver. Adelantó el rostro y le besó corto y rápido una, dos y tres veces.

 

– Pero antes pienso llevarte a cenar.

 

Una sonrisa de mil soles iluminó sus labios y sus ojos al oír la propuesta.

 

– Ah, ¿sí? –preguntó Raoul divertido y emocionado a partes iguales. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y rozó la punta de su nariz con la suya.

 

– Ahám –aseguró Agoney, estrechando su cintura y juntando sus frentes.

 

– Qué buen novio –rió, encantado.

 

Novio. Se había convertido en su palabra favorita. Se le llenaba la boca al decirlo, saboreando cada sílaba. Desde que se había atrevido a pronunciarla sin miedo y con orgullo, no podía, ni quería, dejar de hacerlo.

 

_«Éste es Agoney, mi novio.»_

 

– ¿Y dónde quieres que este novio tan bueno te lleve a cenar? –susurró contra sus labios, siguiendo la broma.

 

– Hmmm… ¿Pizza? –sugirió con ilusión, arqueando las cejas.

 

– ¿De verdad quieres celebrar nuestro aniversario cenando pizza, Raoul? –se sorprendió Agoney, pues el chico se había imagina una cena romántica en algún restaurante exclusivo.

 

– Agoney –respondió con fingida gravedad–, estamos en Chicago. No podemos irnos sin probar su famosa pizza.

 

– Cariño, aún nos queda más de una semana para poder hacerlo –argumentó Agoney.

 

– Ya… Pero me he estado aguantando todos estos días para poder ir a probarlas juntos –explicó con una sonrisa tímida y algo avergonzada.

 

Agoney estalló en una carcajada llena de color y de amor por aquel hombre de cabello dorado y ojos miel. Agarró sus mejillas con ambas manos y se lo comió a besos, pues no le quedaba otra opción.

 

– Pues nada, a cenar pizza –sentenció.

 

– Vale –sonrió triunfante.

 

El restaurante no era muy grande, de paredes oscuras con pequeños apliques alumbrando a duras penas las esquinas, dándole un aspecto íntimo al local. El suelo era blanco y negro y las mesas estaban cubiertas por manteles de cuadros rojos, con los delantales de los camareros a juego. Todo sobre el lugar decía tradición, como le había asegurado una de las violonchelistas de la orquesta. A Raoul se le hacía la boca agua solo con pensar lo que estaba a punto de probar.

 

Cuando la camarera les dejó la pizza en la mesa y les deseó buen provecho con la mejor de sus sonrisas, Raoul se olvidó de respirar. La masa era gruesa, crujiente y esponjosa a la vez, mientras que el centro era de un rojo brillante. Sin embargo, lo mejor fue al cortarla, pues todo el queso fundido y el relleno típico rebozó por todos lados. Apenas el primer trozo tocó su plato, Raoul ya la estaba probando. 

 

 

– Madre mía… –suspiró Raoul, llevándose las manos a la boca.

 

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó su novio algo alarmado.

 

– Es la mejor pizza que he probado en mi vida –sentenció Raoul con solemnidad, relamiéndose los labios–. Podría comer esto el resto de mis días.

 

– Te veo muy capaz –rió Agoney.

 

– Creo que vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí, Ago –aseguró con la boca llena de comida después de dar otro bocado.

 

– ¿Y qué hacemos con Bach?

 

– Pues, nos lo traemos –comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

– Hoy te digo que sí a todo –confesó Agoney con ojos centelleantes–. Pero mañana será otra historia.

 

– Ago –se quejó, alargando la última vocal.

 

– Mejor pedimos la receta y lo cocinamos en casa, ¿te parece? –propuso con media sonrisa.

 

– Vale, pero prométeme que volveremos pronto. Con Bach.

 

Por un momento, Agoney se imagino la escena: paseando de la mano de Raoul por las calles de la ciudad mientras su perro pastor trotaba a su lado. Se derritió un poco en su asiento al visualizar a los tres recorriendo el mundo juntos.

 

– Pronto –prometió, aun sabiendo la reacción que tendría Raoul ante aquella palabra.

 

– Agoney.

 

– Lo prometo –se apresuro a añadir con una pequeña risa–. Anda, come que se va a enfriar.

 

El resto de la noche lo pasaron robándose besos y miradas por el corazón de Chicago; eligiendo los lugares que visitarían al día siguiente, cuando estuvieran abiertos, y soñando con el día en el que repitieran el recorrido acompañados por su perro.

 

Acabaron en el _Park District_ sentados en uno de los bancos de los tantos parques que adornaban la zona. Agoney con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, Raoul a horcajadas sobre él; dándose el calor que el viento frío de aquella noche despejada les había arrebatado.

 

– No me puedo creer que hayas venido desde España para apoyarme –susurró Raoul directamente en su oído, dejando un suave beso justo al lado.

 

– Tú volaste desde París para estar en mi graduación –le recordó en el mismo tono, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda ni de besar su cuello–. Y desde Munich para poder dormir conmigo la noche antes de que impartiera mi primera clase.

 

– Tenía que devolverte el colgante –ronroneó.

 

Agoney lo estrechó contra su pecho, inspirando el perfume a flores de su pelo; cerró los ojos con fuerza, agradeciéndole en silencio. A él, al destino, a Dios, al universo, al responsable de que estuviesen allí, de que estuviesen así. Daba las gracias por tenerse y vivirse. Cada día.

 

– Hoy me dio suerte –murmuró Raoul, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se separó lo necesario para poder colar su mano dentro del abrigo y poder palpar la pequeña esfera de ámbar por encima del jersey–. Aunque creo que tú me diste más aún.

 

– Te amo, Raoul. No sabes cuanto –dijo sin poder contenerse.

 

– Sí, lo sé –afirmó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, asintiendo con la cabeza con firmeza–. Yo también te amo. Mucho –añadió, buscándole la mirada. No importaba cuántas veces se lo dijeran, siempre era nuevo; siempre les removía los cimientos y provocaba cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

 

El móvil de Raoul comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Con una sonrisa enigmática, el músico lo apagó sin mirarlo.

 

– ¿Qué…? –comenzó Agoney.

 

– Feliz aniversario, amor.

 

– ¿Pusiste una alarma? –preguntó sorprendido y maravillado a partes iguales.

 

– No quería que se me pasara –se excusó con una sonrisa tímida y el principio de un sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

 

– Anda, bésame –pidió, atrayéndolo hacia él.

 

Y a las doce de la noche, horario central _,_ Raoul y Agoney se besaron bajo la noche estrellada de Chicago, ocho años después de que lo hicieran rodeados por una tormenta eléctrica. Ocho años desde que se prometieran cuidarse, apoyarse y acompañarse eternamente. 

 

Ocho años, y no tenían ninguna intención de dejar de hacerlo. Pensaban amarse hasta el infinito.

 

∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí que sí, ponemos punto y final a esta historia. Los voy a echar de menos. Mucho, demasiado. Pero sobre todo, echaré de menos vuestras reacciones al leerlo. Gracias infinitas (jeje) por todo el cariño y todo el amor. Podría repetir una a una las palabras de la última nota, pero todo se resume a un GRACIAS inmenso. Nos leemos pronto, lo prometo.
> 
> <33333

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí estoy de vuelta. Como siempre digo, si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias.
> 
> "Pray" es un proyecto al que tenía muchas ganas de meterle mano y al que le quiero dar todo el tiempo que necesite, así que no quiero marcarme un día a la semana. Según vaya escribiendo, iré publicando, pero intentaré que sea siempre una vez a la semana. Aunque quizás sea cada dos si lo intercalo con la otra historia que estoy empezando, "Prieteni" de la que os contaré más en breve.
> 
> Espero vuestras opiniones sobre el capítulo ¡Nos leemos! 


End file.
